Siempre fue nuestro destino
by LoveFaberry
Summary: Segunda parte de 'Quería que te sintieras especial' 5 años después Rachel y Quinn se reencontrarán bajo circunstancias distintas, ¿será la rubia capaz de perdonar a Rachel? ¿Existe amor entre ellas después de tanto tiempo?
1. Rachel Berry

El despertador sonó por tercera vez aquella mañana en la habitación. Rachel extendió su mano para coger su teléfono y apagarla, fue entonces cuando vio la hora. Llegaba tarde a su último día de rodaje de la temporada de su serie por lo que dejo el móvil en la mesita de noche y salió corriendo de la cama. Busco su ropa por el suelo de la habitación, su camiseta estaba a los pies de la cama pero sus pantalones estaban más cerca de la puerta. En su búsqueda encontró una camiseta de chico que lanzó encima de la cama, golpeando a la silueta que aún permanecía allí tumbada. Rachel término de recoger sus cosas antes de acercarse a la cama a despertar al chico.

**-Levántate ya-** dijo Rachel mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

**-mmmmmm-** apenas un gruñido fue la respuesta,

**-Voy a casa a vestirme**- le informo**- cámbiate ya que llegamos tarde Sam.**

**-Esta bien**- dijo por fin abriendo los ojos.

**-Ahora nos vemos-** dijo Rachel mientras se levantaba pero Sam la agarro del brazo.

**-Espera-** pidió el chico**- buenos días**

**-Buenos días- **una sonriente Rachel se acercó a el para dejar un beso rápido en sus labios-**¿me recoges?**

**-Claro, en cinco minutos en tu puerta-** acepto el chico Rubio.

Rachel bajo las escaleras para salir de la casa de Sam, por suerte para ella su casa se encontraba al otro lado de la carretera. Cogió unos vaqueros y una camiseta del armario para cambiaste rápidamente, la ventaja de trabajar en la tele era que no le hacia falta ir maquillada, peinada o muy arreglada porque cuando llegaba al estudio le deban el vestuario y pasaba por maquillaje u peluquería antes de rodar las escenas. Como había dicho cinco minutos después Sam la esperaba con su coche deportivo en la puerta, la morena se recogió el pelo y de subió con una sonrisa y sus grande gafas de sol en el.

No tardaron en entrar en los estudios donde Rachel salió corriendo hacia el estudio con su guión en la mano mientras Sam se quedaba aparcando. Habían llegado poco más de media hora tarde, en circunstacias normales se habrían llevado una buena bronca por retrasar el rodaje pero al ser el último día de rodaje de la temporada decidieron déjarlo pasar.

Rachel llevaba cinco años trabajando en aquella serie de televisión, lo que equivalía a que estaban terminando de grabar su quinta temporada. La gran oportunidad se le había presentado a la actriz cuando se encontraba trabajando en Broadway, en el musical de Funny Girl. La chica era la revelación del momento y todo habían quedado sorprendidos por su talento por lo que a nadie le sorprendió cuando se anuncian que la FOX la había contratado para ser la protagonista de una nueva serie de televisión. Lo que sí sorprendió fue que abandonada Broadway meses después de haber debutado, la chica se estaba jugando su futuro. Si aquella serie fracasaba no podría volver a los escenarios después de la forma en la que se había marchado pero si triunfaba, todos sus pecados serían perdonados.

Cuando la chica abandono Nueva York no sólo dejo atrás el musical, sino en general todo su vida anterior a ese momento, hacia años que no hablaba con Kurt o que no veía a Mercedes. Santana, convertida en su representante, y Sam, con ganas de llevar su carrera al siguiente nivel, se habían marchado junto a ella cuando había decidido aceptar el trabajo en televisión. Poco antes de aceptar aquel trabajo, todos estaban en Nueva York y habían prometido verse seis meses después en su apartamento pero esa promesa nunca se cumplió. Al menos no se cumplió por parte de Rachel porque Santana y Sam sí regresaron a la ciudad para reunirse con sus amigos.

Al mudarse a la ciudad del sol, la actriz intentó mantener lazos con su vida anterior, pero después de un par de semanas deprimida sin ningún ánimo o ilusión decidió que no podía seguir así y corto los lazos. Rachel había dejado muchas cosas atrás al irse de la gran ciudad pero sobre todo había dejado atrás a Quinn y esa fue la razón que le llevó a desconectares de toda su vid anterior. La rubia vivía en Nueva York junto a Kurt y Blaine y también pasaba gran parte de su tiempo junto a Artie o Mercedes si estaba en la ciudad, todos eran grandes amigos e inseparables. Esto implicaba que si Rachel iba a la ciudad a visitar a Kurt o alguno de los chicos, su encuentro con Quinn era inevitable, al igual que lo era que el nombre de la rubia saliera a menudo en las conversaciones que mantenía con sus amigos.

Su relación con Quinn había sido sin dudar una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en su vida y el hecho de terminarla había supuesto un gran golpe para la actriz. Quinn y Rachel habían estado siendo oficialmente pareja por más de un año entre New Heaven y Nueva York antes de que rompieran. A pesar de la distancia y sus diferencias conseguían llevar bien la relación porque realmente se querían. Todo explotó entre ellas cuando Rachel aceptó el trabajo en Los Ángeles sin ni dei quiera consultarlo con Quinn que se encontraba tramitando todos los papeles para trasladar sus estudios a la ciudad y abandonar así New Heaven, no solo porque Rachel estuviera allí sino porque amaba la ciudad. La noticia de que Rachel tomara aquella decisión dando por hecho que Quinn la seguiría sin pensar al otro lado del país no fue algo que la rubia se tomara bien, había llegado un punto en el que no podía seguir cediendo en todo para poder mantener su relación con Rachel, si ella no ponía de su parte, Quinn no podía hacer nada más. Lo que más había dolido de aquella ruptura fue que se seguían queriendo, fue una ruptura llena de amor en el sentido de que la habían llevado a cabo para que cada una pudiese tener un futuro mejor y no ser arrastrada por la otra.

Habían prometido seguir en contacto, escribirse, hablar… pero todo aquello dolía demasiado, ¿cómo seguir hablando a diario con una persona que sabías que no verías en mucho tiempo? ¿cómo intentar ser amiga de alguien a quién quieres con toda tu alma? Habían sido cuestiones que habían pasado por l mente de ambas chicas y que las llevó a terminar alejándose y a no haber mantenido ningún tipo de contacto directo en los últimos cinco años. Lógicamente Quinn sabía de la vida de Rachel ya que era famosa y sus apariciones en revistas, galas de premios o televisión eran inevitables, y a su opinión parecía irle bastante bien. Rachel, sin embargo, había tardado mucho más en tener alguna noticia de Quinn, la rubia había finalizado correctamente sus estudios en arte dramático antes de comenzar a buscar trabajo en pequeñas obras y series de televisión. No había sido hasta poco tiempo atrás cuando Quinn había comenzado a aparecer en el círculo de los famosos gracias a su buen trabajo en varias películas cada vez con papeles más relevantes.

Desde Quinn la morena no había vuelto a tener una relación seria, al menos ninguna que mereciera la pena mencionar, en cinco años había salido con varios chicos pero nada que durara más de unos meses. De hecho la relación más larga que había tenido hasta el momento por extraño que aún fuera para ella era con Sam. Al llegar a Los Ángeles el chico había continuado su carrera como modelo gracias al éxito conseguido en la campaña que había realizado en Nueva York para una gran marca de calzoncillos. Sus numerosas campañas, su buen ver y su cuerpo le habían hecho poco a poco convertirse en alguien realmente famoso que era invitado a numerosas fiestas todas las semanas, lo que poco a poco le estaba introduciendo en el mundo del cine y la televisión. Su fama y su conocida amistad con Rachel le habían llevado a aparecer en la segunda temporada de la serie de su amiga durante varias capítulos, lo que se convirtió en algo permanente después de ver el tremendo cariño que los espectadores habían cogido a su personaje.

Desde entonces habían pasado mucho más tiempo juntos y por casualidades habían encontrado dos casas perfectas una en frente de otra en un buen barrio residencial de Los Ángeles, lo que les llevaba a pasar todavía más tiempo juntos. Rachel siempre se había llevado muy bien con Sam en el pasado, en su época en Lima le había considerado un buen amigo y le había ayudado cuando su familia había tenido problemas de dinero, más tarde tras la muerte de Finn incluso tuvieron varios momentos de tensión en los que finalmente no ocurrió nada ya que la morena siempre consideraba que no era la correcto. Pero ahora estaban los dos en LA casi todo el tiempo juntos y no sé podía negar que la química que sus personajes tenían en la gran pantalla era consecuencia de la química que tenían en la vida real ambos amigos. Porque Rachel lo tenía claro, eran amigos a pesar de todo o eso se decía ella, llevaban acostándose más de un año y medio y pasaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo del que disponían pero no habían hecho ninguna aparición publica en premios o revistas para confirmar lo que las revistas llevaban mucho tiempo rumoreando, que los dos actores protagonistas de la serie de Rachel eran pareja.

Por otro lado Rachel tenía a Santana, después de muchas vueltas en su vida había encontrado su camino el día que decidió ser la representante de Rachel y se trasladó junto a ella al otro lado del país. Poco a poco la latina con sus técnicas de persuasión, su seguridad en sí misma y su talento habían conseguido que fuera teniendo poco a poco varios artistas más a su cargo de gran talla. A pesar de la de años que habían pasado Santana seguía manteniendo una relación extraña y esporádica con Britt, y por ello era la única del grupo con la que Rachel había mantenido el contacto gracias a sus visitas y finalmente su mudanza tambien a la ciudad.

Y después de tantos cambios allí se encontraba, saliendo al atardecer del estudio después del último día de rodaje, ya sólo le faltaba la última temporada de la serie y podría empezar nuevos proyectos que tenía entre manos. La sería había sido todo un éxito en su estreno, concierto endose en una de las más vistas de la televison debido a los temas reales que habían tratado, mezclados con un toque de humor, música y vivir vías personales de Rachel pero había. Decidió que la sexta temporada sería la última, no querían explotar más de lo posible el éxito. Cuando llego al parking Sam ya la esperaba apoyado en el coche, el chico había terminado de rodar un poco antes que ella pero la había esperado para llevarla a casa una vez más.

Vio en su móvil un mensaje de Santana invitándola a su casa a cenar por lo que tuvo que rechazar la idea de sam de pasarse más tarde a verla porque iba a ver a su amiga. Descanso un poco en su casa con una larga ducha de agua caliente antes de vestirse y salir hacia el apartamento de la latina. No tardo en llegar al centro de la ciudad donde dejo el coche aparcado frente al apartamento, saludo al portero del edificio al que conocía más que de sobra y subió al ascensor.

**-Por fin llegas- **dijo la latina cuando abrió la puerta.

**-Yo tambien me alegro de verte San- **dijo irónicamente Rachel mientras entraba y se acomodaba en el sofá.

**-Empecemos bien-** dijo ofreciendo una copa de vino a la morena.

**-Gracias- **acepto la chica**- brindemos por mis merecidas vacaciones.**

**-De hecho de eso quería hablarte- **comenzó a decir la latina**- no vas a tener tantas vacaciones como pensabas. **

**-¿De qué estas hablando?- **preguntó Rachel confusa.

**-Tengo un proyecto para ti- **explico la latina-** me dijiste que querías hacer cosas nuevas cuando terminaras la serie pero he pensado que podrías empezar ya poco a poco a enseñar el resto de tus facetas. **

**-¿Qué tienes entre manos?- **preguntó Rachel ya más curiosa.

**-Una película-** anuncio por fin la latina-** tendrás que hacer una prueba para el papel pero será puro trámite porque el director te conoce bien. **

**-¿Y por que me conoce tan bien?**- preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vino.

**-Porque es Artie-** respondió Santana provocando que Rachel casi se ahogará con el vino.

**-¿Artie? ¿Nuestro Artie Abrams?-** preguntó Rachel cada ve más atenta a la conversación.

**-El mismo- c**ontesto Santana**- le han ofrecido hacer la trilogía de los libros esos famosos, los de las chicas que compiten por vivir…**

**-Los he leído**- interrumpió Rachel- son geniales.

**-Artie me dijo que la protagonista le recordaba a ti por lo fuerte y decidida que era pero sobre todo cabezota- **se burló la latina.

**-Eso significa que… ¿haría tres películas?-** preguntó ilusionada.

**-A no ser que haya un gran problema deberían de hacerse las tres películas-** le explicó Santana**- qué me dices, ¿aceptas?**

**-Estaría loca si rechazara esta oportunidad Santana, la gente está deseando que estos libros se conviertan en películas, ser la protagonista me convertiría en el centro de todas las miradas… porque sería la protagonista ¿verdad?-** había reparado en que Santana aún no le había dicho cuál sería su papel.

**-Serás la protagonista- **afirmó Santana.

**-Perfecto, ¿alguna idea de quién será la otra chica del libro? ¿la que siempre va conmigo?¿alguien famosa?-** preguntó mientras servía una nueva copa de vino.

**-Artie me dijo que el casting está en proceso, se ha presentado mucha gente pero que él no está encargado de eso que lo único que ha pedido por favor era tu presencia y lo ha conseguido**- le dijo la latina.

**-Entiendo, ¿cuándo tengo que ir entonces a hacer la prueba?- **volvió a preguntar.

**-Dentro de dos días, mañana te confirmo la hora y el sitio- **le explicó su representante.

**-Que ilusión, es genial Santana- di**jo Rachel muy alegre.

**-¿No vas a decir cuanto te alegras de tenerme de representante o qué quieres subirme el sueldo?-** bromeó la chica.

**-Me alegro mucho pero ya te pago bastante-** continuó riendo Rachel.

Los dos siguientes días pasaron volando para Rachel que no había hecho otra cosa más que leer y memorizar el guión con el que se había marchado del apartamento de Santana al recibir la propuesta de trabajo. A pesar de que la latina le había dicho que Artie la quería a ella para el puesto y que era el único requisito que el director había hecho en lo que respetaba al casting quería demostrar al equipo de casting que se merecía ese papel y no estaba allí solo por su amigo.

A pesar de que había leído el libro tiempo atrás, le asombró lo bien escrito que estaba aquel guión, intentó memorizar varias escenas que le parecían realmente buenas para mostrar lo que tenía que aportar al personaje.

Cuando llegó al estudio donde las audiciones eran realizadas encontró que había varias chicas esperando para su papel. Esperó pacientemente su turno y cuando entró en la sala se encontró con una mujer y un hombre que se presentaron como los encargados del casting. Rachel no tardó en presentarse y comenzar la prueba, le hicieron interpretar varias partes del guión, los encargados quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la actriz ya se había preparado algunas escenas y memorizado varias líneas. Rachel jugaba con ventaja al saber que Artie la había pedido a ella pero sino hubiese sido así había una alta probabilidad de que la hubieran elegido gracias a su gran prueba.

Regresó feliz a su casa, no sin antes asegurarse de escribirle a Santana para contarle que todo iba genial y esperaba ansiosa su llamada confirmándole que aquel papel era suyo. Metió el coche en su patio delantero y antes de cerrar la puerta pudo ver que las luces de casa de Sam estaban encendidas y decidió acercarse a saludar, el rubio la recibió muy sonriente cuando abrió la puerta y la invitó a entrar.

**-¿Cómo ha ido todo?**- dijo mientras le daba una cerveza a Rachel.

**-Genial, me encanta el guión y realmente espero que me lo den-** respondió la chica.

**-Artie te quiere, ¿por qué no iban a dártelo?-** pregunto el chico.

**-Pero quiero que me lo den por la prueba de hoy no por enchufe-** protestó Rachel.

**-Lo harán, estoy seguro- **dijo sonriéndole**- aunque eso implique que no te puedo llevar de vacaciones. **

**-¿Me ibas a llevar de vacaciones?- **preguntó riendo Rachel.

**-Quería llevarte a México para que te pasaras una semana tumbada al sol- **le explicó Sam.

**-Por suerte para mí en Navidad hace muy buen tiempo en Hawaii-** bromeó la chica.

**-Entonces ya tenemos plan-** dijo Sam a modo de aceptación de la propuesta**- ¿Quieres ver una película?**

**-Solo sí la elijo yo- r**espondió la actriz.

**-Ya sabes donde están los dvds- **aceptó el rubio.

Rachel se levantó para ir a la estantería del fondo del salón del chico donde había una gran colección de películas, en circunstancias normales la mayoría de las películas de Sam serían de acción y aventuras pero la presencia habitual de la morena allí habían hecho que aparecieran entre ellas algunos musicales y películas románticas. Cuando colocó el cd en el reproductor volvió el sofá para tumbarse apoyada en Sam y disfrutar de una noche tranquila y relajada,

Tan solo hicieron falta un par de días después de su audición para tener noticias al respecto. Rachel acababa de llegar de hacer la compra, algo que estaba empezando a convertirse en una pesadilla ya que siempre encontraba algún fotógrafo a su salida, cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, se quedó pensativo antes de acercarse a abrir, no esperaba a nadie a esa hora. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su amiga y representante que sonría de oreja a oreja, no esperó ni que Rachel la invitará hablar, simplemente la hizo a un lado y fue directa a soltar su bolso en el sofá.

**-Como en tu casa Santana- **dijo irónicamente Rachel.

**-Relaja ese tono enana- **dijo la latina con su habitual tono**- te traigo noticias.**

**-¿Qué pasa ahora?-** preguntó la morena.

**-Me han llamado por tu audición, enhorabuena, el papel es tuyo chica- le** comunicó sonriente.

**-Oh dios mío-** Rachel saltó de alegría antes de acercarse a darle un abrazo a Santan**a- es increíble. **

**-¿Sabes lo mejor?- **preguntó Santana y Rachel la miró expectante- no solo has conseguido un papel en una película sino en tres porque ya se ha firmado el co**ntrato para la trilogía.**

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó sorprendida, no podía tener tanta suerte.

**-En serio-** aseguró la latina**- acabas de conseguir el papel protagonista de una de las películas que están destinadas al éxito. **

**-¿Cuándo empiezo?-** preguntó aún emocionada.

**-Mañana vamos a firmar el contrato-** le explicó la chica- pero aún tienes una semana de descanso porque no han terminado las pruebas del resto de personajes de la película.

**-En tal caso vamos a celebrarlo- **Rachel sacó de la nevera una botella de vino y dos copas del armario.

Rachel y Santana celebraron haber conseguido el papel en aquella película como el mejor éxito en la carrera de la morena, más incluso que cuando consiguió la serie ya que aquello fue un poco más amargo al final. Una copa de vino siguió a otra y a otra hasta que terminaron la botella entera. Tanto fue así que la latina se quedó a dormir en casa de su amiga para ir directamente a la mañana siguiente con ella a los estudios donde tenían la reunión para la firma del contrato. Quizás no fue la mejor idea acostarse tarde y aparecer con resaca el día que firmas tu contrato para una gran producción de Hollywood pero a Rachel no le importó nada en el momento en que su nombre estuvo escrito junto a una estrella en todos los papeles que fueron necesarios.

Aquella firma significaba un éxito en la carrera de Rachel, un gran papel en una trilogía de películas basadas en unos exitosos libros que habían vendido millones de copias por todo el mundo. Además llegaba en el mejor momento porque su serie estaba a punto de terminar y ese proyecto le abría muchas puertas de cara a su futuro. Rachel salió junto a Santana de aquel estudio, lo que la morena no sabía era que aquel papel le iba a dar un giro a su vida entera y no solo en lo que al trabajo se refería.

* * *

_Como les prometí aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de la historia 'Quería que te sintieras especial'_

_Han pasado cinco años desde que Rachel cogiera la oportunidad de irse a LA a grabar una serie de televisión, dejando NY y con ello a Quinn allí. _

_No se enfaden con este primer capítulo introductorio, la rubia aparecerá ya en el siguiente_

_Noten que he dejado muy claro que Rachel piensa que Sam es solo su amigo... lo advierto antes de que alguna Faberry me ataque! jajaj _

_Yo también amo a las chicas juntas pero primera deberán reencontrarse y enfrentarse al pasado y además... ¿no creen que Rachel va a tener que trabajar un poquito para recuperar a Quinn? _

_Actualizaré muy pronto, lo prometo! Espero que me acompañen también en esta historia y dejen sus opiniones a lo largo del camino :) _

_Gracias a los que vienen desde la primera historia y bienvenidos a los nuevos!_


	2. Encuentro

Rachel había disfrutado su semana de vacaciones al máximo, durante la época de rodaje de la serie había días que debía levantarse cerca de las seis de la mañana y podían dar las once de la noche y aún estaba en el estudio. Era la protagonista principal lo que hacía que fuera la que más horas debía de pasar rodando. Por eso ahora disfrutaba tanto su tiempo libre, podía dormir hasta tarde o ir a hacer deporte, se había acostumbrado a ir a correr por las mañanas antes de ir al estudio pero las ultimas semanas habían sido una locura con su horario por lo que poder hacer todo eso aquella semana le sirvió para desconectar de todo lo ocurrido, despejarse y cargar la batería antes de comenzar el rodaje de la película.

Otra de las cosas que se había encargado de hacer en sus días libres fue escaparse santa Bárbara con dos de sus amigas que había hecho en la FOX. No es que no pudiera ir a la playa en los ángeles, era que preferían pasar dos días tranquilas sin paparazzis y sin otros famosos al lado suya. La morena adoraba tomar el sol y era por eso que uno de los requisitos cuando compro su casa fuera tener una buena piscina y jardín donde poder pasarse horas broceandose.

No desaprovechó ni un minuto libre de aquella semana, de hecho comenzó a estudiar más en profundidad el guión. Hasta que no tuviese la reunión con Artie y el resto del equipo no sabía por donde iban a empezar a rodar o como iba a funcionar aquello pero no le importaba, tener un guión bien estudiado siempre era un punto a su favor y para el resto. Rachel seguía siendo igual de perfeccionista que era en el instituto y más tarde en Broadway en lo que se refería a su trabajo. Siempre era la primera en llegar al estudio y la última en irse, si recibía un guión que no le terminaba de gustar no dudaba en comentárselo a los guionistas y darles su opinión. Sin embargo en la película no tendría la opción de hacer eso, se había leído los libros y le encantaban, debía de reconocer que lo que llevaba leído del guión era bastante fiel al libro y eso le gustaba mucho.

La firma del contrato había sido días atrás, Santana la había acompañado ya que sabía más de eso que Rachel. En los cinco años que habían pasado la latina se había encargado de estudiar varios masters y cursos para reforzar su carrera como representante. Rachel se sintió un poco decepcionada al no ver tampoco aquel día a Artie, debería esperar varios días más para la primera reunión del equipo antes de encontrárselo. El chico había terminado su carrera en la escuela de Brooklyn en Nueva York e inmediatamente había comenzado con prácticas y becas para otros directores debido a las buenas críticas y recomendaciones que había obtenido en le escuela. Gracias a una de las colaboraciones que había hecho con una director famoso, Artie consiguió su primera película como director y desde ese momento todo había ido hacia arriba hasta llegar a obtener ahora la famosa trilogía que sin duda si salía bien le terminaría de coronar como director en Hollywood y teniendo en cuenta que Rachel salía en ella, la chica no tenía ninguna duda de que sería un éxito.

La confianza de Rachel en su trabajo y en todo lo que hacía en él era absoluta, si ella lo hacía era porque iba a triunfar, sus proyectos nunca eran perdedores y así lo llevaba demostrando desde el Glee Club. Un grupo de incomprendidos de todo tipo que se habían unido y habían llegado a ganar el campeonato nacional de coros, más tarde entró en NYADA, una de las mejores escuelas del mundo que le había llevado a conseguir su primer papel en Broadway: Funny Girl. El musical se había estrenado décadas atrás y hasta ese momento nadie se había atrevido a revivirlo por miedo a que no diera la talla sin embargo en el momento que todos vieron a Rachel sobre el escenario las dudas habían desaparecido porque una estrella había nacido en aquel escenario. Abandonó el éxito en el musical para ir a Los Ángeles a participar en una serie nueva que nadie conocía y que no sabían como iría pero una vez más la morena lo había conseguido, revolucionando la televisión en sus primer as temporadas y esperando para grabar la última por todo lo alto. Rachel tenía confianza absoluta en su trabajo y no había duda de porqué, todo lo que había hecho o tocado le había otorgado más fama, dinero y satisfacción.

Su vida personal era otra historia, en ella su fuerte confianza desaparecía, sin duda afectada por todos los sucesos de su pasado. A sus 24 años había soportado como desde pequeña la había apartado y se habían reído de ella por tener dos padres gays, había aguantado granizados diarios e insultos constantes en el insituto por ser una marginada que estaba en el Glee Club. Más tarde cuando su vida parecía algo más consistente, la persona que más quería Finn la dejó para que se marchara a Nueva York, donde unos meses más tarde un atractivo chico la había conquistado pero gracias a Santana había descubierto que no era más que un mentiroso que se ganaba la vida acostándose con mujeres mayores. Lo que en aquel momento no tenía ni idea de que ocurriría era que meses después de que su relación con Finn estaba mejorando y parecía tener futuro el chico había fallecido, un hecho que se había convertido en trágico para Rachel. Pasó meses deprimida, encerrada en sí misma y tan solo le hizo falta una persona para volver a ser feliz: Quinn Fabray.

La rubia la había conquistado día a día desde su encuentro en Lima cuando el Glee Club se terminó. A pesar de estar en New Heaven y Rachel en Nueva York, el amor que se tenían y lo que habían construido juntas había hecho que la distancia no supusiera ningún problema para ellas, siendo siempre un fiel apoyo una de la otra, aunque la mayoría de las veces el amor que sentía la rubia por la morena era tal que siempre cedía a los deseas y caprichos de su novia . Y a pesar de ser lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida, Rachel había cometido muchos errores y había sido egoísta lo que había llevado a que Quinn no pudiese soportar la idea de dejarlo todo de nuevo por irse a Los Ángeles por Rachel y así había terminado su relación.

Había tenido que afrontar demasiadas cosas en su vida que le habían llevado a no tener confianza en su vida personal, tenía a Santana que a pesar de todas sus diferencias no la había dejado desde el instituto y luego tenía a Sam que siempre le había caído bien porque era muy dulce pero en los últimos años se habían convertido en un apoyo fundamental, pero en lo que respetaba al resto del mundo Rachel no regalaba su confianza. No había vuelto a tener una relación ni tampoco la quería, ¿para qué darle todo a alguien y correr el riesgo de quedar destrozada después? Eso no iba a volver a pasarle a ella, o al menos eso pensaba Rachel.

Ahora estaba en su casa vistiéndose y preparando su bolso para ir a la primera reunión de la película, en el horario que le habían dado indicaba que era para presentarse todos, coger medidas para el vestuario, reparto de horarios detallados y lugares de rodajes. Cogió su coche y puso en el GPS las coordenadas del estudio al que debía dirigirse, ya que no eran los mismo donde se grababa su serie. El tráfico en LA era una de las cosas que más odiaba Rachel de aquella ciudad, era uno de los motivos por los que siempre iba con tiempo e intentaba llegar temprano, si te pillaba un atasco en plena hora punta podías pasarte una hora sin moverte en tu coche, por suerte para ella, un atasco aquel día iba a ser el menor de sus problemas.

Al llegar a los estudios un guarda de seguridad le pidió su nombre para poder dejarla pasar y le indicó donde estaba el edificio al que debía dirigirse. A Rachel no le gustaba llamar la atención normalmente pero en lo que se refería a su coche no era así, siempre tenía el último modelo de la marca que más le gustase, ya había pasado por un Audi, un Mercedes y ahora tenía entre sus manos un Ferrari. Al igual que ella había influenciado la biblioteca de dvdd de Sam era probable que el paso de los años hubiese influenciado el gusto por los coches que tenía el rubio en ella y como decía la chica, en algo debí de gastar su dinero.

Aparcó en los espacios reservados frente al gran edificio al que debía entrar, no fue hasta que estuvo en el interior cuando por fin retiró de su cara las grandes gafas de sol. Caminó por donde le habían indicado pero antes de llegar a su destino por fin vio una imagen que llevaba deseando desde que había aceptado aquel papel. Artie estaba en su silla de ruedas frente a ella, el chico había mejorado mucho en aquellos cinco años. llevaba unas modernas gafas de pasta negra, el pelo mucho más corto, unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta más moderna, sin duda ahora vestía mucho mejor que en el instituto. Se sonrieron mutuamente al verse y Rachel echó a correr para darle un profundo abrazo cuando le vio.

**-Oh dios mío, cuanto tiempo- **exclamó Rachel.

**-No me lo puedo creer- **dijo Artie cuando se separaron**- la gran Rachel Berry delante mía. **

**-Venga ya Artie, soy yo Rachel, la misma de siempre-** dijo quitándole importancia.

**-Creo que recordar que la Rachel de siempre no salía en televisión todas las semanas-** bromeó el chico.

**-Ni el Artie de siempre iba a producir tres grandes películas seguidas- **siguió con la burla Rachel.

**-Me alegro mucho de que formes parte de la película Rachel-** dijo siendo sincero.

**-Es una gran oportunidad Artie, agradezco mucho que dieras mi nombre para el papel-** agradeció la morena.

**-Me ha costado caro-** dijo riendo**- la productora me dijo que si yo te elegía como protagonista ellos se encargaban del resto del casting. **

**-¿Y qué te parecen mis compañeros?-** preguntó curiosa.

**-Aunque no te lo creas los voy a conocer hoy al igual que tú- **respondió Artie.

**-Estoy realmente nerviosa- **confesó la morena.

**-Y yo, pero tranquila, hoy no te voy a torturar detrás de las cámaras-** bromeó el chico.

**-Aunque me tortures a diario me alegra volver a verte y pasar tiempo contigo**- dijo Rachel sonrojándose.

**-A mí también Rachel- **correspondió el director-** ¿sigue Santana siendo tu representante? **

**-Creo que me mataría si intentara despedirla-** bromeó la actriz**- pero es genial en su trabajo.**

**-Tengo ganas de verla-** reconoció el de las gafas.

**-Si quieres podría organizar algo en mi casa un día de estos y nos vemos todos, además Sam vive en frente mía, podría venir también**- ofreció Rachel.

**-Me parece una fantástica idea-** aceptó Artie.

Iban a seguir hablando cuando una mujer les interrumpió, al parecer la reunión debía de empezar, por lo que la siguieron hacia la sala donde ya había varios grupos de personas. Al entrar todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Rachel, sin duda todos la reconocían, la productora había mantenido en completo secreto los actores que participarían, de hecho ese mismo día habían convocado una rueda de prensa para anunciarlo. Artie se presentó a todos como el director y a continuación presentó a Rachel como la protagonista. Emily, una de las encargadas del casting fue la responsable de ir presentando al resto de chicos que estaban allí.

**-Bueno y falta tu compañera y coprotagonista Rachel-** dijo mirando a su alrededor buscándola pero no la vio**- que raro que no esté aquí.**

**-Vaya primera impresión llegar tarde el primer día-** protestó Rachel por lo bajo ganándose un codazo de Artie.

**-Perdón, disculpas a todos por la tardanza, el tráfico en LA es horrible-** a Rachel no le hizo falta darse la vuelta para reconocer inmediatamente a la persona que acababa de entrar por aquella puerta.

**-Aquí estás, bienvenida, chicos os presento a Quinn Fabray- **la rubia pasó al lado de Rachel sin reparar en quien era para dirigirse al lado de Emily.

**-Gracias, un placer conoceros a todos-** fue en ese momento, al girarse cuando la vio allí de pie, mirándola fijamente estaba Rachel que aún no reaccionaba a lo que tenía delante.

**-Ellos son Artie, el director y Rachel la coprotagonista-** hizo un gesto con la mano para señalar a ambos pero Quinn no reaccionó ni reparó en la presencia de Artie, lo único que podía hacer era mirar a Rachel.

**-Oh dios mío, Quinn, no me lo puedo creer- **fue Artie quien rompió aquel momento de tensión acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

**-Artie, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que estabas en esto?-** preguntó la rubia por fin reaccionando.

**-¿Por qué no me habías dicho tú que te habían cogido?-** preguntó el chico.

**-Me dijeron que era muy secreto- r**espondió tímida Quinn.

**-Ahí tienes mi respuesta- **las risas de Artie habían relajada el ambiente aunque Rachel siguiera con todos los músculos de su cuerpo completamente tensos.

**-Siento interrumpir el momento pero debemos empezar la reunión**- dijo Emily.

Todos aceptaron la orden de Emily y se sentaron alrededor de la gran mesa que había en aquella habitación. Artie se había quedado al lado de Quinn pero Rachel que seguía algo confusa, desconfiada e insegura se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa. Lo primero que se habló fue el tema de fechas, al parecer la productora quería estrenar la película lo antes posible lo que hacía que tuviesen un horario muy apretado durante todo el verano y casi ningún día de libertad. Muchas de las escenas, sobre todo las que contenían efectos especiales se rodarían allí en los estudios pero para las exteriores que la parecer eran muy abundantes en la película deberían viajar primero a Canadá y más tarde a Europa para ir a los escenarios. Lo que todavía convertía aquel rodaje en más locura aún. Cuando todos estos puntos estuvieron más que claros, Artie pasó a explicarles como concebía que debía de entenderse la historia y como debía de desarrollarse, siempre fiel al libro por supuesto pero en conjunto quería dejar en esa primer parte un toque especial intrigante de cara a la segunda parte.

Más tarde pasaron a enseñarles las diferentes partes del estudio, entre las salas de maquillaje, peluquería y vestuario, que eran fundamentales en cualquier película. Los trabajadores de vestuario no perdieron el tiempo y tomaron las medidas de todos en cuantos los vieron, a pesar que ya tenían todas las tallas de los casting, querían asegurarse de que el vestuario era perfecto. En las afueras del edificio, al otro lado del parking, estaban las caravanas personales de cada uno donde podían pasar el tiempo entre escenas, tener sus pertenencias y demás, Rachel estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas porque tenía la suya propia en el estudio de la serie. A lo que no estaba acostumbrar era a ver que la caravana de al lado de la suya tuviese escrito el nombre de Quinn Fabray en grandes letras.

Ignoró aquel hecho y siguió obedeciendo las diferentes órdenes que le iban dando. Aún no había cruzado palabra con Quinn, ni lo hizo en el resto del día que pasaron en el estudio. A la tarde Artie les comunicó que debían de asistir con él a la rueda de prensa por petición de la productora como una orden, por lo que se montaron en uno de los carritos que se usaban en los estudios para desplazarse y las llevaron a la sala de prensa disponible en la zona. Los productores fueron los encargados de comenzar la rueda de prensa junto con Artie y la escritora del libro, diciendo lo que se solía decir en esos momentos 'esperamos hacer justicia al libro' 'estamos orgullosos de poder llevar a cabo este proyecto' y muchas frases más hechas. Aquello había dejado a Rachel y a Quinn a solas, esperando a ser llamadas para anunciar que eran ellas la actrices seleccionadas.

**-Ho…Hola- **dijo por fin Rachel que permanecía de pie al lado de Quinn.

**-Hola- **respondió Quinn seria sin mirarla.

**-Yo…estás… no sé que decir- **confesó la morena siendo sincera.

**-Es lo que tienen cinco años de silencio-** ahí estaba, primera frase de Quinn hacia ella y era el primer reproche.

**-Vaya forma de empezar**- dijo Rachel sorprendida por esa respuesta.

**-Lo siento, no era el momento-** se disculpó Quinn, tenía muchas cosas que podía reprochar a Rachel pero aquel no era el momento ni las circunstancias para hacerlo**- me ha sorprendido encontrarme contigo.**

**-Y a mí- **confesó Rachel.

La morena iba a decirle que se alegraba de verla pero no pudo porque alguien pronunció su nombre y tuvo que salir a saludar a las cámaras junto a Artie, los productores y la escritora. Minutos después pronunciaban el nombre de Quinn que salió a la tarima y se puso junto a Rachel para posar para las fotos. Sin duda aquella escena era rara, Rachel y Quinn llevaban cinco años sin hablarse, desde que Rachel lo había dejado todo para irse a Los Ángeles y ahora leí estaban una al lado de la otra haciéndose fotos para anunciar que harían una película juntas. Esto suponía que en los próximos meses iban a tener que pasar muchas horas juntas y no solo eso… Deberían hacer dos películas más aparte de aquella. Por suerte para Rachel la actuación era su punto fuerte y no tuvo problema en poner su mayor sonrisa para las cámaras ignorando las miles de cosas que estaban pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. Tenía a Quinn allí delante, quería preguntarle tantas cosas que no sabía ni por donde empezar y menos después del reproche que minutos atrás la rubia no había dudado en soltarle.

Cuando terminó la rueda de prensa se despidió cordialmente de los allí presentes alegando que tenía un pequeño compromiso y se dirigió hacia su coche lo más rápido que pudo. Condujo directa a su casa con la música a todo volumen y lo metió en el patio delantero sin ni siquiera molestarse en aparcarlo bien. Entró en la casa y fuera directa a su habitación, se quitó la ropa para ponerse el pijama y meterse directa en la cama, no sin antes apagar su teléfono no quería ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie. Santana que había visto la rueda de prensa emitida más tarde llamó inmediatamente a Rachel pero no le había cogido el teléfono y más tarde le daba que estaba apagado, lo que no era una buena señal. Su preocupación fue tal que llamó a Sam para ver si el chico sabía algo de ella, el rubio al no haberla visto en todo el día se acercó a su casa. Su coche estaba allí, y de la habitación de arriba se veía una pequeña luz por lo que llamó al timbre varias veces pero nadie respondió, Sam también preocupado regresó a su casa para llamar a Santana y decirle que Rachel no respondía. Al entrar en su casa escuchó el nombre de Rachel en la televisión que se había dejado puesta y fue cuando lo entendió todo, allí estaban las imágenes de Rachel posando en la ruega de prensa con Quinn a su lado, al parecer la rubia era la otra protagonista de la película de Rachel. Sam llamó a Santana para decirle que Rachel no respondía pero que el coche estaba allí y había luz en la casa lo que parecía indicar que la morena no quería ver a nadie en ese momento.

No se equivocaban, Rachel estaba en la cama, intentando entender todo lo que ocurría, al ver a Quinn aquel día los cinco años anteriores que había estado construyendo una coraza apartando cualquier recuerdo que tuviese con la rubia habían desaparecido en el momento en el que las palabras 'disculpas por la tardanza, el tráfico en LA es horrible' habían salido de su boca. Quinn estaba radiante, melena medio corta, más morena de la última vez que Rachel había estado con ella, un bonito vestido veraniego que marcaba su figura y unas zapatos de tacón que la estilizaban completaban su look. Rachel no había podido dejar de mirarla durante los primera diez minutos que estuvo en la habitación y ahora era todo lo que veía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, Quinn estaba allí en su mente, Quinn iba a estar en la misma película que ella, sin duda Quinn había vuelto de la forma más inesperada a su vida.

* * *

_Nuevo capítulo! _

_Como han podido comprobar por la primer frase que Quinn le ha dirigido a Rachel la morena no va a tener nada sencillo intentar tener a Quinn con ella de nuevo. _

_He leído sus reviews y creanme que pienso lo mismo que ustedes! Rachel se lo tiene que ganar y muy bien para recuperar a la rubia y sus amigos, va a aprender a lo largo del camino y darse cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que hizo mal... La rubia no va a ser tan facil, ha cmabiado! _

_Disfruten y sigan comentando y dando idea :) _

_Gracias! _


	3. ¿Podrás?

A la mañana siguiente Rachel se levantó con los ojos hinchados y rojos debido a la noche que había pasado, le costó mucho dormirse debido a que no podía parar de pensar y llorar por lo impactante de la vuelta de Quinn a su vida. Si por ella fuera no habría salido de la cama aquel día porque por suerte para ella no debía de empezar a grabar hasta el día siguiente pero el timbre de su casa no paraba de sonar por lo que se resignó a levantarse y abrir. No tardó en descubrir que era Santana gritándole preocupada por haber estado desaparecida desde el día anterior.

**-Santana me duele la cabeza, ¿puedes gritar un poco más bajo?- **pidió Rachel haciéndose un café.

**-¿Tanto trabajo te costaba mandarme un mensaje?-** siguió regañándole la latina**- tuve que llamar a Sam para ver si el sabía algo de ti**

**-Espera, ¿llamaste a Sam?-** preguntó sorprendida-** ¿le contaste algo?**

**-Solo le dije que estaba preocupada porque no me respondías, no le dije la razón de mi preocupación- l**e respondió Santana-** pero Sam no es tonto Rachel, habrá visto las noticias igual que todos. **

**-No quería ver a nadie San, no quería hablar con nadie, solo necesitaba estar sola-** admitió la morena.

**-Lo entiendo Rachel pero podrías haber escrito un simple mensaje diciéndome '****_mira las noticias y sabrás porque no quiero hablar'_****, ¿tan difícil era?**- preguntó la latina.

**-Lo siento San, de verdad- **se disculpó Rachel.

**-¿Quieres hablar de ello?**- preguntó Santana.

**-No lo sé Santana, fue todo tan raro- **respondió Rachel.

**-¿Hablaste con ella?- **Santana conocía a Rachel, la chica necesitaba un pequeño empujó n para desahogarse.

**-Apenas unas frases y le bastó para echarme en cara que llevábamos cinco años sin hablar**- le contó Rachel**- fue todo muy tenso Santana, encontrarme a Quinn era lo que menos me esperaba que pudiera pasarme. **

**-¿Cómo te sentiste?-** Santana se sentó a su lado en el sofá para darle su apoyo.

**-¿La verdad?-** la latina asintió con la cabeza-** abrumada, no sabía que hacer, decir o pensar, lo único que sabía era que estaba delante mía deslumbrante y más guapa que nunca. **

**-Rachel, ¿eres consciente de que tendrás que pasar todo el verano con ella?-** preguntó Santana**- y más tarde vendrán las promociones y dos películas más.**

**-Lo he pensado mucho desde ayer- **confesó la actriz.

**-No quiero menospreciarte pero… ¿podrás hacerlo?-** Santana sin duda estaba preocupada por su amiga.

**-Es mi trabajo Santana, he firmado un contrato, ¿por qué iba a renunciar yo?-** e preguntó a sí misma- que renuncie ella si quiere.

**-Ese fue tu problema siempre, esperar que Quinn renunciara a todo por ti- **tal y como dijo aquellas palabra se arrepintió al momento, no le había dicho en cinco años a Rachel lo que pensaba de su ruptura y ahora tampoco era el momento-** lo siento Rachel, no quería decir eso. **

**-Soy una actriz profesional Santana, podré hacerlo- **respondió ignorando lo que la latina le había dicho.

**-Si necesitabas hablar de todo esto me tienes para lo que sea Rachel-** dijo Santana dándole un abrazo.

**-Gracias San-** agradeció Rachel que hundió su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y se permitió una vez más llorar por todo aquello.

Santana se quedó en la casa de la morena hasta después de comer, se aseguró de distraer a Rachel y hablar de cualquier cosa que no tuviese que ver con la película o con Quinn. La actriz se echó una siesta después de comer para intentar compensar un poco la falta de sueño que tenía por la noche anterior. Se despertó a media tarde de nuevo al oír el timbre, si las cosas seguían así iba a terminar por desconectar aquel maldito timbre. Esta vez no se encontró con Santana sino con Sam, el chico estaba con su media sonrisa adorable y las manos en los bolsillos como un tímido niño pequeño. Rachel le dejó pasar consciente de que el chico también debía de haber estado preocupado por ella. Sam intentó prepararle la cena a Rachel pero la chica no le dejó, insistió en pedir cualquier cosa preparada y así no tenían que complicarse, la elección había sido fácil, comida tailandesa que era algo que Rachel adoraba.

**-Ayer me llamó Santana- **dijo el chico para sacar el tema sutilmente**- estaba preocupada por ti y vine a buscarte. **

**-Fue un día muy largo y después de la rueda de prensa con tantos flashes de las cámaras me dio algo de migraña- **se justificó Rachel- así que vine directa y me acosté.

**-Estabas muy guapa en la rueda de prensa-** Rachel lo miró sabiendo lo que quería decir, había visto a Quinn allí.

**-Gracias Sam- **la morena se acurrucó a su lado sin mirarle a la cara.

**-¿Sabías lo de Quinn?-** aquella pregunta fue mucho más directa.

**-No, de hecho Artie tampoco lo sabía**- explicó la morena- nos quedamos sorprendidos al verla pero apenas hablé con ella.

**-Tengo ganas de ver a Artie-** si Rachel no iba a hablar de Quinn no iba a ser él quien sacara aquel difícil tema.

**-Él también a ti, le dije de hacer una cena o algo y nos veíamos todo**s- le contó Rachel.

**-Me parece una gran idea- **Sam dejó un beso en la cabeza de la morena cuando sonó el timbre-** quédate aquí, yo me encargo**- la morena le vio levantarse, pagar la comida y volver con todo lo necesario para cenar al sofá**- aquí tiene lo más bonito de Los Ángeles su cena. **

**-Gracias Sam**- agradeció el cumplido con un suave beso en los labios.

¿Por qué le había afectado tanto ver a Quinn cuando ni había hablado con ella? Hace dos días era la persona más feliz del mundo y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie se lo impidiera.

Rachel pensó que podía seguir con su vida igual dos días antes, igual que antes de que Quinn apareciera en su vida porque al fin y al cabo se había pasado los cinco años anteriores siendo feliz sin ella, ¿quién la necesitaba ahora? Lo que la morena no sabía era que hasta el momento a su felicidad siempre le había faltado algo, algo que se dejó el día que decidió dejar Nueva York.

A la mañana siguiente el despertador sonó temprano, debía ir por primera vez al estudio por lo que se levantó y se fue a la ducha. No se molestó en ser silenciosa para no despertar a Sam, que se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior, porque el chico no se despertaba ni con una había hecho nada con Sam la noche anterior, por alguna razón no sentía que fuese lo correcto estar con él, no en ese momento pero sí se quedó a dormir porque era tarde cuando terminaron de ver la película. Le dejó allí durmiendo y se marchó en coche al estudio después de darse una larga y despertadora ducha de agua caliente, si había algo que le gustara eran las duchas de agua caliente aunque fuera pleno verano.

Esta vez tenían preparado en la puerta un pase para su coche para evitar que tuviera que identificarse todos los días que fuera al estudio, Rachel agradecía enormemente aquel tipo de comodidades y no sería la única. Cuando llegó al aparcamiento del día anterior encontró que uno de los mejores sitios libres tenía su nombre delante de él y al bajar del coche pudo ver que la plaza libre de su lado tenía el nombre de Quinn. Parece que iba a ser común encontrar su nombre al lado del de Quinn en aquel estudio.

Fue directa a su caravana para dejar el bolso, pudo ver que ya le habían dejado allí el vestuario que debería usar en la escena que grabarían aquel día. Miró la hora de llamada para peluquería y maquillaje, aún tenía más de quince minutos, lo que era perfecto para vestirse con tranquilidad. Una de las cosas que más rara le parecía de rodar una película era que no se grababa cronológicamente, es decir, la primera escena que iban a rodar aquel día en realidad ocurría casi a mitad de película. Cogió el traje que tenía en la pechar y se lo puso, era una especie de uniforme ceñido de mangas cortas negro y rojo. Se miró en el espejo, aquello le sentaba bien y se fue dentro del estudio a maquillaje y peluquería.

Pudo ver que la caravana de Quinn tenía la puerta abierta, la rubia debía de haber llegado ya pero no la esperó, siguió su caminó hasta entrar en la sala de destino. Se presentó a las chicas que estaban allí y le indicaron donde sentarse. Aprovechó aquel largo rato para repasar el guión, por suerte no tenía mucho texto que memorizar. La primera escena consistía en una especia de campo de entrenamiento donde el personaje de Rachel debía de animar al de Quinn para que mostrara sus habilidades. El peinado elegido era el de una trenza despeinada a un lado y un maquillaje básico ya que se suponía que se estaba entrenando.

Quinn apareció por la sala mientras a ella la maquillaban, el pelo mucho más corto de la rubia había que su peinado fuera más sencillo, una simple coleta atrás con el pelo engominado y un maquillaje también bastante sencillo. Sin embargo como Rachel había llegado antes que ella también pudo marcharse antes para encontrarse con Artie y hablar unos minutos antes de que Quinn apareciera. Una vez estuvieron las dos, Artie y los chicos de efectos especiales le explicaron como funcionaba todo, era algo muy nuevo para ellas, había muchas cosas en aquel escenario pero las paredes estaban rodeadas de lona verde que indicaban que sería incorporado por el ordenador más tarde.

Artie dio comienzo a la escena y las chicas se desplazaron a sus posiciones. Allí se encontraban los 24 chicos que debían participar en aquella escena, estaban en una gran nave con pruebas y diferentes cosas por lo que había cámaras por todos lados mientras cada uno hacía los ejercicios que se le habían asignado. Parecía absurdo pero casi habían pasado media mañana sin que sus personajes dijeran una palabra en absoluto, todo era practicar y entrenar.

La siguiente escena que debían de rodar aunque ocurría en el campo de entrenamiento no era correlativa a la que habían grabado anteriormente. Al principio cada una debía de estar haciendo varias cosas por separado en aquel campo de entrenamiento como por la mañana pero tras una supuesta caída más que ensayada de Quinn Rachel debería de acercarse a ella. Después de rodar varias tomas de cada una y en general, venía el momento que Rachel llevaba dos días temiendo, sus personajes debían de interactuar por primera vez.

**-Levántate y lanza una de esas cosas metálicas-** dijo Rachel siguiendo el guión.

**-Pero Hatch nos dijo que no mostráramos nuestras habilidades-** respondió Quinn.

Rachel se quedó bloqueada sin decir su frase ni levantarse hasta que Artie cortó la escena, la morena despertó y se disculpó por el olvido, a Quinn le sorprendió lo boqueada que se había quedado la actriz que pidió un minuto para refrescarse. A su vuelta rodaron terminaron de rodar aquella escena correctamente y decidieron que al ir bien de tiempo grabarían otra pequeña escena más. Una vez más apenas tenía guión, Rachel y Quinn permanecían sentadas en un banco largo rato hasta que llamaban al personaje de la morena por megafonía y se levantaba.

**-Eh, Katniss, apunta bien- **decía Quinn antes de que la morena desapareciera tras una puerta.

Rachel sabía lo que tocaba por guión después de aquel momento, era una escena de ella sola, lanzando flechas con un arco mientras era ignorada por el resto de los personajes, al ser la última escena que quedaba con ese vestuario Artie le pidió a Rachel que si podían terminar de grabarla aquel día para llevar bien el tema de horarios al día siguiente y la morena aceptó sin problema. Tuvieron que explicarle como coger un arco pero una vez lo supo pudieron rodar varias tomas sin ningún corte ya que como decía la morena, por algo en su seria la llamaban 'primera toma Berry' porque si por algo se caracterizaba era por no ser ella la que estropeara las tomas.

Cuando salió de rodar aquella última escena fue a su caravana para quitarse el vestuario, ponerse sus cómodos vaqueros y volver a casa. La plaza para Quinn junto a su coche estaba vacía de nuevo, entre que no había tenido ni un segundo libre para hablar con la rubia y que sus personajes tampoco tenían que hacerlo había sido un día un tanto extraño. Al llegar a casa sacó unas verduras de la nevera para hacerlas rápidamente y meterse en la cama de nuevo ya que al día siguiente debía volver temprano al estudio, esperaba que todo aquel esfuerzo mereciera la pena por no tener vacaciones.

A la mañana siguiente no fue la primera en llegar ya que el coche de la rubia estaba allí aparcado cuando llegó, no le sorprendió ver un vehículo negro de dos plazas, siempre había sido su color favorito para los coches. Fue a su caravana y esta vez encontró varias perchas de vestuario lo que parecía indicar que ese día seguramente tocaban de nuevo escenas no consecutivas. Esta vez el look era más cómodo, unos sencillos vaqueros y una blusa amarilla. Quinn ya se encontraba en maquillaje iba vestido también con una pantalones y una camisa de color azul, la morena saludó a todos antes de sentarse en su silla. Esta vez hasta su peinado sería sencillo, pelo suelto y algo rizado que caería por sus hombros y cuando Quinn salía pudo ver que también lo llevaba suelto pero liso.

Iba con el guión en las manos repasando cuando entró en el plató y se quedo sorprendida por el escenario que tenía delante, una gran habitación con una mesa llena de comida todo adornado muy lujosamente. Pudo ver a Quinn hablando con uno de los chicos pero no se acercó, decidió sentarse en la silla que lleva su nombre a esperar ser llamada mientras miraba algo en su móvil. Artie no tardó en aparecer y explicarles donde estarían las cámaras y el toque que quería.

**-Espero que no hayáis desayunado porque como tengamos que repetir mucho la toma vais a hinchados de comer-** bromeó el director.

**-Espera, ¿tenemos que comer mientras transcurre la escena?- **preguntó confusa Rachel.

**-Si Rachel, toda la comida es de verdad, para hacerlo más creíble debéis comer mientras pasa la conversación-** le explicó uno de los chicos.

**-Pero… esto es carne de verdad-** dijo Rachel confusa.

**-Rachel es vegetariana-** dijo la rubia cuando todos miraron confusos a Rachel que por primera vez en todo el día escuchó la voz de Quinn.

**-Sí, soy vegetariana- **afirmó Rachel mirando a uno de los técnicos-** ¿no podéis ponerme pasta o verdura o cualquier otra cosa para la escena?**

**-Está bien, Ben, en la mesa de desayuno hay salchichas de tofe, trae unas cuentas-** ordenó Artie al chico**- ensayaremos mientras una toma sin la comida. **

**-Te has acordado- **dijo Rachel girándose para mirar a Quinn a los ojos fijamente por primera vez desde el día de su reencuentro.

**-Ha sido una tontería- **dijo encogiendo los hombros y quitándole importancia.

**-Gracias Quinn-** Rachel a la que aquel detallé le había encantado.

**-Lo habría hecho por cualquiera-** dijo Quinn quitándole importancia al asunto.

Rachel se vio obligada a apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos color miel que tanto la habían cautivado siempre y que ahora le intimidaban. En cuanto tuvo en la mesa varias de las salchichas pudieron comenzar a rodar sin problemas, era una escena fácil pero intensa debido al guión de Quinn, compartían mesa con otros dos actores bastante famosos en aquel mundillo. Tuvieron que cambiarse de vestuario apea la siguiente escena que transcurría en la misma sala y en la misma mesa pero esta vez eran ellas dos y solo uno de los actores. Rachel esperaba que esta vez no tuvieran problemas con el tema de la comida y por suerte para ella no lo hubo porque esta vez le habían puesto una tarta delante que no había dudado ni un minuto en devorar cuando por fin les dijeron que la escena estaba terminada lo que provocó la continua risa de todos a su alrededor incluida la de Quinn.

Debía de reconocer que había sido un día mucho menos tenso que el anterior a pesar de los varios cambios de vestuarios y el percance que habían tenido por la mañana con la comida. Nadie debía de quedarse rodando hasta tarde aquel día por lo que todos se marcharon a su caravana para cambiares y marcharse. Cuando salió ya con su ropa y su bolso en las manos iba mirando el móvil por lo que no se dio cuente de que Quinn salía de la caravana y se chocó con ella.

**-Perdón no te había visto- **se disculpó Rachel.

**-Es lo que tiene ir distraída con el móvil sin mirar lo que hay a tu alrededor**- no fue la intención de Quinn que sonora como un reproche

**-¿A casa ya?-** preguntó Rachel ignorando su comentario.

**-Sí, a descansar- d**ijo Quinn aún sin mirarla mientras se acercaba a su coche.

**-Yo igual- **dijo riendo la morena mientras caminaba hacia el coche con ella-** bonito coche.**

**-El tuyo lo supera- **dijo Quinn señalando el Ferrari de Rachel**-ventajas de ser una estrella supongo ¿no?**

**-Quinn, yo…-** Rachel iba a preguntarle si podían hablar cuando el teléfono de la rubia las interrumpió.

**-Si ya voy, me he entretenido en el estudio, ahora nos vemos- **Rachel había escuchado la conversación atenta**- tengo que irme, mañana nos vemos Rach. **

La rubia se montó en el coche sin ser consciente de que se había despedida de la morena llamándola por su mote, algunas costumbres era demasiado difíciles cambiarlas a pesar de todo pero Rachel si había reparado en aquel mote. Se dejó caer en su coche y condujo a casa perdida entre sus pensamientos, no quería estar sola, no esa noche, no después de ese mote pero fue incapaz de llamar a Sam, en lugar de eso le pidió a Santana si podía pasarse a cenar a casa. Santana estaba ya acoplada en su sofá pero el tono que detectó en Rachel al otro lado del teléfono le habían hecho saber que la morena la necesitaba por algo así que se vistió cogió su coche y condujo hasta allí. Llamó al timbre de fuera y Rachel no tardó en abrirle, caminó por el patio delantero hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa que estaba abierta. Entró preguntando por Rachel pero no obtuvo respuesta, encontró a la morena en el sofá abrazando un cojín, en la mesa una copa de vino y en su cara unos ojos tristes.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-** preguntó Santana sentándose a su lado.

**-No sé si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo-** respondió Rachel dejando que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla.

Santana la abrazó y dejó que la chica se tranquilizara antes de preguntar nada. Menos de una semana, un amable gesto aquella mañana con lo de la comida y un simple mote cariñoso le habían hecho falta a Quinn para derrumbar todos los cimientos de Rachel y dejarla en aquel estado confuso y perdido en el que parecía se estaba sumergiendo cada vez más rápido.

* * *

_Aquí les dejo una nueva actualización! Voy a intentar aclarar un poco las cosas ante los reviews!_

_A varios reviews: Sí! Quinn se enterará del lío entre Sam y Rachel pero lo estoy reservando para el momento adecuado y también lo hará Mercedes que aparecerá más adelante. _

_Al Guest: Sí! cuando escribí el nombre de Emily pensé en el personaje de PLL, así que ya tiene cara para todos :) _

_A Guest: Quinn seguirá siendo fría pero educada como siempre ha sido :) y no! No se ha acostado con medio país en los cinco años! Diría que como mucho se acostó con 3 pero no serán relevantes de momento ;) _

_A _JuliFaberryGranger : _ La relación entre Sam y Rachel se resolverá pronto pero no en este capítulo! :) _

_Antes de que estallen, no piensen que el comentario de que Rachel es vegetariana por parte de Quinn es que la rubia esté cediendo, lo he repetido varias veces, por encima de todo Quinn es educada y sabe que en el trabajo debe comportarse si quiere que la película salga bien. _

_En el próximo capítulo Santana y Rachel hablarán de la rubia y Rachel seguirá intentando entender que pasa ahora que la rubia está de vuelta en su vida de una forma u otra! Quinn va a seguir manteniendo las distancias un poco más! Lo siento por los que odian el drama :( _

_Gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan a guiar la historia y hacer que les guste más aún! Un saludo _


	4. Silencio

**-¿Estás mejor?**- preguntó la latina cuando Rachel se separó por fin de ella**- ¿Más tranquila?**

**-Sí, gracias San-** respondió la morena casi en un susurro.

**-¿Me vas a contar ya que ocurre o te lo saco a golpes?**- preguntó Santana.

**-Lo que me pasa es Quinn, San-** admitió por fin la morena**- me he pasado cinco años sin hablarle, sin pensar en ella, ignorándola y ahora aparece de la nada, y en tres días hace que toda la vida que he construido a mi alrededor se caiga. **

**-¿Por qué crees que se cae?-**

**-No lo sé, es lo único que he sentido en estos días- **respondió Rachel.

**-¿Has hablado con ella algo al respecto?-** siguió interrogando la chica.

**-¿Hablar con ella? Apenas hemos hablado- **la morena aprovechó para contarle lo ocurrido aquel día-** nadie me llama Rach, no dejo que nadie lo haga desde que me fui de NY y llega ella lo suelta y se va tan tranquila. **

**-A ver que me entere-** dijo Santana aclarando sus ideas-** el otro día te encerraste en casa a llorar al verla por primera vez y hoy me llamas medio llorando porque ha recordado que eres vegetariana y te ha llamado Rach-** la morena asintió con la cabeza al resumen de Santana**- ¿por qué te afecta tanto Rachel? Hace mil años que rompisteis. **

**-No lo sé Santana, ese es el problema desde que ha aparecido parece que no sé nada-** protestó la morena.

**-Voy a volver a preguntarte esto de nuevo, ¿estás completamente segura de que quieres continuar en la película?-** preguntó la latina muy seria.

**-No estoy completamente segura- **respondió Rache**l- pero tampoco quiero dejarla, sé que es confuso y raro pero no quiero dejar la película.**

**-Está bien, lo comprendo-** dijo la latina procesando aquello-** pero tienes que aprender a controlarlo, no podemos estar así todas las noches después de grabar ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Lo entiendo-** dijo Rachel avergonzada**- es solo que….**

**-Dilo**- le dijo Santana y Rachel la miró confusa**- di lo que llevas queriendo decir desde que la viste, reconócelo, sabes que no te voy a juzgar.**

**-Volver a verla me hizo reabrir una herida que creía cerrada hacer mucho tiempo-** admitió Rachel**- me hace preguntarme si no cometí el mayor error de mi vida al marcharme de Nueva York, ¿cómo sería nuestra vida ahora? **

**-Nadie puede saber eso Rachel pero ante eso tienes dos opciones-** le aconsejó la latina**- puedes intentar olvidarlo o intentar arreglarlo, es tu decisión, pero piénsalo bien ante de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, no quiero que vuelvas a arrepentirte. **

**-No me has dicho si crees que cometí un error**- le reprochó Rachel.

**-Si me hubieras preguntado por cualquier otra cosa te respondería pero en lo que respecta al amor no tengo ni la más remota idea de que hacer. **

**-¿Qué tal con Britt?-** preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

**-Estamos bien, como siempre, ahora está de gira con una compañía de danza-** explicó la latina-** pero sé que quiere un compromiso definitivo entre nosotras después de tantos años y yo sigo huyendo. **

**-Es hora de que sientes la cabeza Santana, Britt te quiere de verdad-** le dijo Rachel.

**-Mira quién me va a dar consejos del amor a mí-** se burló de ella Santana- **¿Qué pasa con Sam?**

**-¿Qué pasa con Sam?**- repitió Rache**l- somos amigos igual que siempre. **

**-Amigos que se acuestan desde hace más de un año y medio y se pasan la vida en la casa del uno o el otro-** le recordó la latina.

**-¿Sabes qué? Es tarde y tienes que irte porque yo mañana tengo que volver a grabar y ver a Quinn y aun no he decidido que hacer con mi vida- **dijo Rachel tirando del a latina hacia la puerta.

**-¿Me estás echando? Vengo desde le otro lado de la ciudad a consolarte y cuando hablo de cosas que no te gustan me echas- **protestó la latina**- tienes suerte de que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo contigo.**

**-Buenas noches Santana- **se despidió de ella cerrando la puerta y volviendo a su habitación.

Si había algo que le apeteciera menos que hablar sobre que suponía la vuelta de Quinn a su vida y como le había afectado era hablar de la no relación que a su parecer mantenía con Sam y donde quedaba eso ahora que ella estaba tan confusa por culpa de la rubia.

Aquella noche no durmió nada bien, y la prueba fue las grandes ojeras con las que apareció a la mañana siguiente en la sala de maquillaje, detalle que fue comentado por la chica que le maquillaba que no tardó en preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Quinn a su lado en otra silla había mirado de reojo a Rachel intentando saber si de verdad le ocurría algo, si había alguien que estaba acostumbrada a horarios locos y no parar era Rachel, así que si tenía mala cara era porque debía de ocurrirle algo.

Aquel día de grabaciones fue eterno para Rachel, no solo porque las escenas eran intentas y pesadas, sino porque entre tomas se ponía lo auriculares y regresaba a la silla con el guión en la mano para repasar de nuevo lo que tocara después. Quinn se acercó a sentarse en su silla que como era normal y habitual estaba al lado de la de Rachel. La miró para intentar descifrar que le ocurría aquel día pero la chica estaba completamente aislada con su música puesta, no se quitó los auriculares hasta que Artie se presentó delante de ella.

**-Rachel, ¿Estás bien?- **preguntó Artie**- te notó algo distante y distraída hoy. **

**-Si, estoy bien Artie, ¿hay algún problema con las tomas?- **preguntó preocupada.

**-No, no las tomas están bien, solo estaba preocupada por ti-** dijo el chico pero alguien lo llamó y tuvo que marcharse**- ahora os llamamos para otra toma. **

**-Ya se ha ido puedes dejar de mentir, ¿qué te pasa?-** la rubia había aprovechado el momento sin música de Rachel para hablarle.

**-No he mentido- **se defendió la morena.

**-Sigues jugando con tus dedos cuando estás mintiendo Rachel-** dijo Quinn aún sin mirarla sonriendo sin querer al decir aquello.

**-No he dormido bien esta noche y me duele mucho la cabeza-** admitió Rachel sin confesar el motivo por el cual no había dormido bien-** de hecho voy a por una pastilla.**

Rachel se levantó para huir a su caravana, con un poco de suerte tendría al menos media hora solitaria tumbada en la cama. Quinn lo había hecho de nuevo una simple amable frase y un detalle que no había olvidado, la rubia seguía reconociendo su forma de mentir simplemente mirándola de reojo pero la rubia lo único que realmente había hecho era mostrar interés en saber si su compañera de reparto estaba bien para seguir trabajando. Quinn podía haber cambiado mucho con los años pero si algo seguía siendo era una chica educada y correcta que sabía mantener la compostura incluso con su peor enemigo si se trataba de trabajo y por ello no le estaba suponiendo ningún problema la presencia de Rachel porque para ella era una más del reparto. Rachel se sentó en la cama tan sólo un minuto para descansar pero el sueño le pudo y término por quedarse dormida rápidamente. Quinn seguía en su silla con el guión atenta a como cambiaban y mejoraban algunas cosas del escenario a su alrededor. Al cabo de un rato Artie apareció preguntando por la morena y Quinn le dijo lo único que sabía que se había ido a su caravana. El director mando a alguien a buscarla y al cabo de cinco minutos la actriz aparecía de nuevo en el plato para terminar de rodar lo que faltaba. Por suerte para ella esta vez era Quinn la que debía quedarse sola rodando una escena más, de tal forma que ella se marcho apenas sin despedirse de nadie directa a su coche. Saco el móvil antes de arrancar y vio varias llamadas de Sam, no tenía ganas de hablar pero tampoco quería preocupar al chico así q le devolvió la llamada.

**-Ey, ¿dónde estas?-** le preguntó nada más descolgar.

**-Saliendo del estudio, acabo de terminar de rodar**- respondió Rachel activando el manos libres para poder conducir a casa.

**-Yo estaba haciendo la cena y me he preguntando si querías pasarte un rato-** ofreció el chico.

**-Lo cierto es que no Sam**- dijo con tono cansado.

**-¿Pasa algo?**- preguntó preocupado.

**-Estoy muy cansada, no he dormido nada bien esta noche y sólo quiero llegar y acostarme-** le explico la chica.

**-Entiendo-** acepto Sam, al fin y al cabo era una excusa comprensible**- pero no te ocurre nada ¿verdad? **

**-No, no, tranquilo Sam, es sólo cansancio-** le mintió.

**-Esta bien**- dijo el Rubio**- en tal caso descansa mucho, mañana te llamo para ver como estas. **

**-Gracias Sam, buenas noches- **dijo para despedirse.

**-Buenas noches morena-** dijo antes de colgar.

Lo siguiente que vio cuando por fin se bajó del coche en su casa fue un mensaje de Santana y con eso si que no estaba dispuesta a lidiar en ese momento, lo último que le hacía falta era otra larga conversación como la de la noche anterior. Apago el móvil y subió directa a su cama, no había cenado nada pero tampoco le apetecía. Se puso su pijama más cómodo, abrazó un cojín y cerró los ojos. Durante un minuto se le vino la dulce voz de Quinn a la cabeza repitiendo lo de su forma de mentir y antes de volver a oírla por segunda vez se puso los auriculares con música y se concentró en ella hasta que cayó profundamente dormida en apenas dos canciones.

Un día más se dirigió al estudio, al menos ese día había conseguido dormir bien, la plaza de aparcamiento de Quinn estaba de nuevo vacía, no tenía peligro, al menos no de momento. Miró el vestuario para aquel día y el horario que tenía encima de la mesa, siguió su rutina habitual de ir a peluquería y maquillaje después de vestirse. Como comenzaba a ser habitual la rubia llegó cuando ella ya estaba maquillada, la saludó amablemente y siguió concentrada en su guión. Cuando terminó se fue al plató a buscar a Artie para que le fuera explicando que hacer pero el director espero a la llegada de Quinn para dar instrucciones. Pasaron toda la mañana rodando la misma larga escena una y otra vez, era agotador repetir tantas veces lo mismo pero era su trabajo. Era la hora de comer y estaban grabando en teoría la última toma cuando una voz familiar para casi todos les interrumpió.

**-Corten- **gritó Artie al escuchar el ruido.

**-¿Santana?-** preguntó Rachel que había oído su voz y se había acercado en su dirección.

**-Por fin te encuentro-** dijo la latina al verla.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**- preguntó la morena pero se vieron interrumpidas.

**-No me lo creo Santana Lopez está aquí- **ambas chicas se giraron a la voz de Artie.

**-Mi gafotas favorito-** dijo la latina acercándose a saludarle con un abrazo**- cuanto tiempo. **

**-Me alegro de verte-** dijo el muchacho sonriente.

**-¿Santana?**- ahora era Quinn la que aparecía a su lado.

**-Quinn Fabray, ven aquí-** saludó la latina intentando darle un abrazo pero Quinn dio un paso atrás, aquello provoco tensión y la latina lo rompió de la única forma que sabía-** vaya Rachel tenía razón, estás genial. **

**-Santana-** le regañó de mal humor la morena pero Quinn se había sonrojado.

**-No has cambiado en nada-** no fue una broma sino una afirmación de Quinn.

**-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-** preguntó Artie.

**-Tenía que hablar con Rachel- **explicó la chic**a- pero ya que estoy aquí no veo impedimento en que vayamos a comer.**

**-Tenemos un horario muy apretado Santana, no podemos marcharnos-** interrumpió la morena adivinando sus intenciones.

**-Podemos ir a comer algo por aquí por el estudio-** sugirió Artie**- terminaremos la toma después.**

**-Si el director lo dice, no hay más que hablar, vamos chicas-** Santana dio un leve empujó a Quinn y otro a Rachel para que echaran a andar detrás de Artie.

Artie era el único con el que Santana y Sam habían mantenido algo de contacto a lo largo de los años. El modelo por ser su amigo desde hace tantos años y Santana por temas de trabajo con otros clientes del mundo de LA por lo que fue más lógico que el chico la recibiera bien y fuera más ajeno a los problemas que provocaron la separación de Rachel y Quinn.

Fueron a comer a uno de los puestos de comida rápida que había dentro del propio estudio y en el que estaban comiendo varias empleados más de la película. La comida fue bien teniendo en cuanta que se habían puesto un poco al día, Artie había contado como había conseguido obtener aquel proyecto, Santana contó varias anécdotas graciosas que habían ocurrido con sus clientes y Quinn después de haber estado en silencio una hora y tras una larga serie de preguntas sin contestar contó la de casting que había tenido que pasar hasta conseguir aquel papel y que incluso se planteó dejarlo después de una de las entrevistas. La rubia estaba allí sentada por compromiso si había alguien que le apeteciera no ver a todos horas aparte de la morena era a Santana, otra que se había marchado de su vida sin explicaciones. Rachel se sintió un poco culpable de haber obtenido el papel de forma tan fácil pero Artie se encargó de decirle que los de casting estaban asombrados por la gran prueba que había realizado para que se quedara más tranquila. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de hablar mucho más porque el descanso de la comida era bastante corto.

**-Chicas tenemos que volver a grabar**- les recordó Artie.

**-¿Ya? Venga chicos quiero hablar más**- dijo infantilmente la latina.

**-Rachel me dijo que quería organizar una cena para que también viéramos a Sam-** le recordó el muchacho.

**-Es cierto-** dijo tímida la morena mirando de reojo a Quinn.

**-Genial, ¿cuándo estáis libres?-** preguntó sonriente la latina.

**-Nos vamos a grabar a Canadá en exteriores en un par de semanas así que cuanto antes mejor-** explicó el director.

**-Perfecto como vosotros tres teneos el mismo horario-** se encargó de recalcar que se refería a los tre**s- yo siempre estoy disponible solo queda preguntarle a Sam si está libre. **

**-Hablaré con él- **por fin Rachel habló-** y organizaré una cena en mi casa como prometí. **

**-Nos vemos entonces Santana**- dijo Artie a modo de despedida**- tenemos que volver.**

**-¿Te importa que te robe a Rachel cinco minutos? Venía a hablar con ella y al final no he podido decirle nada- **pidió la latina.

**-Tranquila no pasa nada- **Artie se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

**-Ya nos veremos por ahí**-dijo Quinn antes de marcharse ignorando a Rachel.

**-¿Puedo saber a qué se ha debido esta visita?- **preguntó Rachel cuando por fin estuvieron solas.

**-Deberías dejar de lado esa manía de apagar tu teléfono durante horas**- le reprochó Santana.

**-Anoche me dolía la cabeza y esta mañana se me ha olvidado encenderlo**- se justificó la chica.

**-Si no supiera lo que ha ocurrido los últimos días te creería-** ironizó la latina- **ahora dime ¿qué pasó ayer? ¿Qué dijo? **

**-Pues ayer tenía un mal día-** comenzó a hablar Rachel y a contarle el motivo por el que el día anterior había estado algo mal.

**-Rachel esto no puede seguir así todos los días-** le reprochó Santana.

**-Lo sé Santana- **admitió Rachel**- tengo que irme a rodar. **

**-Empiezo a odiar tu manía de echarme cuando hablo cosas que no te gustan-** protestó la chica.

**-Vete ya Santana-** le ordenó Rachel.

**-Te espero en tu casa esta noche- l**e retó la latina.

**-Voy a ir a ver a Sam- i**ntentó escapar la chica mintiendo.

**-No, tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente-** dijo muy seria la latina**- sin interrupciones, con sinceridad y sin echar a nadie de la casa. **

**-Está bien-** aceptó Rachel tras un largo duelo de miradas-** me tengo que ir. **

Rachel regresó a la nave para seguir rodando la escena que no habían podido terminar antes de comer y continuar rodando otras después de esa, Rachel por un lado y Quinn por otro ya que tenían diferentes escenas que hacer y mientras una rodaba la otra aprovechaba para maquillarse y volver a ser peinada. Cuando la morena no tenía que estar junto a la rubia las horas parecía pasar más tranquilas por el simple hecho de que no estaba en tensión intentando saber como comportarse o que decir cuando no estaban rodando. Al montarse en su coche regresar a casa recordó que Santana le había dicho que se verían por la noche pero no la había avisado de que ya salía así que con un poco de suerte podría escaparse de una conversación que no quería tener.

Vio luz en casa de Sam, quizás podría pasarse a saludarle al fin y al cabo el chico se había preocupado por ella esos días y ella le había ignorado por todo el tema de Quinn y se sentía mal por ello. Abrió la puerta delantera para aparcar el coche y vio algo que le extrañó mucho, la luz de su salón estaba encendida ¿se había dejado la luz aquella mañana encendida? Decidió entrar a apagarla antes de ir a ver a Sam pero entonces se llevó un gran susto al ver a alguien sentada en su sofá.

**-Oh dios mío-** dijo Rachel al ver a Santana en el sofá-** ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Si llego a saber que vas a trabajar hasta tan tarde había negociado un contrato mejor-** bromeó la chica.

**-¿Cómo has entrado Santana?- **preguntó de nuevo recuperándose aun del susto.

**-Conseguí que te rebajaran el precio de la casa, mi premio fue quedarme una llave de repuesto-** dijo aún riendo.

**-No entiendo por qué me siguen asombrando estas cosas-** dijo Rachel sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

**-Te conozco Rachel ibas a seguir con el móvil apagado y no me llamarías para que viniera**- le dijo Santana.

**-¿No vas a dejarlo pasar verdad?-** preguntó apenada Rachel.

**-Lo dejaré pasar si me responder algo sinceramente- **propuso Santana.

**-De acuerdo**- aceptó la morena después de pensarlo un poco.

**-Me iré de aquí si eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos y decirme que la vuelta de Quinn no está afectando y que no sientes absolutamente nada por ella-** dijo la latina mirando fijamente a Rachel.

Y todo lo que obtuvo la latina por respuesta fue el silencio y ver como la morena apartaba la mirada a un lado intentado saber que decir.

* * *

_Aquí tienen todos los que pedían una nueva actualización :) Disfrutenla! Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo para no tardar tanto! Lo siento mucho pero también tengo que aprovechar un poco las vacaciones =D _

_Un saludo a todos! Adoro sus comentarios! _


	5. Cambios

Rachel permaneció en silencio largo rato mirando a la nada, intentado averiguar las palabras correctas para decirle a Santana y que sonara creíble pero lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla con ojos tristes y encojerse hombros antes de decir una simple frase.

**-La veo y sigo pensando que es mi Quinn, solo que no lo es-** admitió triste.

**-Ven aquí-** le ordenó Santana para darle un profundo abrazo**- no quiero que estés mal Rachel, solo quiero que te desahogues. **

**-Me he pasado cinco años creyendo que la había olvidado Santana ahora aparece apenas dice tres frases y me doy cuenta de que las cosas no son como pensaba-** dijo Rachel separándose de su amiga.

**-¿Y cómo son ahora?-** preguntó la chica.

**-Son confusas, raras, tensas, sin sentido-** comenzó a describir la morena**- está tan guapa Santana que no puedo mirarla durante más de un minuto seguido. **

**-En eso tienes mucha razón, está realmente guapa, los años le han sentado bien-** bromeó la latina-** si no fuera por ti ya habría intentado ligármela.**

**-Ni se te ocurra-** amenazó Rachel seriamente.

**-Tranquila, no lo voy a hacer, pero quizás tú deberías-** le aconsejó la latina.

**-Claro, mañana iré y la invitaré a cenar al restaurante más caro de la ciudad**- ironizó Rachel**- te recuerdo que no terminamos muy bien. **

**-No digo que hagas eso Rachel, no seas tonta- d**ijo Santana-** ha pasado mucho tiempo y ambas habréis cambiado bastante desde aquello pero quizás deberías empezar por hablar más con ella. **

**-¿Crees que es una buena idea?-** preguntó Rachel.

**-Simplemente es una idea, la que tiene que decidir que hacer eres tú Rachel-** dijo la latina.

**-Es Quinn Santana, creo que nunca he hecho las cosas bien cuando se refiere a ella-** dijo la morena.

**-No te tortures tanto Rachel, no todo lo que hiciste cuando estabais juntas fue malo ¿de acuerdo? Yo hablaba mucho con ella, créeme hacías cosas buenas- **le dijo para consolarla un poco la latina.

**-Quizás sea el momento de intentar hacer las cosas mejor que la última vez-** dijo la morena con una medio sonrisa en su cara.

**-Mi enana se hace mayor- **bromeó la latina.

**-No seas tonta-** dijo Rachel riendo un poco por primera ve**z- gracias Santana, por estar ahí siempre para mí. **

**-Con la de dinero que me haces ganar sería una estúpida sino lo estuviera-** Rachel la miró con cara de reproche por aquel comentario y decidió decir algo más serio**- solo quiero que seas feliz Rachel, para eso están los amigos. **

**-Gracias San-** Rachel la abrazo de nuevo**- se que dejaste de hablar con Quinn por mi. **

**-No aguantaba tu cara de reproche cuando me escribía**- bromeo la chica**- y ya te dicho que ganaba más dinero contigo me merecías la pena.**

**-No pasa nada por mostrar los sentimientos Santana-** protesto Rachel.

**-Mira quien habla- **se defendió la chica**- además ya te dicho que quiero que seas feliz eso es suficiente dosis para mi. **

**-Creo que yo también he tenido suficiente dosis de sinceridad por hoy-** dijo Rachel yendo a buscar unas cervezas- **¿podemos relajaréis y ver la tele?**

**-Sólo si me prometes una cosa- **dijo Santana y la morena asistió con la cabeza**- dime que vas a internar ser feliz o hacer algo para estar feliz**

**-Te lo prometo- **dijo Rachel dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá.

La conversación de la noche anterior había supuesto un cambio de actitud en Rachel que por primera vez desde que comenzaran a rodar se levantaba de buen humor. Llevó a cabo su rutina matutina antes de coger su coche un día más e ir al estudio. Nadie se extrañaba ya de que la morena fuera la primera en llegar, sus manías ya eran conocidas por todos. Esta vez hizo algo distinto al resto de los días, cuando vio a Quinn entrar en la sala de maquillaje la saludó con una gran sonrisa en su cara, la rubia se extrañó pero devolvió el saludo educadamente. Que la actitud de Rachel era completamente distinta a días anteriores lo habían notado desde Artie y Quinn hasta el último cámara de la película, la morena volvía a hacer todas sus tomas a la primera y en los descansos hablaba con todos y reía sin parar, incluso si la rubia estaba presente ya no salía huyendo como días anteriores. Cuando anunciaron el descanso para comer Rachel vio a Quinn sentada en su silla con su móvil, la morena se acercó a su asiento también para recoger su bolso y aprovechó el momento para por primera vez desde que se habían visto intentar iniciar una conversación con ella.

**-¿No vas a comer?-** preguntó Rachel.

**-Si, solo estaba terminando de leer el periódico-** le respondió Quinn amablemente que miró de reojo como la morena buscaba algo en su bolso**- ¿y tú?**

**-Voy a ir a por una ensalada, estaba buscando mi móvil-** dijo señalando cuando lo encontró, Quinn sonrió y Rachel ya se iba a marchar cuando tuvo una idea**-¿Quieres…. quieres venir? **

**-Vale**- aceptó la rubia después de mirar durante largo rato a Rachel intentando averiguar que era lo correcto hacer.

Quinn guardó su móvil y siguió a Rachel por el estudio hasta llegar al sitio de ensaladas que tenían en el estudio, era de lo más sano de los alrededores. Cuando llegaron cada una pidió una de las ensaladas de la carta y con el plato en la mano se sentaron en una de las mesas cercanas donde daba la sombra, lo más sorprendente de todo era que aún no habían cruzado palabra desde que habían salido del estudio.

**-¿Estás contenta de haber conseguido el papel?-** preguntó Rachel para romper el hielo.

**-Muchísimo, creo que va a ser el papel que termine de lanzar mi carrera- **contestó la rubia.

**-Sin duda es una gran oportunidad- **dijo Rachel mientras comían**- me alegra que Artie también sea parte de todo esto.**

**-Es un director genial, yo trabajé con él antes para un par de capítulos de varias series-** le contó la rubia-** es increíble lo que está consiguiendo siendo tan joven.**

**-Sin duda el Glee Club ha dado grandes talentos-** bromeó la morena**- Mr Shue debe de estar muy contento. **

**-De hecho lo está- **corrigió la rubia y Rachel la miró sin entenderla**- la ultima vez que estuve en Lima fuimos a verlo, está orgulloso de donde estamos todos. **

**-Hace muchísimo que no voy a Lima-** dijo Rachel algo avergonzada provocando un silencio algo incómod**o- siempre vienen mis padres a visitarme. **

**-Tienes una vida ocupada siendo una estrella-** dijo Quinn, no era un reproche sino una forma de romper el silencio aunque la rubia tenía un don para que todo pareciera un reproche**- yo también hace meses que no voy. **

**-¿Llevas mucho en LA?**- preguntó curiosa la morena.

**-Viviendo aquí solo unas semanas- **respondió Quinn**- pero ya llevaba tiempo viviendo entre NY y LA. **

**-Nueva York-** repitió Rachel dejando volar su mente a su ciudad favorita olvidando completamente que estaba con Quinn frente a ella**-hace que no voy cin...**

**-Cinco años- **Quinn fue la encargada de terminar la frase cuando ella se había quedado a medias volviendo q crearse un silencio incómodo.

**-Quinn-**Rachel fue la encargada de romperlo de nuevo**- yo... Creo que... Tu y yo... Tenemos cosas que hablar... Quiero decir... **

**-Rachel**- la freno Quinn algo más sería**- no sigas, se que tendríamos muchas cosas que hablar sí queremos ser capaces de ser amigas y más nos vale con la de tiempo que vamos a tener que pasar juntas-** Rachel la escuchaba atenta**- pero no es el momento, el descanso para comer no es el momento porque no hay tiempo, necesitaríamos diez descansos seguidos para poder hablar tranquilamente. **

**-Tienes razón**- admitió Rachel sorprendiendo a Quinn**- no es el momento. **

**-Quinn, Rachel-** grito uno de los chicos**- tenéis que volver. **

**-Vamos dentro-** dijo Rachel- como has dicho tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.

Esta vez fue Rachel la que siguió a Quinn al interior, algo más sería que aquella mañana pero aún así de mejor humor que días atrás. Siguieron filmando todo lo que quedaba de tarde con el resto de actores de una gran escena lo que fue divertido y tambien más locura de grabar por la cantidad de extras que tenían. Por suerte para ella era el primer día que terminaban de rodar un poco antes de tiempo lo que implicaba tener tiempo para ir a hacer una pequeña compra y pasar por el gimnasio.

Rachel prefería ir a correr por los muchos senderos que Los Ángeles tenía antes que ir al gimnasio pero dado el horario que tenía últimamente era con lo que tenía que conformarse si quería hacer deporte. Era conocido por todos los seguidores de la actriz en Twitter sus numerosos paseos por la montaña que se encargaba ella misma de retratar y postear. En ocasiones Sam la acompañaba pero era más extraño porque a él si le gustaba el gimnasio, su trabajo le exigía la mayoría de las veces aquel cuerpo pulido pero lo cierto era que al chico le encaraba lucirse.

Cuando llego a casa relajada después del deporte hizo una de las cosas que más le gustaban en el universo, abrir una botella de vino y salir a su jardín trasero a escuchar música. Era la parte de la casa que mas le gustaba, un amplio porche de madera con un sofá para tres y dos individuales y una mesa para poder comer en el exterior, daba paso al gran jardín que dejaba la piscina con las tumbonas en uno de los lados. Cogió su teléfono para llamar a sus padres, hacía días que no hablaba con ellos, Hiram no tardó ni cinco minutos en preguntarle como estaba llevando e trabajar a diario con Quinn, ganandose un reproche de Leroy por sacar aquel tema. Rachel dudó un momento antes de decir que todo estaba bien y estaban trabajando sin problemas y antes de que su padre pudiese hablar de nuevo cambió de tema preguntandoles por su trabajo y su próximo viaje a la ciudad.

Leroy e Hiram no habían sido los mayores fans de Quinn en la secundaria pero desde el día que Rachel, ya siendo pareja de Quinn, la llevó a casa y los hombres fueron capaces de comprobar el amor que la rubia sentía por su hija y la felicidad y sonrisa permanente de Rachel desde que ella había entrado de nuevo en su vida. La ruptura fue algo realmente sorprendente para los padres de Rachel que no tenían entendido que las chicas estuviesen pasando por problemas, a pesar de que intentaron hablar con la morena sobre qué había ocurrido la chica nunca dijo una palabra al respecto, lo único que sabían a día de hoy era que Rachel levaba cinco años en LA, sin volver a Nueva York, ni a Lima y sin saber nada de la rubia.

Terminó su segunda copa de vino antes de volver al interior de su casa y subir a su habitación a dormir, otro día más de rodaje le esperaba cuando el despertador sonara en unas horas. Por suerte para ella ese día podría dormir unas horas más, necesitaban rodar una de las primeras escenas de la película, que se desarrollaba en un tren y al parecer la productora tenía un tren adaptable para todo tipo de películas que servirían para las tomas tanto interiores como exteriores, según les habían informado esa tarde, llevaban varios días trabajando en los decorados.

Rachel se montó en su coche al día siguiente y puso la dirección a la que debía ir en su gps, a pesar de haber tomado ya un café aprovechó su paso por una de sus cafeterías favoritas de la ciudad para comprar un gran vaso de café doble con caramelo y volver al coche para llegar en apenas cinco minutos a su destino. La morena llegó café en mano con unas grandes gafas de sol puestas y una sonrisa acompañada de buenos días a todos los trabajadores que se cruzó en su camino. Le indicaron donde habían repartido por la zona las caravanas de maquillaje y vestuario así como una donde podían descansar entre tomas.

Se dirigió directamente a cambiarse y ser maquillada mientras terminaba su café, le extrañó no ver a Quinn a su lado peinándose así que pensó que no habría llegado aún. Sin embargo se equivocó porque la rubia ya estaba dando vueltas por alrededor del tren con las gafas de sol puestas mirando hacia todos lados. Rachel se acercó hacia ella aún con su café en la mano.

**-Buenos días- **dijo sonriente Rachel y Quinn se giró a mirarla.

**-¿Ese café no es un poco grande?-** preguntó la rubia al ver lo que tenía en la mano.

**-De hecho es el segundo que me tomo hoy, doble con caramelo**- le explicó la morena de buen humor.

**-No te lo termines-** le aconsejó Quinn y Rachel bajó la cabeza para mirarla por encima de sus gafas de sol sin entender**- tenemos ahora la escena del desayuno en el tren. **

**-Venga ya**- protestó la morena**- primero rodábamos la otra y esta tarde el desayuno. **

**-Lo sé pero han cambiado el horario por algún problema- **le explicó Quinn**- si te consuela ese café de ahí es mío. **

**-Ya no se sentirá solo**- bromeó la morena dejando su café al lado de donde Quinn había tenido que abandonar el suyo minutos antes.

**-Mira Artie quiere que subamos-** dijo la rubia al ver al director haciéndole señas.

**-Vamos, adiós cafés, os echaremos de menos- **bromeó la morena haciendo reír irremediablemente a Quinn.

Artie vio llegar a ambas juntas hablando y riéndose cosa que le sorprendió para bien, sabía del pasado de Quinn y Rachel y lo último que necesitaba era tener un conflicto entre sus protagonistas en la película. Después de la tercera toma Rachel agradeció haber dejado su café sobre aquella mesa, bastante tenía con el pastel que tenía delante y debía de comerse en bocados cada vez más pequeños conforme pasaban las tomas. Para la hora de la comida Artie las invitó a un restaurante cercano para descansar y poder hablar con las chicas, no solo de como irían las cosas una vez se marcharán sino que además quería saber las opiniones que habían tenido ambas hasta el momento. El rodaje de la tarde continuó en el escenario del tren, en movimiento, quietas, con efectos sonoros, sin ellos y toda variedad de tomas, con las cámaras dentro del vagón, desde el cristal exterior…

Y los días continuaron y el rodaje avanzaba cada vez un poco más. Rachel agradeció la llega del fin de semana para hacer lo que más le gustaba, descansar, hacer deporte y pasar una tarde en el Spa con Santana. Siempre que tenían un día libre en mitad de una dura semana las dos se escapaban a uno de los lujosos spas de la ciudad para que les dieran un par de masajes, les hicieran las uñas y simplemente relajarse durante unas horas. Rachel aprovechó ese rato con su amiga para contarle todo lo que había ocurrido con Quinn los últimos días desde su comida con ella hasta sus pequeñas bromas del café, dándole a entender que la rubia realmente la estaba dejando entrar poco a poco de nuevo. La actriz también aprovechó aquella ocasión para hablar con su amiga de su propia relación.

**-¿Cómo está Britt?**- preguntó la morena mientras les daban un masaje.

**-Está muy contenta, ya sabes adora bailar y en la compañía lo hace todos los días-** respondió la latina.

**-Es genial, ¿cuándo vuelve?-** preguntó la actriz.

**-En unos días-** respondió Santana sin mirarla.

**-Tengo ganas de verla-** dijo Rachel melancólica-** ¿le has contado algo de Quinn?**

**-Sí pero no hemos hablado mucho ya sabes que ella si sigue siendo amiga de la rubia-** explicó la latina.

**-Entiendo- **dijo Rachel pensativa-**¿Puedo darte un consejo? **

**-¿Sobre qué?** - Santana ya se había puesto a la defensiva.

**-Sobre Britt y tú- **

**-Rachel, no**- negó la latina que no podía huir de la camilla de masaje como solía hacer.

**-Mira Santana, si algo he aprendido de la vuelta de Quinn a mi vida es que no puedes desperdiciar el amor-** dijo Rachel que giró la cabeza para poder mirar a su amiga- **Britt y tú os queréis y sé que tú le tienes alergia a pensar en casarte o vivir juntas pero no la dejes escapar por una tontería o por tu ego, es el amor de tu vida y lo sabes.**

**-Mira que romántica te has vuelto-** ironizó la latina.

**-Quizás yo no tenga la oportunidad de tener a Quinn de nuevo Santana pero tú puedes estar con Britt-** dijo con un rastro de pena en su voz.

**-Y lo estoy- **protestó la latina.

**-¿Sabes por qué Britt se va de gira y no acepta trabajos en LA?- **Santana la miró atenta y negó con la cabeza-** porque si esta más de dos meses viviendo contigo te agobias y si te agobias te pones echa una perra y podéis pelearos.**

**-Espera… eso… ¿eso es cierto?**- Santana se había incorporado inmediatamente al oír aquello.

**-Sí- a**firmó seriamente Rachel**- está loca por ti hasta el punto de alejarse para que sigaís juntas.**

**-Yo… yo quiero a Britt Rachel, no quiero perderla por nada del mundo- **confesó Santana.

**-Entonces habla con ella, no me tengáis en medio por favor** le pidió Rachel seriamente**- os queréis, no lo desperdiciéis. **

**-Hablaré con ella-** dijo Santana aún pensativa mientras se volvía a tumbar.

Santana se alegraba de la felicidad que Rachel estaba desprendiendo, nada que ver con la mal humorada chica que regresaba los primeros días de los rodajes y que la echaba de casa cada cinco minutos o directamente no cogía el teléfono. Una vez más se encontraron a los paparazzis al salir del spa, era una de las desventajas que tenía LA, te encontrabas periodistas por cualquier esquina, incluso en el supermercado o cuando iba a correr, no era nada extraño.

El sábado por la noche la cadena FOX realizaba una fiesta por el fin de las temporadas de invierno de sus series estrellas lo que implicaba que Rachel y Sam estaban invitado a ir además de Santana que siempre conseguía entradas y otros muchos famosos del resto de series de la cadena. Fue una noche divertida, ese tipo de eventos no siempre lo eran pero esta vez lo habían organizado bien. Una rápida alfombra roja para la que Rachel había elegido un vestido corto veraniego bastante ceñido dejando ver su bonita figura. Seguida de un acto en el que la cadena daba las gracias a todos y una cena seguida de un cóctel y la posterior fiesta. Rachel era uno de los atractivos de la fiesta ya que todos querían felicitarla por la gran oportunidad que se le había presentado con el papel en la película.

Varios de sus amigos estaban también en aquella fiesta y la chica se lo pasó en grande, nunca había sido una chica de ir a muchas fiesta y de hecho no lo hacía. Las únicas fiestas que frecuentaba la morena era cuando iba a alguna entrega de premios o las de ese tipo de la cadena o la productora y eran de asistencia casi obligatoria. Rachel mantenía una vida de perfil bajo como llamaban los de la prensa, daba titulares, era una estrella y era éxito asegurado pero no daba guerra, no provocaba escándalos, no se enrollaba con sus compañeros de reparto, no salía todas las semana, ella era más de una vida tranquila.

Aquella noche regresó a casa con Sam después de haber pasado horas en la fiesta los dos chicos se habían retirado juntos cuando Rachel se dio cuenta de que el rubio ya había bebido demasiado y no quería que terminara peor de lo que iba a estar a la mañana siguiente, con una gran resaca. Rachel utilizó la llave que tenía de casa del chico para acompañarle hasta su cama y luego marcharse a su casa, por suerte para ella en ese tipo de fiestas siempre tenían coches disponibles para que los llevaran de regreso a cada lo que en ocasiones provocaba que más de uno bebiera más de la cuenta.

El domingo lo pasó en la piscina tomando el sol, supuestamente le habían recomendado que no tomara mucho el sol por el tema de tonos de maquillajes y demás en la película pero la morena lo ignoró un poco. Decidió ponerse una gorra y las gafas de sol para tapar su cara pero no impidió que le diera el sol en el resto del cuerpo. Aquel día no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse a burlarse de su vecino rubio por el dolor de cabeza que sufría como consecuencia de la resaca y por la tarde después de una sesión de deporte por la montaña regresó a casa a ducharse y meterse en la cama, al fin y al cabo al día siguiente debía de volver a rodar.

Rachel odiaba profundamente los lunes, lo había hecho toda su vida, no porque no le gustara trabajar sino porque era el primer día de la semana en el que debía de madrugar después de sus numerosas hora de sueño los fines de semana y eso le molestaba. Intentó llegar del mejor humor posible de nuevo a los estudios, llevándose un café y un zumo a la sala de maquillaje para espabilarse antes de rodar, aunque de poco sirvió. Rachel se quedó medio dormida mientras la peinaban, si había algo que la relajara enormemente era que le tocaran la cabeza y la peinaran, si a eso le sumaba el gran sueño que tenía no fue raro lo que ocurrió y que todos se burlarán de ella por no ser capaz de tener los ojos abiertos.

El rodaje el resto de días transcurrió mejor que aquel lunes somnoliento para la morena. Casi todos se habían acostumbrado al ritmo frenético que seguían rodando escenas sin parar y yendo de un escenario a otro para rodar mientras se cambiaban cosas en el escenario anterior en el que habían rodado. Artie era un encanto de director, aunque podía ser igual de duro que cualquier otro tenía un tono dulce que contagiaba al resto de los trabajadores. La relación entre Rachel y Quinn había mejorado notablemente desde su comida la semana anterior, no es que fueran mejores amigas repentinamente, pero ya no se huían y soportaban estar en la misma conversación si había más gente delante. Sus conversaciones no transcurrían nunca a lo personal, nada de preguntar por la familia de la otra o los amigos, se hablaba sobre las noticias, el tiempo, la película o cualquier otra cosa que no implicara una situación incómoda.

Lo máximo personal que Rachel había contado a Quinn era la fiesta a la que había acudido aquel fin de semana aunque claro estaba en las revistas y dejaba de ser algo realmente personal. Rachel quería ir poco a poco con la rubia sabía que no estaba por la labor, que era o estaba siendo mucho más seria de lo que la recordaba y no podía culparla, si Quinn había construido un muro alrededor de sus sentimientos probablemente debía de ser más alto que el suyo y más resistente de lo nunca pensó que había sido ella.

Casi había llegado de nuevo el fin de semana cuando estaban rodando una escena en la que un especialista llevaba media hora enseñando a Rachel como debía de tirarse para rodar por el suelo. Quinn mientras estaba con otro de los especialistas aprendiendo a subir por una red para otra de sus escenas individuales. El orgullo de Rachel le había llevado a negar la posibilidad de usar un doble para la escena pero la chica insistía que no lo había necesitado en cinco años en la televisión y no iba a empezar ahora. Lo que su orgullo no le dejaba ver era que hasta ahora nunca había tenido que hacer ese tipo de escenas y que pedir un doble en las películas de acción no era ninguna razón para sentirse avergonzada.

Cuando Artie y Quinn iban a acercarse a Rachel a pedir que por fin cediera con el tema de lo del doble la morena realizó la pirueta a la perfección, no una sino el resto de veces que hizo falta para demostrar que al final una vez más tenía razón y lo había logrado, a todos les extrañó esa extraña actitud menos a Artie y a Quinn que simplemente compartieron una mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa mientras zambos pensaban lo mismo, _'esa era la Rachel que conocieron en Glee Club y seguía siendo la misma'. _

No fue hasta el día siguiente cuando las chica se enteraron de una nueva noticia respecto a sus locos horarios de rodaje. El viaje se adelantaba porque primero pasarían una semana rodando en Carolina del norte donde al parecer la productora tenía los estudios que usaba para producir los grandes efectos especiales que hacían falta para varias de las escenas y más tarde cuando terciaran se marcharían directamente a Canadá como estaba previsto para rodar todas las escenas exteriores de la película.

Después de casi una semana sin verse Santana había aparecido por el estudio para ver a su amiga, esta vez la dejaron pasar sin necesidad de armar ningún espectáculo porque Rachel se había encargado de que estuviera en su lista de visitantes y que no pasara lo mismo que la vez anterior. La latina observó la última hora de rodaje de aquel día desde la silla que le pertenecía a la morena, aprovechando para ponerse al día con sus correos mientras esperaba que Rachel terminara y pudieran irse a cenar juntas a algún sitio.

**-Por fin**- dijo Santana cuando Artie gritó por última vez corten aquel día.

**-Hola Santana**- saludó Rachel dejándose caer en la silla de Quinn ya que la latina no se había levantado.

**-Aquí está mi latina favorita-** dijo el director cuando se acercó a ellas.

**-Santana no es que no me alegre de verte pero estoy cansada, levanta**- dijo Quinn al llegar hasta ella.

**-Díselo a la morena, es la que está en tu silla-** indicó la latina.

**-Pero porque tú estás en la mía-** se defendió Rachel.

**-Va a quedarse ahí si le apetece**- de nuevo aquella afirmación de Quinn fue un duro reproche haciendo alusión a su pasado, la rubia había cedido mínimamente con Rachel por el bien de su trabajo pero seguía dolida.

**-Yo creo que estoy en la mía-** intervino Artie provocando la risa de todos y relajando el ambiente.

**-Vamos a cenar, ¿os venís?**- propuso Santana.

**-San, estoy muy cansada, no me apetece salir a ningún sitio**- dijo infantilmente Rachel**- he pasado media tarde dando volteretas.**

**-Por tu orgullo- **dijeron a la vez Artie y Quinn que rieron ante la mala mirada de Rachel.

**-Otro día será entonces-** propuso Santana.

**-Esta difícil, ¿no te lo ha contado Rachel?**- preguntó Artie ante la mirada confusa de la latina-** el lunes tenemos que estar en Carolina del Norte para rodar allí.**

**-¿Y qué pasa con esa cena que nos prometiste?-** dijo la latina mirando ahora a Rachel que se quedó pensativa.

**-Eh… supongo que podría organizar algo este sábado en mi casa, creo que Sam está libre así que si podéis- **dijo Rachel algo insegura.

**-Genial, Britt está este finde aquí- **dijo la latina alegre**- ¿os parece bien? **

**-Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Sam y Britt, la ví hace un par de meses en Chicago-** dijo Artie con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

**-¿Vendrás?-** preguntó Rachel mirando ahora a Quinn y provocando que todos atendieran el momento.

**-No se sí puedo**- dijo apartando la mirada de todos.

**-Venga Quinn vamos todos, será divertido- **insistió el director pero la rubia no cedía con su actitud**- es una orden de tu director, debes ir.**

**-¿Vendrás? -** volvió a preguntar Rachel con un tono de pena mayor.

**-Claro, será como en los viejos tiempos- **terminó por aceptar la rubia después de una largo silencio.

Rachel se montó en el coche minutos después con Santana aún asimilando que el sábado por la noche debía de organizar una cena en su casa no solo con Santana, Britt, Sam y Artie sino con Quinn también. Había prometido celebrar esa cena desde que comenzó el rodaje pero no creyó que fuera posible que ocurriera y por eso le costó asimilar que la rubia fuera a pisar su casa al día siguiente.

* * *

_Nuuuuuuuuevo capítulo =D Espero que lo disfruten! _

_Parece que Quinn le ha dejado las cosas claras a Rachel, si querían hablar necesitaban tiempo. ¿Qué pasará en la cena? ¿Será amable la rubia o seguirá reticente hacia la morena? ¿Hablarán pronto? _

_Un breve un nuevo capítulo! _

_Como siempre Gracias! Por leer y por sus comentarios =D Los adoro! _


	6. La cena

**-Te odio-** dijo Rachel mientras conducía.

**-¿Y yo que he hecho ahora?-** preguntó la latina.

**-Si no te hubieras presentado antes no habría salido la conversación y me habría librado de esta cena-** protesto Rachel.

**-No se porque te quejas si Quinn va a venir**- se defendió Santana.

**-Quinn viene porque se sintió obligada no porque quiera y la verdad me hubiese gustado que mi primer encuentro con ella fuera de los estudios fuera sola-** confeso la actriz.

**-Piénsalo como una oportunidad para que Quinn se relaje un poco al estar todos y puedas estar después mejor**- sugirió la latina.

**-No estoy segura San**- insistió Rachel-** va a ser incómodo y estará Sam...**

**-¿Qué pasa con Sam?-** la latina lo sabía pero le gustaba que Rachel admitiera las cosas.

**-No quiero que Quinn sepa que nos hemos acostado durante tanto tiempo-** admitió la morena**- ya me odia bastante y tengo la sensación de que si lo sabe sólo me odiará más.**

**-Quizás deberías hablar con Sam y aclarar todo antes de que Quinn venga**- le recomendó su representante.

**-Quizás**- repitió la morena.

**-¿Con qué nos vas a a sorprender para la cena?- **preguntó la latina cambiando de tema.

**-Rectifica, ¿con qué vamos a sorprender? Tu de esta no te libras-** le advirtió Rachel.

**-Pero Britt esta aquí-** protesto la latina.

**-Tu me has metido en esto, tu te aguantas, mañana por la tarde en casa y me ayudas-** dijo mientras paraba el coche frente a la casa de la latina**- aprovecha hoy con Britt.**

**-Esta bien, iré-** acepto la latina**- mañana te escribo para la hora.**

**-Hasta mañana Santana. **

Rachel volvió a arrancar el coche cuando la latina ya había entrado en su portal y condujo de regreso a su casa. En tan solo 24 horas tendría a Quinn Fabray en su casa cenando, algo que hace dos meses parecía completamente imposible.

No sabía que cocinar, no sabía que haría ni que diría a la rubia o con que actitud se presentaría la chica allí. Lo único que podía intentar era hacer las cosas lo mejor posible para conseguir que la rubia cediera un poco con ella.

Por casualidades del destino mientras Rachel esperaba que la puerta de su garaje se abriera para entrar apareció Sam en su coche junto a dos amigos más que la morena conocía de alguna que otra fiesta en casa del chico. El Rubio la saludo e hizo un gesto indicándole que le esperará un momento antes de entrar en casa y Rachel lo hizo. Metió su coche en el patio delantero y antes de que la puerta se cerrará Sam apareció allí.

**-¿Cómo esta mi actriz favorita?**- preguntó el chico alegre.

**- Muy cansada**- respondió Rachel sin terminar de acercarse a el.

**-Los chicos van a tomarse algo en casa, ¿quieres venirte un rato?- **le propuso

**-Lo cierto es que no-** negó Rachel.

**-¿Pasa algo?-** el Rubio dio un paso adelante para acercarse a el.

**-Ya te dicho que estoy muy cansada- **Rachel había contestado mientras caminaba a su puerta seguida de Sam.

**-Últimamente siempre estas cansada Rachel**- se quejó el modelo que había entrado tras ella.

**-No estoy de vacaciones Sam, no es mi culpa-** se defendió Rachel elevando el tono- **vete con tus amigos, no dependas de mi.**

**-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- **preguntó Sam enfadado después de la última frase.

**-Nada Sam, estoy cansada- **volvió a negar por segunda vez aquella noche.

**-No me vengas con esas Rachel-** se quejó el chico**- hace un mes pasábamos todo el día juntos y planeábamos ir a Hawai en Navidad y ahora me ignoras y casi ni me miras. **

**-Es solo que…-** intentó decir pero no sabía que decir-** nosotros somos amigos Sam. **

**-Y una mierda Rachel- **dijo subiendo el tono de su voz**- al menos dime el verdadero motivo por el que ahora estás así, los dos lo sabemos. **

**-Si lo sabes ¿para qué quieres que lo diga?**- dijo Rachel conteniendo el tono.

**-Porque quiero oírte decir que la aparición de Quinn te ha cambiado-** la reto el Rubio.

**-La aparición de Quinn no me ha cambiado solo me ha hecho ver lo que de verdad quiero-** admitió la chica ya en un tono más bajo.

**-Estar con ella- **dijo Sam ya más calmada dejandose caer en el sofá con las manos en la cara.

**-Sam… yo realmente te quiero pero como amigo como mi mejor amigo ahora mismo-** Rachel se sentó frente a él y le retiró las manos de la cara**- nunca he querido hacerte daño, no sabes lo que ha significado todo lo que has hecho estos años por mí.**

**-Yo…**

**-Lo siento Sam, no he hecho las cosas bien, tenía que haber frenado esto tiempo atrás-** siguió disculpándose.

**-Supongo que en el fondo lo sabía- **admitió el rubio**- nos seguimos comportando como siempre la única diferencia era que nos acostábamos a veces.**

**-Quiero que seas feliz Sam y yo no voy a a ser capaz de darte lo que realmente quieres-** dijo la morena acariciando su cara**- siento no haber sido sincera antes, tenía miedo de perderte si admitía la verdad. **

**-Todo este tiempo ha sido Quinn ¿verdad?-** preguntó el chico.

**-lo ha sido, sólo que me empeñe en negarlo y bloquearlo-** admitió la morena.

**-Debí saberlo- **dijo Sam de repente.

**-No lo sabía ni yo**- dijo Rachel quitándole importancia.

**-Este tiempo ha sido divertido Rachel-** dijo San con una sonrisa en la cara.

**-Lo ha sido, y eres un gran amigo pero sólo eso Sam**- volvió a repetir Rachel.

**-Tú lo has dicho antes Rachel, somos muy amigos desde hace años, no quiero perderte la verdad**- dijo con una media sonrisa en la cara.

**-¿Vamos a seguir siendo amigos verdad?**- preguntó la morena algo triste.

**-Ven aquí-** Sam tiró de ella para tumbarla a su lado-** solo si seguimos manteniendo la noche de las pizzas.**

**-Nunca renunciaría a la noche de las pizzas-** respondió riendo.

Sam estuvo unos minutos más en casa de Rachel antes de regresar con sus amigos. La morena aprovecho el momento antes de marcharse para comentarle lo de la cena del día siguiente, Sam la acepto educadamente al fin y al cabo tenía ganas de ver a Artie y Britt, la presencia de Quinn era otra cosa. Llevaba sin hablar con la rubia el mismo tiempo que Rachel y no sólo eso, sino que acababa de enterarse de que su amiga seguía teniendo sentimientos por ella, sin duda iba a ser una cena extraña viendo a Quinn después de tanto y sabiendo la de veces que se había acostado con Rachel en el último año.

La morena se había quedado sola en casa por fin cuando puso una película en la televisión y pidió algo de comida para llevar, no le apetecía ponerse a cocinar en aquel momento si al día siguiente iba a tener que cocinar una gran cena para todos. Después de media hora cuando la comida llegó se dio cuenta de que no había prestado ni la más mínima atención a lo que estaban echando en la televisión y por eso se puso a pensar mientras cenaba que podría hacer para el día siguiente. Su primera decisión fue que cenaran en el jardín, quería aprovechar el buen tiempo que hacía y el hecho de estar en el exterior daba la posibilidad de pasear por el jardín o separarse en varios grupos si el ambiente se tensaba lo suficiente como para que se diera la situación. Su siguiente problema fue el menú, debería de cocinar para 6 pero que ella supiera la única vegetariana era ella así que podía servir varias cosas aunque ella no comiera de ellas. Cuando tuvo el menú más o menos decidido se marchó a su casa a dormir pero los nervios una vez más le iban a jugar una mala pasada y no pudo conciliar el sueño tan rápido como ella pensó.

Una vez consiguió dormirse lo hizo durante muchas horas, de hecho a la mañana siguiente no se despertó cuando el sol entro por la ventana directo a su cama, no cuando en la calle pasaron varios coches de policía con la sirena puesta, sólo lo hizo cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar sin parar durante diez minutos, y no paró de sonar hasta que lo descolgó, era su padre Leroy para ver como estaba.

Tras una larga conversación en la que su padre decidió preguntar todos lo detalles del rodaje de la película la morena decidió levantarse. Se hizo un café bien cargado y se tumbó de nuevo al sol en una tumbona para disfrutarlo, sino fuera por la cena que le esperaba esa noche habría sido el día más relajado en las últimas semanas.

No fue hasta después de comer cuando la morena decidió ponerse manos a la obra, lo primero era comprobar que tenía en su despensa para saber que debía de ir a comprar al supermercado y fue cuando se ido cuenta de que realmente necesitaba ir a hacer la compra porque su cocina y sobre todo la nevera estaba muy vacía. Apunto en una lista todos los ingredientes necesarios para las ideas que tenía y cogió su coche para ir al súper mientras aprovechaba el camino para llamar a Santana.

**-Dime Rachel- **dijo cuando descolgó la latina.

**-Voy al súper a comprar, te recojo a la vuelta y vamos juntas a casa-** informo la morena.

**-Ni de broma, no estoy lista en tan poco tiempo-** se quejó la chica.

**-Coge la ropa y te duchas en mi casa después de cocinar-** Rachel sabía que Santana intentaría poner alguna escusa.

**-Pero Rachel...-** intentó protestar la latina.

**-Nada de peros Santana, te recojo cuando termine-** afirmo la actriz antes de colgar su teléfono.

Como le había dicho a su amiga y representando se dirigió al supermercado que más conocía y donde solía hacer la compra habitualmente para hacerse con todo lo necesario, que incluía unas cuantas botellas de vino, si había algo que ayudara a relajar una cena era el vino. Cargó su coche al completo y se montó para ir al apartamento de Santana, la llamó de camino para hacerle saber que ya iba a recogerla, como no fue raro la latina intentó de nuevo escabullirse de tener que ayudar a hacer la cena pero Rachel fue lo suficientemente seria para no ceder en el asunto.

A la llegada a casa decidieron escribir a todos la hora y dirección a la que se verían en casa de Rachel para la cena, Britt y Sam fueron los más fáciles, por suerte para ellos Sam tenía el número de Artie y se encargó de avisarlo, el problema vino porque ninguno tenía el número de Quinn y no sabían como avisarla. Por un momento Rachel pensó que era una señal del destino para que la rubia no fuera a aquella cena pero solo le hicieron falta cinco minutos sentada sola en la cama para darse cuenta de que realmente la quería allí, quería verla fuera del estudio, quería que se relajara y la dejara entrar. La solución fue finalmente más fácil de lo pensado, Artie si que tenía el número de teléfono de la rubia actriz así que el fue quien la puso al día de la hora y el sitio.

Rachel le explicó a Santana que quería hacer varias cosas para la cena, la primera de ellas era una ensalada de queso de cabra y cebolla caramelizada, seguida de una lasaña de verduras y salmón y de postre un tiramisú, sin duda tenían unas cuantas horas de trabajo por delante. Rachel mandaba hacer tareas a Santana como cortar las verduras o batir los huevos que le iban haciendo falta y mientras aprovechaban para hablar de sus cosas. Cocinar era una de las cosas que a Rachel le encantaba pero que debido a su apretada agenda normalmente no lo hacía. Cuando todo estuvo preparado exceptuado las cosas que debían de hacer justo antes de servir subieron a la planta de arriba para ducharse y cambiarse antes de que los chicos llegaran.

La primera en meterse a ducharse a pesar de las protestas de Santana fue Rachel porque según ella tardaba más en estar lista. Fue lógico que tardara más teniendo en cuenta de que cuando la latina salió de la ducha Rachel seguía sentada en la cama intentado decidir que se ponía.

**-¿Aún estás así?-** preguntó la latina al verla.

**-No sé que ponerme-** respondió Rachel.

**-Tienes tres armarios de ropa llena, algo tendrás-** dijo Santana.

**-Tengo muchas cosas pero no sé que es adecuado-** protestó la morena.

**-Ahora lo entiendo, quieres impresionar a Quinn-** se burló la chica.

**-No te burles**- dijo infantilmente la actriz.

**-Ponte algo para dejarla sin respiración, mira este vestido-** dijo sacando un corto vestido negro del armario.

**-Es demasiado atrevido para una cena en casa San y muy corto- **aclaró la morena.

**-¿No querías impresionarla?-** volvió a burlarse**- yo iría detrás tuya si te viera así. **

**-Tú vete con Britt y déjame-** le advirtió Rachel riendo.

**-Yo me voy con ella pero tu impresiona a la rubia para que caiga-** rió la latina.

**-Lo voy a intentar pero no creo que me gane a Quinn por un vestido bonito y una cena-** admitió con un tono de pena en su voz.

**-No empieces a ser una pena, que pase lo que tenga que pasar**- le dijo Santana para relajarla mientras terminaban de arreglarse.

La elección final de Rachel fue un vestido negro de tirantes con un poco de vuelo y por la rodilla, se recogió el pelo en una coleta y se dejó el flequillo hacia un lado y lo acompañó de una maquillaje suave con los ojos un poco negros, un look elegante y simple pero que le hacía realmente guapa. La morena estaba impaciente dando vueltas por toda la casa esperando la llegada de los chicos por lo que Santana decidió servirle la primera copa de vino de la noche. La primera en aparecer antes de la hora fue Britt, Rachel se alegraba de que la chica estuviera de vuelta en la ciudad por un tiempo, Santana siempre estaba mucho más centrada y alegre cuando la bailarina estaba allí.

Santana y Britt habían empezado su historia de amor en el instituto, la rubia había tenido claro desde el primer momento que quería a su compañera de las animadoras pero a Santana le costó mucho más admitir aquello por su miedo al que dirán y a las humillaciones que podían sufrir en su instituto. Estuvieron juntas hasta que Santana se había marchado a Nueva York y la rubia se quedó en Lima donde se dieron cuenta de que una relación a distancia no era lo suyo. Sin embargo un año habían durado separadas antes de que sus idas y venidas volvieran y habían continuado todo este tiempo cada vez con más seriedad. Era cierto que Britt pasaba mucho tiempo fuera con la compañía de baile de la que era una de las principales coreógrafos pero todo tiempo libre que tenía lo pasaba en LA con la latina, donde vivían juntas. Rachel pensaba que era hora de que se comprometieran oficialmente e incluso se casaran dado la de años que llevaban juntos pero la morena sabía que Santana seguía odiando la idea de comprometerse de por vida aunque estuviera enamorada locamente de su chica.

El siguiente en llegar fue Sam, Rachel había aprovechado la tarde para contarle a Santana su conversación con el chico la noche anterior. Después de el muchacho rubio no tardó en aparecer Artie, puntual como siempre y todo parecía ir bien de momento aunque Rachel seguía nerviosa. Britt había seguido en contacto con todos sus amigos después de la ruptura de Quinn y Rachel, Sam y Santana habían tenido relación con Artie durante los años, no como amigos íntimos pero si contactos. El problema llegaría en breve, Quinn se hablaba con Artie y Britt sin problema porque habían seguido siendo amigos pero Santana, Sam y Rachel eran los que se habían desconectado del mundo, eso sin contar que el rubio y Rachel habían tenido algo.

Conforme pasaban los minutos Rachel se impacientaba más hasta que por fin el timbre de su casa sonó, miró a Santana, respiró profundo y fue a abrir. Rachel se había vestido en parte para impresionar a Quinn pero fue la rubia la que sin quererlo una vez más impresionó a Rachel. Quinn llevaba un bonito vestido rojo de lunares y el pelo suelto que consiguió que Rachel abriera la puerta y simplemente se quedara mirándola fijamente sin reaccionar.

**-Perdón, me he perdido**- se disculpó la rubia haciendo reaccionar a Rachel.

**-No te preocupes, no pasa nada-** dijo nerviosa y volvió a quedarse mirándola.

**-¿Soy la última?-** preguntó Quinn intentado que Rachel hiciera algo.

**-Si, ya estamos todos, pasa-** Rachel se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

**-Gracias- **agradeció la rubia al pasar a su lado.

Hubo un momento incómodo en el que Rachel al ver pasar a Quinn a su lado fue a saludarla pero no supo como hacerlo y terminó por darle la mano lo que provocó una mirada de confusión de la rubia. Sin duda Quinn no pretendía causar eso aquella noche en Rachel pero no pudo evitar sentir un orgullo dentro de ver a la morena actuando de esa manera a su alrededor, por fin comenzaba a comprender lo que ella había pasado. Al primero al que se acercó fue a Artie seguido de Britt a la que dio un profundo abrazo y al separarse fue cuando vino una vez más el momento extraño en el que Quinn miró a Santana y a Sam intentando averiguar a quien saludar pero por suerte para ella la inocencia de Britt evitó el momento dándole una copa de vino y proponiendo un brindis por el encuentro.

Todo esto sucedió en el salón de Rachel que propuso salir al jardín para estar más agusto y sin tanto calor. Quinn no pudo evitar observar la casa de la chica de arriba a abajo, debía de reconocer que estaba decorada con mucho gusto aunque lo que más le gustó fue el jardín trasero. Salieron todos al jardín donde se terminaron la copa de pie mientras hablaban, sin duda la más callada era Quinn que reía las bromas y hacía algún que otro comentario pero era la que peor se sentía en aquel ambiente. Rachel les dijo a los chicos que se sentaran en la gran mesa que había preparado porque iba a traer el primer plato para que fueran picando algo. Santana estando hábil había cogido de la mano a Britt para apartarla de la silla que iba a coger de forma que Quinn y Rachel quedaban sentadas una al lado de la otra.

Siguieron bebiendo vino y comiendo las diferentes variedades que Rachel había cocinado aquella tarde y todos le reconocieron que cocinaba realmente bien, la lasaña había sido espectacular. Era difícil mantener una conversación constante entre todos sin ningún silencio extraño ya que estaban obviando cualquier tema o anécdota que hiciera alusión a la época en Nueva York, por suerte para ellos tener a Britt era genial, su alegría y su inocencia hacía que las risas fueran continuas.

Rachel se levantó para ir a buscar el postre y terminar de prepararlo a la cocina, cuando la chica compró la casa le hizo una pequeña reforma de modo que la cocina no fuera una habitación cerrada sino que estuviese más integrada en la distribución y se viera desde todos los sitios. Quinn preguntó en la mesa si alguien sabía donde estaba el baño y Britt fue la encargada de darle las indicaciones por lo que la rubia se levantó y fue al interior buscando el baño. La distribución de la casa y el hecho de que Rachel estaba terminando el postre las hizo encontrarse cuando la rubia regresaba del baño.

**-¿Te gusta el tiramisú?**- preguntó cuando la vio pasar.

**-Si, claro-** respondió Quinn parándose en la cocina**- ¿necesitas ayuda?**

**-Oh no te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado-** le respondió Rachel sonriente y Quinn se giró para seguir su camino-** espera Quinn. **

**-¿Si?-** dijo la rubia girándose a mirarla.

**-¿Te…te ha gustado la cena?-** preguntó Rachel tímida, no era eso lo que quería decirle pero fue lo primero que le salió.

**-Estaba todo muy bueno Rachel-** respondió educadamente.

**-He mejorado mucho en cocina ¿Verdad?-** preguntó pero Quinn solo asintió con la cabeza-** he mejorado mucho en otras cosas también Quinn.**

**-Me alegro por ti Rachel**- la rubia intentó volver a marcharse antes de que Rachel siguiera.

**-Quinn espera**- le pidió de nuevo**- quiero hacer que esto funcione, que nos llevemos bien, he cambiado mucho desde entonces. **

**-Las cosas no se piden Rachel, se demuestran-** la afirmación de Quinn fue fuera y clara.

**-¿Por qué has venido si no pensaras que podemos llevarnos bien?- **preguntó Rachel acercándose a ella más.

**-Porque Artie me lo pidió y quería ver a Britt también- **respondió muy segura aguantando la mirada de Rachel y el poco espacio que las separaba.

**-¿Y Sam? ¿Y Santana? ¿Y yo**?- preguntó la morena con voz temblorosa demasiado cerca de la rubia.

**-Los tres desaparecisteis de mi vida, tú por lo menos avisaste, ellos ni eso, ¿esperabas que volviera como si nada hubiera ocurrido?**- le dijo desafiante Quinn.

**-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que podamos llevarnos bien?**- Rachel decidió obviar a Sam y a Santana.

**-Tendríamos mucho que hablar y además…Ya te he dicho que la cosas que se demuestran, no fuerces la situación y enséñame que de vedad has cambiado**- le repitió la rubia.

**-Está bien, pero Quinn..**- la morena quiso seguir hablando pero la presencia de Santana las interrumpió.

**-Creía que el postre te había tragado-** dijo la latina que vio a una chica frente a otra-** vamos fuera. **

Rachel cogió el postre y lo sacó a la terraza acompañada de Quinn y Santana y todos volvieron a sentarse en la mesa a terminar. Las conversaciones siguieron sucediendo entre risas, nadie notó que Quinn y Rachel acaban de tener una conversación tensa porque cuando estaban con más gente nunca tenían problema en cruzar palabras, el problema venían cuando se quedaban solas. Permanecieron bajo el cielo estrellado del jardín largo rato después de la cena hasta que se terminó la última botella de vino, por suerte todos habían bebido lo suficiente como para que la tensión que había horas antes fuera inexistente. Estaba siendo el mejor momento de la noche cuando a Quinn le sonó el teléfono y se levantó a responder.

**-Chicos me tengo que ir ya**- dijo la rubia cuando regresó con su teléfono en mano.

**-¿Ya?-** la pregunta salió de la boca de Rachel casi sin pensarlo.

**-Eh… si- **afirmó Quinn**- es tarde y… tengo que irme. **

**-Promete que te veremos cuando volváis de grabar- **le pidió Britt.

**-Lo prometo**- dijo Quinn después de recorrer con la mirada a todos los presentes**- nos vemos chicos.**

**-Espera, te acompaño a la puerta-** ofreció Rachel levantándose para guiarla.

**-Gracias- **dijo la rubia mientras caminaba a su lado.

**-Quinn has bebido mucho si no quieres conducir puedo llamar a un taxi-** ofreció la morena intentando ser amable.

**-No te preocupes Rachel, vienen a recogerme-** respondió la rubia.

**-Ah, pensaba que viniste en coche-** dijo confusa, ¿quién iba a recogerla a esa hora?

**-Me trajeron-** respondió sin mirarla.

**-Yo… Tú… No sabía que estabas con…- **Rachel no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

**-Tengo que irme**- dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta de la casa.

**-Quinn**- la frenó Rachel-** ¿estás con...?**

**-Rachel, tengo que irme- **respondió Quinn seriamente**-y además, no tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida Rachel. **

**-Lo sé, no tienes por qué- **aceptó Rachel dejando que la rubia se marchara en un coche ajeno al suyo.

La respuesta de Quinn no había sido nada simpática y la morena se había quedado algo tocada por lo que había oído, esa incertidumbre sobre el estado sentimental de Quinn no le agradaba. ¿Por qué la rubia no le había dicho si estaba con alguien? ¿Estaría aún soltera y por eso no se lo quería decir? Aunque era lógico pensar que después de tantos años podía tener un lío con alguien y no podía culparla al fin y al cabo ella había tenido un lío con Sam hasta el día anterior. Lo único que tenía ahora en claro era que si la rubia quería que le demostrara que había cambiado podía hacerlo.

* * *

_Nueva actualización! ¿Les gustó? =) _

_Voy a aprovechar para responder a algunos de sus reviews ^^_

_Alex: Creo que en este capítulo queda claro que la rubia tiene algo por ahí ¿no crees? :P Se acabó el Samchel amoroso en este fic espero q seas feliz! _

_AleDeCriss: tendrás tu premio, Rachel se va a volver coqueta en los siguiente capítulos :) _

_drk sin: Rachel va ir ganando puntos poco a poco, se lo tiene q trabajar. _

_evelyn: te aseguro que aún le quedan capítulos siendo duros a la rubia ;) _

_ Dudas en común: Santana no lo va a tener nada fácil con Quinn, es probable que lo tengo incluso peor que con Rachel! Samchel se terminó al menos amorosamente hablando, pretendo que sigan siendo amigos! Y... tranquilos Quinn averiguará en el momento adecuado lo que ocurrió entre ellos y reaccionará...!_

Hasta pronto! recuerden dejar sus opiniones y comentarios! Les adoro!


	7. Viajes

A la mañana siguiente Rachel se levantó y recogió todo lo de la noche anterior, desde poner los platos en el lavavajillas hasta barrer y regar el jardín trasero. La noche anterior había estado demasiado cansada y sin ánimo como para hacer aquello por lo que fue lo primero que hizo al bajar de su habitación. Puso la música alta y se puso manos a la obra. No fue hasta medio día cuando tuvo su casa perfectamente recogida y limpia, justo cuando Santana apareció en su casa para cotillear un poco. Después de la marcha de Quinn habían estado un rato más en el jardín hasta que todos comenzaran a marcharse. Santana había tenido que irse con Britt de regreso por lo que no había podido preguntarle a su amiga sobre como le había ido con la chica rubia cuando habían estado a solas y aprovechando una comida que tenia la bailarina se había aparecido en casa de la actriz.

**-¿Qué pasó en la cocina?**- preguntó casi al entrar.

**-En resumen le dije que había cambiado y me dijo que debía demostrárselo- **le contó Rachel-** y que vino por Britt y Artie porque nosotros tres la abandonamos hace mucho. **

**-Vaya… la rubia sabe ser directa cuando quiere**- dijo Santana.

**-No sé que hacer Santana-** dijo mientras suspiraba.

**-Pensaba que después de la cena se ablandaría pero creo que está peor- **dijo con un suspiro la actriz.

**-Conseguiste hablar con ella a solas varias veces Rachel, ya es mejor que nada-** dijo la latina.

**-No lo sé Santana, le intenté preguntar si estaba con alguien y no me lo dejó claro**- confesó Rachel.

**-¿No te dijo si tenía pareja?**- preguntó sorprendida- **espera, realmente** **¿le preguntaste eso ?**

**-Mas o menos le pregunté sí- **respondió la chica**- pero también me dijo que no iba a darme explicaciones de su vida. **

**-Lógico-** entendió la latina.

**-No sé que hacer, es tan fría a veces que no parece la Quinn de la que me enamoré- **dijo Rachel.

**-Ha cambiado pero sigue siendo ella- **dijo pensativa la latina.

**-¿De verdad lo crees?-** preguntó Rachel con pena en su voz.

**-La vi hablando con Britt y sigue siendo la dulce y cariñosa Quinn pero es lógico que no se muestre así contigo**- le contó Santana.

**-Yo solo quiero recuperarla- **admitió una vez más en voz alta.

**-Haz lo que te ha dicho, demuestraloselo- l**a retó la latina-** vais a estar mucho tiempo fuera a solas. **

**-Iré poco a poco, de momento que viniera a sido un logro-** reconoció la morena-** aunque diga que es por Britt y Artie, si de verdad no me soportara no habría venido. **

**-No creo que no te soporte, parece más bien rencor que odio-** dijo pensativa la representante.

**-Dejemos un rato el tema Quinn, es lo único que pienso últimamente**- pidió la morena.

**-De acuerdo, ¿comemos?-** pregunto Santana.

**-Nunca dejará de asombrarme que siempre aparezcas en las horas de las comidas-** bromeó Rachel.

Pasó los siguientes días comenzando a preparar su equipaje ya que solo les quedaba un día rodando en Los Ángeles antes de marcharse a rodar primero a Carolina del Norte y luego a Canadá. El día de la cena las chicas se habían enterado por Artie de que había unas escenas para las que no encontraban el escenario adecuado y que existía la posibilidad de que se marcharan a Europa para rodarlas. Rachel tenía encima de su cama todo tipo de ropa intentando hacer un equilibrio de los diferentes climas que supuestamente iba a visitar en los próximos dos meses porque según parecía no iba a tener mucho tiempo de regresar aunque solo fuera para coger ropa. Después de cinco horas sin salir de la habitación y de aprenderse de memoria su armario una vez más había conseguido guardar toda la ropa que necesitaría ahora solo le faltaba su bolso, zapatos y las cosas de aseo que lo dejaría para el día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente fue al estudio donde debía de grabar un par de escenas, una con Quinn y el resto de ellas sola, lo agradeció, desde la cena no sabía como volver a saludar o tratar a Quinn. Las primeras escenas fueron las suyas así que no fue hasta después de comer cuando la rubia apareció por el estudio. Rachel estaba sentada en su silla esperando la llegaba de la rubia cuando esta apareció y saludó amablemente a su compañera de reparto.

El rodaje de la escena fue rápido y sencillo, ambas llevaban sus guiones bien aprendidos y ninguno se había atascado o equivocado. La realidad de por qué siempre ocurría esto era fácil. Rachel siempre había sido metódica y perfeccionista en su trabajo, los primeros días había tenido más fallos porque se quedaba embobaba o distraída mirando a Quinn sin reaccionar pero se había propuesto que eso no pasaría, quería demostrarle a la rubia lo buena que era en aquello. Quinn por su parte también quería demostrarle a Rachel que era tan bueno en eso como ella y se había propuesto intentar hacer bien todas sus tomas, ya era algo personal. Ninguna de las dos era consciente de que estaba tratando de impresionar a la otra de una forma orgullosa.

**-Gracias por la invitación**- dijo Quinn sorprendiendo a Rachel-**la comida estaba muy buena.**

**-Fue genial-** dijo una sonriente Rachel-** quizás a la vuelta lo podamos repetir. **

**-Quizás-** repitió Quinn antes de girarse para marcharse.

**-Quinn, espera**- pidió la morena frenando a Quinn.

**-Dime-** dijo la rubia cuando se giró.

**-He visto que no tienes hoy tu coche, ¿quieres que te lleve?- **ofreció la morena.

**-Eh….- **se quedó pensativa un minuto antes de decidir-** de acuerdo. **

**-Espero que esto no sea una estrategia para que vea donde vives-** bromeó la morena.

**-Te recuerdo que te has ofrecido tú, yo no te lo he pedido-** dijo Quinn.

**-De nada Quinn, te llevo encantada-** ironizó la morena.

**-Perdón, no quería ser tan borde es solo que…-**

**-Te sale natural conmigo-** fue Rachel quien completó la frase.

**-Si- **admitió sin mirarla mientras estaban paradas en aquel semáforo.

**-No pasa nada, sé que se te pasará-** dijo orgullosa la morena.

**-Tu ego sigue intacto-** bromeó riendo Quinn.

**-¿Pensabas que iba a perderlo? **- respondió riendo también la morena.

**-Gira en la siguiente calle-** dijo Quinn cuando paró de reír-** es esa casa de allí, puedes parar en la puerta. **

**-Bonita casa**- dijo Rachel al verla-** ¿la has comprado? **

**-No es mía-** respondió Quinn**- es alquilada, sigo buscando mi sitio adecuado en la ciudad. **

**-Conozco un par de buenas agencias si necesitas ayuda- **ofreció amablemente la morena.

**-Te lo haré saber si lo necesito Rachel-** respondió Quinn algo seria.

**-¿Vives sola?**- la pregunta salió casi sin pensar de su boca y vio la cara de seriedad de la rubia**- perdón, me ha salido solo, no tienes que darme explicaciones de tu vida. **

**-Estoy compartiendo la casa con Emily, la jefa de casting-** le respondió Quinn para sorpresa de Rachel.

**-He tratado con ella, es muy simpática- **

**-Lo es-** afirmó la rubia-** está bien por ahora porque me voy pero cuando vuelva supongo que querré mi propio lugar.**

**-Y me pedirás mis agencias- **bromeó la morena haciendo reír también a Quinn.

**-Tengo que irme, ya sabes maletas y esas cosas que preparar**- dijo Quinn encogiendo los hombros.

**-Suerte, espero que tardes la mitad del tiempo que yo- **bromeó de nuevo Rachel-** ayer estuve toda la tarde. **

**-Rachel no es una mudanza son un par de meses- **le regañó la rubia.

**-No llevo tantas cosas de verdad, es solo que no sabía que elegir- **explicó algo sonrojada.

**-Nunca has sabido hacer una maleta en condiciones- s**e burló Quinn antes de darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo que se había prohibido, hacer alusión a su pasado juntas-** tengo que irme Rachel.**

**-Nos vemos mañana en el avión Quinn**- dijo Rachel volviendo a arrancar su coche.

**-Hasta mañana Rach**- se despidió mientras se bajaba del coche.

Rachel regresó a su casa después de dejar a Quinn para terminar de hacer la maleta. No pudo borrar la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en su cara, el día anterior se había levantado pensando que la probabilidad de recuperar a Quinn era nula pero después de ese día y de acompañarla a casa no parecía que fuera tan remoto. Quinn había bromeado con ella, en sus mismo coche y la había dejado llevarla a casa y Rachel no podía sentirse mejor.

Preparó las cosas que le faltaban y comprobó que llevaba todo lo necesario una vez más, carnet de conducir, pasaporte, tarjetas, etc. Fue a prepararse la cena a la cocina y se sentó a ver cualquier reality que echaran en la televisión en ese momento. El vuelo del día siguiente era relativamente temprano ya que Carolina del norte estaba al otro lado del país. No tendrían que rodar el día que llevaban pero a no ser que ocurriera un cambio de planes rodarían al día siguiente.

Su despertador sonó y antes de quedarse dormida se tiró de la cama hacia la ducha. Desayunó un tazón de cereales antes de marcharse porque no sabía si comería en el avión algo. Cuando salió a su puerta el coche que había pedido ya la estaba esperando. Había conseguido reducir su equipaje a una gran maleta para facturar y un bolso de mano bastante generoso. Al facturar su maleta se encontró a varios de los actores de la película allí y otros pasando el control policial.

Se montó en el avión aún con sus auriculares puestos, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar aún porque el sueño era mayor. Siguió las indicaciones de una azafata para llegar hasta el asiento que le habían asignado, le había tocado pasillo y se preguntó quien sería el afortunado que tendría la ventanilla de su lado. Se sentó con los ojos cerrados y la música aún puesta cuando sintió un pequeño golpe en el hombro, abrió los ojos y se encontró a Quinn frente a ella en el pasillo.

**-Mi asiento es ese**- dijo señalando el hueco al lado de Rachel-** ¿puedo pasar?**

**-Claro, claro, perdona-** se disculpó Rachel haciendo las piernas a un lado para que la rubia pasara.

**-Gracias**- agradeció la rubia una vez estuvo sentada.

**-Buenos días-** dijo Rachel ya más sonriente quitándose sus auriculares intentando entablar una conversación.

**-Que buen humor para lo temprano que es-** bromeó Quinn poniéndose sus gafas de sol y mirando hacia otro lado.

**-Hace tiempo que no salgo de LA, me alegra un cambio un tiempo-** explicó la morena.

**-¿Aunque sea para trabajar?-** preguntó la rubia irónicamente.

**-El trabajo no es nunca un problema-** dijo alegremente aunque se dio cuenta de lo irónico que era aquello si lo pensaba-** ¿has estado en Carolina del Norte y en Canadá?**

**-No la verdad- **respondió la rubia escuetamente.

**-Yo tampoco, van a ser unas semanas muy interesantes- **dijo Rachel mirando fijamente a Quinn que se vio obligada a apartar la mirada por su intensidad.

**-Voy a dormir un rato-** dijo la rubia cuando el avión ya estaba despegando sin más ganas de hablar.

Rachel sonrió dulcemente a Quinn que se colocó sus auriculares y se recostó un poco para estar más cómoda. La morena no pudo evitar observarla durante largo rato. Debía de haber sabido desde el momento en el que se sentó en aquel asiento que sería Quinn la que iría a su lado, al fin y al cabo parecía que siempre sus nombres estaban uno al lado del otro. Una hora después de haber despegado la morena también se había quedado dormida en su asiento. Rachel solo se despertó cuando sintió algo en su hombro, Quinn estaba tan dormida que su cuerpo había terminado por inclinarse para terminar apoyada en el hombro de su ex novia. Rachel sonrió dulcemente al verse en esa posición, sabía que era porque la rubia estaba completamente dormida pero no le importó, estaba feliz de estar así. Giró su cabeza y depositó un suave beso sobre la cabeza de la rubia antes de volver a quedarse completamente dormida.

El avión redujo su velocidad lo que indicaba que ya debían estar a punto de aterrizar, lo que provocó que Quinn se despertara. Rachel se despertó a continuación al notar a la rubia moviéndose de posición. Se giró para mirarla y la vio desperezándose lo que le provocó ternura y una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Siento haberme dormido sobre ti, ha sido sin querer- **se disculpó la rubia cuando fue consciente de donde se había dormido.

**-No te preocupes, no pasa nada-** dijo amablemente Rachel aún sonriendo**- ¿has dormido bien?**

**-Sí-** respondió tímidamente aún sonrojada por haberse dormido sobre la morena.

Después de que el avión aterrizara los chicos fueron a la cinta a recoger sus maletas facturadas antes de marcharse. Varios coches les esperaban en la puerta del aeropuerto para llevarles al hotel donde se alojarían. Por suerte tenían una habitación para cada uno, aunque como siempre, la habitación de Rachel estaba junto a la de Quinn. Era cierto que quería recuperar a la rubia pero a veces se preguntaba si no sería demasiado para ella pasar tanto tiempo juntas. Soltó sus maletas en la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, tenía toda la tarde para ella misma, ver la ciudad, quedarse en el hotel, muchas opciones pero no sabía cual elegir.

Para empezar decidió salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores y coger algo de comer, al parecer el resto había comido algo en el vuelo pero ella al estar dormida no había tenido esa oportunidad.

Cuando regresó al hotel subió directa a su habitación , salió del ascensor y pudo ver a Emily llamando a la puerta de Quinn. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose a su habitación pudo escuchar una risa y ver como Emily entraba en la habitación de la rubia. Se preguntó por qué la chica estaba allí pero sobre todo sintió celos. Quería ser ella la que provocara la risa de Quinn, la que pudiese ir a su habitación sabiendo que la dejaría entrar en lugar de temer una bordería. Llevaba diez minutos en su habitación dando vueltas intentado idear un plan para acercarse a Quinn cuando una idd cruzó su mente y no dudó en llevarla a cabo. Si conocía aún a Quinn lo suficiente sabía que no le había contado a nadie del trabajo que se conocían previamente lo que le daba la ventaja que necesitaba. Salió al pasillo y se plantó delante de la puerta de la habitación de la rubia. Respiró profundo y luego llamó.

**-¿Emily puedes abrir?-** se escuchó en el interior de la habitación.

**-Claro- **otra voz se escuchó en el interior y al minuto la puerta se abrió ante Rachel.

**-Hola-** saludó alegremente.

**-Hola Rachel, que alegría verte- **dijo la jefa de casting.

**-¿Qué tal Emily? No te esperaba por aquí-** dijo fingiendo que no sabía que estaba allí.

**-He pasado a ver a Quinn un rato- **explicó Emily.

**-Que casualidad yo también-** dijo fingiendo inocencia.

**-¿Quieres pasar?-** preguntó la chica.

**-Claro- **aceptó Rachel encantada cuando Emily se echó a un lado.

**-¿Quién era?-** preguntó la rubia saliendo del baño con el pelo mojado**-Ho…Hola Rachel.**

**-Mira quien ha venido a verte**- dijo Emily**- parece que no soy la única que se aburría en su habitación.**

**-Claro-** dijo Rachel siguiendo su excus**a- quería ver si hacíamos algo. **

**-Estábamos hablando lo de ir a cenar-** explicó Emily-** ¿Quieres venirte?**

**-Por supuesto, me encantaría- **aceptó la morena mirando pícaramente a Quinn.

El plan de Rachel había funcionado, Emily no sabía nada del pasado de Quinn y Rachel y más o menos se llevaba bien con la chica lo que había puesto bastante fácil que la invitara al plan que tenían ellas ideado. Era perfecto, conseguía pasar tiempo con la rubia y al mismo tiempo impedía que pasara tiempo a solas con Emily. Quinn terminó de cepillarse el pelo y vestirse para salir a cenar. Salieron las tres juntas de hotel y la rubia aún no había cruzado palabra con Rachel. La actriz no borraba su sonrisa orgullosa de su rostro mientras caminaban hacia un restaurante que había visto durante su paseo aquella tarde. Era un sitio pequeño de comida italiana, algo que sabía que le encantaría a Quinn, estaba dispuesta a jugar todas sus cartas por la rubia. Se sentaron las tres en una mesa, tanto Emily como Rachel se las apañaron para tener a Quinn a su lado, la rubia estaba entre aquellas dos literalmente. Pidieron una botella de vino para las tres y cada una un generoso plato de pasta. Rachel había notado durante la cena como Emily intentaba flirtear con Quinn lo que le provocaba celos y hacía que interrumpiera el intento con el suyo propio.

**-Estabas realmente guapa con el vestido de la escena de las entrevistas- **dijo Emily antes de beber un sorbo de vino.

**-Gracias, era un vestido bonito, cualquier hubiese estado bien con él-** dijo la rubia quitándole importancia.

**-De hecho estabas genial Quinn**- elogió Rachel aprovechando el momento.

**-Oh dios mío Quinn-** dijo Emily cuando probó su plato-** son incluso mejores que los que probamos en aquel restaurante de la semana pasada. **

**-No puede ser-** dijo asombrada Quinn.

**-Toma, prueba-** Emily acercó su tenedor a la boca de la rubia que aceptó.

**-Tienes razón, están increíbles-** dijo cuando se tragó la comida.

**-¿Qué restaurante era?-** preguntó Rachel interrumpiendo el momento.

**-El Knop's en el centro- **respondió Quinn.

**-Ese sitio es genial pero conozco uno incluso mejor**- presumió la morena**- cuando volvamos te invito un día. **

**-Eh… claro**- respondió Quinn algo cortada por la situación.

Sin dudar se estaba convirtiendo en una guerra de cumplidos y bromas para ganarse a la rubia por parte de las dos morenas mientras que Quinn se sonrojaba y se limitaba a hablar poco y ver a los dos chicas intentar ser educadas al mismo tiempo que se estaban tirando de los pelos. Estaban esperando la cuenta cuando Emily sacó su móvil y propuso un nuevo plan.

**-Me han escrito los chicos, están tomando algo por ahí, podríamos unirnos-** sugirió Emily.

**-Una idea genial-** afirmó Rachel que no iba a dejarla sola con Quinn.

**-Lo cierto es que yo me retiro al hotel-** dijo rápidamente la rubia.

**-No seas aguafiestas Quinn-** protestó la jefa de casting.

**-Mañana madrugo y tengo que ir a rodar Emily, queda feo que la protagonista aparezca con mala cara-** se defendió Quinn.

**-Pero ya le he dicho a los chicos que íbamos**- insistió la chica.

**-Ve tú, no tienes que estar delante de la cámara ni importa tu cara de resaca**- dijo riendo la rubia.

**-Eso es cierto, bueno ¿vamos Rachel?**- se giró hacia la otra actriz para convencerla.

**-Creo que Quinn tiene razón, somos las protagonistas, queda mal que aparezcamos con resaca y mala cara- **Rachel no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

**-Agua fiestas- **dijo mirando a ambas**- pero me quedo más tranquila si no vuelves sola al hotel-** esta vez se estaba dirigiendo a la rubia.

**-¿Nos vamos Quinn?- **dijo Rachel rompiendo el flirteo de Emily.

**-Vale**- a la rubia no le quedo otra más que aceptar aquello.

Se levantaron de la mesa y salieron las tres juntas del restaurante. Caminaron una calle juntas hasta que llegó el momento de separarse. Emily dio un rápido abrazo a Rachel pero con Quinn fue distinto, alargó el abrazo más de lo necesario para la morena pero además al separarse dejó un beso demasiado cerca de los labios de Quinn, cosa que tampoco ignoró la actriz. Emily alargó un poco más el momento despedida pero Rachel fue hábil y tiró de Quinn suavemente para caminar hacia el hotel de nuevo. La morena caminó a su lado un rato en silencio intentando averiguar como empezar una conversación.

**-¿Te ha gustado el restaurante?-** dijo Rachel rompiendo el hielo.

**-Sí, todo muy bueno-** respondió Quinn algo seria.

**-Tengo buen ojo- **dijo con algo de ego la morena.** -Emily es muy… cariñosa. **

**-Hay gente así**- fue la única respuesta de la rubia que no iba a dar más explicaciones.

**-¿Y ella es con la que vives?**- preguntó de nuevo la morena.

**-Sí- **respondió Quinn.

**-Entonces… quiero decir ella parece interesada y tú… fuisteis a cenar…-** Rachel no pudo terminar su frase.

**-Ah no, no vas a ir por ahí Rachel Berry- **cortó rápidamente la actriz rubia.

**-¿De qué estás hablando?**- preguntó la morena confusa.

**-Te dije que no iba a darte explicaciones de mi vida, no estamos en ese punto aún**- le respondió la chica.

**-No hace falta ni que lo digas, lo he comprobado esta noche-** los celos de Rachel comenzaban a aflorar.

**-¿De qué hablas?-** preguntó la rubia enfadada.

**-Oh venga Quinn, esa chica está loca por ti, admítelo-** le pidió Rachel con rabia.

**-Admite tú que has venido a mi habitación porque sabías que estaba ella-** la retó la rubia.

**-Sí, lo admito pero sino llega a estar ni me abrías abierto**- se defendió Rachel.

**-Lo sabía- **dijo Quinn.

**-¿Cómo quieres que te demuestre que he cambiado y seamos amigas si no me dejas casi ni hablarte?- **Rachel era la que atacaba ahora.

**-Puedes hablarme pero este tipo de tretas son las que no me gustan Rachel, nunca me han gustado-** dijo Quinn sin mirarla.

**-¿A qué te refieres?- **preguntó la morena confusa.

**-A aparecer en mi habitación porque sabes que está Emily, a llevarme a un italiano, a presumir de los restaurantes que conoces, a no salir para volverte conmigo-** dijo la rubia algo enfadada** -ya te dicho que me demuestres las cosas, no que uses todos tus trucos para acelerar esto y conseguir que seamos amigas en dos días.**

**-No son trucos Quinn**- se defendió la morena**- pero no me lo estás poniendo nada fácil. **

**-Tenía que llegar un momento en tu vida en el que todo no fuera fácil y perfecto para ti-** otra gran reproche de la chica.

**-Mira quién saca la artillería pesada-** dijo Rachel sorprendida por esa contestación.

** -Rachel de verdad, no tengo más ganas de pelear-** dijo cansinamente la rubia.

**-Yo tampoco quiero pelear más- **admitió la morena.

**-Para eso creo que nos haría falta una larga conversación-** dijo Quinn mientras abría la puerta de su habitación

**-Vamos a tenerla-** le pidió la actriz.

**-Rachel, no es el momento- **volvió a repetir la rubia.

**-Contigo parece que nunca lo es**- protestó Rachel seriamente.

**-Rachel, no voy a hablar de eso ahora- **dijo mientras entraba en su habitación** -nos vemos mañana en el rodaje. **

Rachel se quedó sola en mitad del pasillo observando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Quinn, una vez más la había dejado desarmada.

* * *

_Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste! Parece que Quinn sigue algo enfadada con Rachel :P _

_Varios preguntais... SI! Beth aparecerá más adelante =) _

_Por petición de todos acerca de la vida de Quinn he decidido que el próximo capítulo será un resumen de todos estos capítulos anteriores vistos desde el punto de vista de la rubia, lo que nos permitirá saber si está con alguien, sus amigos,que piensa etc... _

_ Dejen sus comentarios porque los adoro! =D _


	8. Quinn Fabray

Quinn Fabray era una chica de Lima, Ohio que se había marchado a Yale en cuanto terminó el instituto. Durante su época en Lima había sido la chica modelo de instituto, guapa, rubia, jefa de las animadoras y saliendo con el quaterback del equipo de fútbol hasta que dos grandes sucesos habían ocurrido en su vida: se había quedado embarazada y Rachel Berry había aparecido en su vida. Después de años en el Glee Club de amor odio entre las chicas habían conseguido llevarse bastante bien pero en cuanto se graduaron sus caminos se habían separado, ella se marchaba a Yale y la morena a NYADA en Nueva York.

El destino las reunió tiempo después de nuevo en Lima con noticias tristes, el Glee Club en el que se habían conocido se disolvía por diversos motivos. Inesperadamente Quinn había confesado en aquel encuentro que estaba enamorada de Rachel, que siempre lo había estado y le explicó mucha de la cosas de por qué se había comportado siempre como lo había hecho. El contacto entre las chicas había sido mayor desde ese momento, consiguiendo Quinn poco a poco conquistar a Rachel que cedió ante sus encantos enamorándose inesperadamente de ella.

Después de mucho tiempo de relación a distancia entre Nueva York y New Heaven cuando la rubia se iba a mudar a la gran ciudad con Rachel su relación se había roto. No había sido por falta de amor, sino por necesidad de querer algo mejor para las dos, Rachel se marchaba a Los Ángeles y ella no podía dar una vez más el capricho a su novia de marcharse con ella, habían sido demasiadas concesiones seguidas por parte de Quinn.

A pesar de su ruptura Quinn decidió quedarse a terminar sus estudios en la gran ciudad en la NYFA. Sam, Rachel y Santana se habían marchado juntos al otro lado del país y el resto se habían quedado en la ciudad con sus diferentes planes de futuro. Kurt le había ofrecido vivir con él y con Blaine cosa que la chica aceptó con la condición de que buscaran un nuevo apartamento, simplemente era demasiado duro no solo vivir en el mismo sitios donde había construido tantos recuerdos con Rachel sino en su misma habitación.

Supuestamente al romper habían prometido seguir en contacto e intentar ser amigas pero no había sido así, Rachel había desaparecido, no había ido a ninguna de las reuniones que habían organizado y que se había encargado personalmente de que la morena se enterara, parecía que Rachel ahora tenía una nueva vida que nos les incluía.

Cuando terminó los estudios comenzó con pequeños papeles en series y algunas películas que se grababan en la ciudad antes de decidir marcharse a probar un poco de suerte en LA aunque aún estaba viviendo entre ambas ciudades. Después de varios casting fallidos decidió presentarse a un casting para una película basada en una serie de libros que había tenido la suerte de leerse recientemente, lo que le otorgaba una ventaja sobre como tratar a su personaje. No había sido sencillo obtener aquel papel ya que había tenido que pasar como cinco castings diferentes y una larga semana se espera antes de que le comunicaran que el papel era suyo.

Era la mejor noticia que podía tener, iba a convertirse en una de las protagonistas de una trilogía de películas destinadas al éxito pero su noticia se vio alterada el primer día de trabajo. Una alterada Quinn debido a su tardanza por culpa del tráfico de LA, el cual odiaba, iba corriendo para llegar lo antes posible a la reunión del primer día. Entró casi sin fijarse en nada, lo único que vio fue una silla de ruedas y a Artie, no podía tener más suerte, era el director de la película. Después de un breve saludo fue cuando reparó en la presencia de alguien más allí, Rachel Berry era la otra protagonista de aquella película. No habló nada con ella, no quería hacerlo, no quería tener que estar en esa situación, Rachel no tenía porque irrumpir ahora en su vida y por ello la primera vez que la morena le habló de su boca solo pudieron salir palabras de reproche minutos antes de salir a dar una rueda de prensa donde tuvo que poner la mejor de sus sonrisas. Tras la entrevista fue directa a la casa en la que se estaba hospedando de alquiler con Emily, la directora de casting que después de conocerse mejor la había invitado a estar con ella hasta que encontrara una casa propia. Se metió en su habitación y descolgó el teléfono para llamar al que después de tantos años se había convertido en su mejor amigo: Kurt Hummel.

**-Dime que has visto la televisión-** dijo cuando supo que Kurt había descolgado.

**-Lo he visto, ¿Vas a hacer una película con Rachel?-** preguntó el chico realmente sorprendido.

**-No lo sabía, me he enterado hoy**- le explicó la rubia.

**-Vaya… ¿Como ha sido el encuentro?**- Kurt aún no se creía aquella noticia.

**-Extraño, no hemos hablado más de dos frases- r**espondió la chica.

**-¿Estás bien?-** Kurt sabía lo rara que podría ponerse aquella situación.

**-No lo sé, ha sido realmente imprevisible Kurt, la tuve delante era ella y está realmente guapa-** admitió la rubia.

**-Quinn**- le regañó Kurt.

**-Lo sé, pero es cierto Kurt-** admitió la rubi**a- no sé si esto de la película va a funcionar con nosotras así.**

**-¿No querrás dejarlo verdad?-** preguntó el chico preocupado.

**-No lo sé, ¿debería?-** preguntó aún dudosa.

**-Es tu decisión yo solo te voy a decir una cosa ¿A cuántas cosas renunció Rachel por ti?-**el chico estaba siendo realmente duro.

Aquella pregunta fue lo que necesitó Quinn para darse cuenta de que no iba a renunciar a aquella oportunidad por la presencia de Rachel en la película. Era lógico que Kurt fuese crítico con ella, al fin y al cabo era su mejor amigo y Rachel había dejado de hablar con el sin motivo al igual que con el resto, podía entender que no fuera a NY para no ver a Quinn pero de ahí a aislarle no lo entendía. Kurt se había convertido en diseñador de moda, sus trabajos en Vogue le habían dio haciendo cada vez más famoso, comenzando a tener su propia línea de ropa en producción. El chico estaba prometido con Blaine que en ese momento se encontraba trabajando en Broadway en el musical de Peter Pan.

Quinn se mentalizó en que debía de ser profesional, iría a trabajar y trataría a Rachel como a cualquier desconocido pero no la dejaría entrar en su vida, no después de la forma en la que desapareció. El primer día de rodaje no habían cruzado ni una palabra que no estuviera en el guión, aunque a Quinn le había sorprendido que Rachel se quedara dos veces en blanco mientras grababan no le había dicho nada al respecto. Al día siguiente debían rodar una escena desayunando, Quinn que había llegado pronto había visto la cantidad de comida y había reparado en que todo era carne y si Rachel no había cambiado seguía siendo vegetariana. Cuando Artie bromeó sobre la cantidad de comida que debería comer rodando y a Rachel se le puso la cara blanca al comprobar que era carne Quinn no pudo evitar intervenir y decir que era vegetariana aunque le restó toda la importancia del mundo cuando eso provocó que la morena se dirigiera a ella dándole las gracias. Horas después de aquel incidente se había chocado con Rachel en su camino hacia el coche para marcharse, a pesar de que la chica se había disculpado un reproche había salido de su boca casi sin pensar _'Es lo que tiene ir distraída con el móvil sin mirar lo que hay a tu alrededor' _aunque Rachel lo había ignorado y trató de darle conversación, por suerte para ella cuando Rachel intentó decirle algo más le había sonado el teléfono porque llegaba tarde a una cena con Kurt, el chico no había dudado en aprovechar sus días libres para ir a ver a Quinn y enterarse de que ocurría.

**-¿Qué piensas de Rachel?**- le preguntó el chico mientras cenaban.

**-Que sigue siendo la estrella que era- **respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

**-¿Crees que es la misma?- **volvió a preguntar el moreno.

**-De momento no me ha demostrado lo contrario- **respondió Quinn sencillamente-** ya sabes, perfeccionista, centrada en su trabajo, con ego y orgullo. **

**-La Rachel de hace cinco años-** dijo Kurt resoplando

**-Exactamente-** afirmó la rubia duramente.

La rubia estuvo cenando con Kurt hasta tarde cuando reparó en la hora se fue corriendo a su casa ya que tocaba rodaje de nuevo a la mañana siguiente. Aquel día Rachel estaba especialmente extraña, había aparecido con mala cara y ojeras, incluso las chicas de maquillaje se lo habían dicho a primera hora. Quinn estaba sentada en su silla repasando el guión cuando Artie se acercó a Rachel para preguntarle que ocurría. Aunque la morena negó que le ocurriera nada Quinn la había visto jugar con sus dedos, no pudo evitar sonreír, Rachel seguía teniendo esa manía cuando me mentía. Fue inevitable que se preocupara sobre si le pasaba algo por lo que le preguntó. Sabía que se había dicho a si misma que no iba a dejar entrar a Rachel en su vida pero era humana y que se preocupara por ella, tanto como se podía preocupar por cualquier compañero, era inevitable así que cuando Rachel negó que le ocurriera algo le recordó sobre como había jugado con sus dedos mintiendo. La morena solo dijo que se encontraba mal porque no había dormido y se marchó a su caravana, Quinn sabía que ocurría algo más pero si Rachel no se lo iba a contar no iba a ser ella quien insistiera.

Por si todo aquello no estuviese siendo suficiente días después apareció en el estudio por sorpresa Santana. La latina había sido su mejor amiga hasta que decidió cambiarla por Rachel. Santana se había convertido en su representante y tan solo unos meses después de marcharse a LA con ella la chica había dejado de hablarle. Casi por orden de Artie fue a comer junto a él y las dos morenas, ahora mejores amigas, pasó media comida escuchando las diferentes historias hasta que ella contó la cantidad de casting que tuvo que pasar para llegar a ese momento y fue cuando vio la cara de culpabilidad de Rachel, probablemente por el hecho de que ella fue escogida casi directamente, como Quinn decía, con la facilidad que le caracterizaba cuando se trataba de trabajo.

Desde aquel día, Quinn no sabía que había ocurrido pero la Rachel que apareció en el estudio era otra. No borraba la sonrisa de la cara, era amable, hablaba entre las tomas y reía sin parar. La rubia se encontraba leyendo el periódico en su móvil cuando escuchó a Rachel hablarle, quería saber si iba a comer. Sorprendentemente la morena la invitó a comer junto a ella en uno de los sitios del estudio. La conversación la guió a descubrir como Rachel no solo hacía cinco años que no iba a NY sino que tampoco había ido en los últimos años a Lima, argumentando que siempre eran sus padres los que la visitaban. Justo cuando iban a marcharse, Rachel había intentado tener una conversación sería con ella, sobre ciertos asuntos pero Quinn se lo había impedido. La rubia no quería hablar de eso, y si alguna vez lo hablaban no iba a ser algo que se resolviera en diez minutos.

Su relación con Rachel mejoró notablemente, al menos ya no se huían ni se contestaban de mala manera. Un día debían de rodar en un exterior, algo de un tren que la compañía tenía siempre disponible. Rachel llegó alegre y bromista lo que se contagió a la rubia y la hizo reír mediante bromas tontas sobre el café que se estaba tomando. Los días de rodaje en la ciudad estaban llegando a su fin y parecía que las chicas se comportaban correctamente. Un día estaban grabando una escena en la que debían de hacer varias cosas complicadas, sobre todo Rachel que se negó al uso de un doble y le hizo perder el horario de aquel día de rodaje por su orgullo. Odiaba eso de Rachel, lo había odiado en el pasado y lo seguía haciendo, ¿tanto costaba reconocer que necesitaba ayuda? ¿Qué no podía hacerlo todo ella? La ignoró y siguió ensayando su parte hasta que Rachel estuvo preparada.

Uno de los últimos días en el estudio Santana volvió a presentarse por sorpresa allí, intentó invitarlos a todos a cenar pero ni la propia Rachel quería ir así que pudo esquivar esa bala. Sin embargo no pudo esquivar la siguiente, no sabía como pero había terminando aceptando una cena ese fin de semana en casa de Rachel, no era lo que tenía previsto.

Al llegar a casa esa noche deseó que Kurt estuviera en Los Ángeles y no en NY porque realmente necesitaba hablar con él así que le dejó un mensaje haciendole saber que debía de llamarla por la mañana. Dejó la cosas en su habitación y se bajó a ver la televisión con Emily. Emily había sido realmente amable, era simpática, divertida y entretenida, Quinn disfrutaba viviendo con ella, no había duda. Deseó poder contarle por qué estaba preocupada en ese momento pero no pudo, no le había contado a nadie que Rachel y ella se conocían antes de la película y no iba a hacerlo ahora.

Emily era la jefa de casting de la película que ahora en el rodaje se encargaba del contacto con los actores y de que todo funcionara bien. Se habían llevado bien casi de inmediato y después de un día tomando café la morena al enterarse de que Quinn seguía malviviendo en un hotel le había ofrecido quedarse en casa unos días. Lo cierto era que a veces sentía que la chica flirteaba con ella, Emily era alta, muy morena de piel y pelo largo ondulado negro. Vestía bastante casual la mayoría de las veces y siempre regalaba una sonrisa para animarte. Quinn lo reconocía era realmente guapa.

En esos cinco años desde que lo dejó con Rachel, la rubia no había tenido una relación seria pero no era por culpa de la morena sino por el hecho de que el ritmo de vida que había llevado tampoco se lo había permitido y porque había volcado todo su amor en otra pequeña persona: Beth. Era cierto que los dos primeros años parecieron imposibles sin Rachel pero como todo, se había acostumbrado a ello y a pensar que la morena no era el gran amor de su vida a pesar de lo que siempre había creído. Shelby se había mudado a Nueva York casi al mismo tiempo que la rubia lo que le permitía después de una larga conversación con la mujer volver a ver a su pequeña hija casi a diario si ella quería. Quinn había curado sus heridas gracias a la pequeña de ojos azules que adoraba tener en sus brazos y poco a poco su relación con Shelby había mejorado mucho, lo que era irónico si tenía en cuenta que era la madre de Rachel. Desde el primer día Quinn le había contado su historia con la ahora actriz a Shelby para dejar las cosas claras y que supiera que cuanto menos la mencionara mejor.

Después su ritmo de audiciones, la pequeña, trabajos, viajes a LA solo le habían dejado tener algún que otro rollo de una noche con varias chicas después de haber salido de fiesta. La rubia lo tenía claro, era momento de centrarse en su carrera y en Beth y hacerla despegar, después ya tendría tiempo del resto pero no iba a dejar de triunfar por nadie.

Con Emily fue diferente, era atractiva y podía ser un gran entrenamiento en aquella ciudad en la que ahora estaba sola la mayoría de los días aunque al principio pensó que sería raro por el hecho de vivir y trabajar juntas, no quería momentos incómodos a todas horas. Eso y que había días en que Rachel se las apañaba para colarse en sus pensamiento cuando llegaba a casa. Sin embargo el roce de tanto tiempo juntas, la simpatía y persuasión de Emily y la a veces, baja autoestima de Quinn las había llevado a la cama después de una cena y algo más de vino de la cuenta frente al televisor una noche cualquiera. Hecho que se repitió varias veces más entre ellas, Quinn se sentía agusto y valorada y le gustaba esa sensación.

A la mañana siguiente recibió la llamada de Kurt bastante temprano, era consecuencia de la diferencia horaria. Le contó a su amigo la cena a la que había sido invitada y tras un largo silencio había insistido en que debía ir, no solo porque ya había dicho que sí, sino porque iban Artie y Britt que si habían mantenido el contacto con ella aquellos años.

Se sentó delante de su armario que no era muy grande porque la mayoría de su ropa estaba en NY aún y pensó en que ponerse, no quería ir demasiado arreglada ni que Rachel pensara algo que no era así que se decidió por un sencillo vestido rojo de lunares blancos. Emily que salía a cenar se ofreció a llevarla en coche, después de repetirle varias veces lo realmente guapa que estaba, lo que facilitaba para Quinn poder beber en la cena al no conducir. Llegó tarde por culpa del tráfico y porque se perdieron en el camino pero cuando vio a Rachel le costó disculparse, la chica estaba realmente guapa en aquel vestido negro, los años y la madurez le habían sentado bien. La cena estuvo bien, Rachel había presumido de cocinarlo todo y tenía motivos para ello, la comida estaba realmente buena y sabrosa. Le había encantado ponerse al día con Britt ya que llevan sin hablar con ella casi un mes y casi ignoró la presencia de Santana y Sam exceptuando cuando estaban todos a la mesa juntos.

La casa de Rachel era sencilla y bonita, sin duda lo que más le gustó fue el patio trasero privado con aquella piscina y el jardín bien cuidado. Se imaginó que en la parte de arriba de la casa estaría su habitación. Estaba examinando los diferentes cuadros que había en la pared cuando regresaba del baño y vio a Rachel en la cocina preparando el poste. Ofreció su ayuda pero la morena afirmó tenerlo todo controlado e intentó establecer una desenfadada conversación con ella. El momento clave fue cuando Rachel aprovechó para decirle a Quinn que había cambiado mucho y que debía creerla pero la rubia había sido clara, si de verdad había cambiado que lo demostrara. No pudieron terminar su conversación porque Santana, tan oportuna como siempre, había aparecido interrumpiendolas.

Quinn recibió una llamada de Emily, la chica se volvía a casa y no le importaba pasar a recoger a la rubia para que no tuviera que volverse en taxi. A Quinn le pareció adorable aquella ofrenda así que se disculpó por marcharse y Rachel insistió en acompañarla a la puerta lo que le pareció un gesto bonito a la rubia. No supo como pero Rachel había terminado preguntándole si estaba con alguien a lo que inmediatamente Quinn se había negado a responder, para más tarde agregar la frase que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones de su vida antes de marcharse en el coche que ya la esperaba en la puerta con Emily allí.

**-Estás realmente guapa esta noche**- dijo Emily al verla de nuevo.

**-Creo que me lo has dicho como diez veces ya- d**ijo sonrojada Quinn mientras reía.

**-Me gusta repetir las cosas que me gustan**- se burló la chica.

**-Conduce a casa, estoy realmente cansada- **dijo quitándole importancia.

**-¿Cómo de cansada?-** preguntó pícaramente mientras conducía y Quinn sonrió sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería la morena.

El lunes debía ir de nuevo al estudio a rodar las últimas escenas antes de marcharse a los diferentes escenarios. El día fue rápido y tan solo tuvo que compartir con Rachel las escenas de la tarde. Cuando se iba a marchar vio a la morena andando hacia su coche por lo que se acercó a ella a darle las gracias por la invitación del sábado. A pesar de lo que pensaba en su momento había sido una noche agradable. Ese día su coche estaba en la revisión por lo que no se lo había podido llevar al estudio, detalle en que Rachel había reparado y se ofreció a llevarla a casa. Tuvieron una agradable conversación en el coche, con algunas bromas e incluso con la confesión de Quinn de que vivía con Emily durante unos meses hasta que tuviera su propia casa. No fue hasta que las bromas llevaron a que a Quinn se le escapara una alusión a su pasado cuando se volvió incómodo y la rubia se marchó, se verían al día siguiente en el avión.

Quinn debía de reconocer que por cosas como era volvía a pensar en Rachel, cuando era divertida, despreocupada y atenta era imposible no pensar en que de verdad había cambiado. Rachel estaba intentando tener detalles con Quinn casi a diario y la rubia los estaba notando, se había tomado al pie de la letra lo de demostrar que había cambiado. Se preguntaba por qué haría eso, ¿quería que fueran amigas? ¿Quería algo más? No, no podía querer que volvieran juntas, habían pasado cinco años y no se había molestado en escribir ni una vez, si de verdad la quisiera no habría dejado que eso ocurriera. La rubia entró en la solitaria casa, Emily debería estar aún en el estudio si no estaba allí, y subió a su habitación para hacer la maleta, esperaba no tardar tanto como Rachel le había dicho.

Al día siguiente se levantó pronto para ir al aeropuerto junto a Emily, la chica había llamado a un taxi que las llevaría a ambas. A pesar de que ella se había levantado con tiempo, la morena se había quedado dormida y provocó que fueran las últimas en llegar al vuelo. Embarcó y buscó su asiento, no se sorprendió al encontrarlo junto a Rachel, era lo normal en aquella película al fin y al cabo. La morena que no había quitado su sonrisa de la cara desde que la había visto aparecer le estaba dando conversación, Quinn agradecía su buen humor un poco contagioso a esas horas, aunque prefirió dormir cuando Rachel comenzó a hablar sobre lo interesantes que iban a ser las siguientes semanas. Quinn se colocó sus gafas de sol para que no le molestara mientras intentaba dormir y se recostó un poco en el asiento. No se despertó hasta casi el aterrizaje del avión. Antes de abrir los ojos se encontró en una posición muy cómoda y cuando los abrió fue cuando descubrió que estaba sobre Rachel. Se disculpó educadamente por si había molestado a la chica pero una vez más apareció el bueno humor de la morena acompañado de una sonrisa.

Después del aterrizaje fueron cada uno a buscar su respectiva maleta y salieron hacia la puerta donde una serie de coches ya les esperaba para llevarles directos al hotel. La rubia decidió quedarse en la habitación viendo una película, hacía algo de calor y estaba cansada, aunque hubiese dormido en el avión los viajes siempre la dejaban así. Unas horas después escuchó a alguien llamando a la puerta y sonrió al ver que se trataba de Emily, la chica también estaba aburrida en el hotel y quería un poco de compañía. No tardó en proponerle a la actriz que salieran a cenar por la ciudad para despejarse por lo que la rubia aceptó y se metió en la ducha para prepararse. Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta mientras estaba terminando de secarse el cuerpo por lo que pidió a Emily que fuera ella la encargada de abrir y salió unos minutos más tarde para ver quién era. Se sorprendió al encontrarse allí a Rachel. La sorpresa solo le duró un minuto porque entonces lo supo. Quinn la conocía, aquello no había sido casualidad, Rachel no habría ido a buscarla así como así sino supiera que se iba a llevar algo positivo de aquello, aún no estaban en ese punto de llevarse bien en el que podían aparecer en la habitación de la otra cuando quisieran. Sin duda Rachel sabia que Emily estaba allí y había decidido aparecer. La chica la había invitado a acompañarlas en la cena y Rachel había aceptado por lo que Quinn no tuvo más remedio que vestirse e ir con ambas a cenar.

Rachel insistió en llevarlas a un restaurante que había visto aquella tarde, un italiano, pequeño, acogedor, esa clase de restaurantes que la rubia adoraba aún. La dejaron sentaba en el centro y se sintió un poco extraña. Por un lado estaba Rachel que estaba con su sonrisa permanente, siendo simpática y graciosa hasta extremos que resultaba extraño y por otro estaba Emily que si bien había flirteado con ella en otras ocasiones y que en parte era lógico que lo hiciera teniendo en cuenta que se había acostado varias veces, parecía haber decidido que esa noche lo haría más que nunca. Quinn pudo notar como Rachel intervenía cada vez que Emily intentaba algún tipo de tonteo con ella, vio su mirada y le pareció notar varias veces que los celos invadían a la actriz si ella se mostraba algo más cariñosa con Emily que con la morena. Todo esto provocó que la cena fuera algo extraña por lo que se alegró cuando Emily dijo que irían a tomar algo con los chicos, lo tenía todo pensado, Emily había aceptado por lo que ella decía que no iría y Rachel se iría con Emily para no levantar sospechas pero su plan no salió así. Rachel también se había negado a salir y la compararía de regreso al hotel.

La despedida de Emily fue excesivamente cariñosa, dejando incluso un beso demasiado cerca de sus labios, Quinn sintió un escalofrío y no supo si fue por el beso, por la brisa o por la mirada que le echó Rachel cuando se separaron. Caminó junto a Rachel deseando que esta no hablara pero era inevitable que lo hiciera. En cuanto la morena insinuó algo sobre Emily y ella la corto rápidamente No era el momento de tener aquella conversación y no iba a consentir que Rachel cotilleara de esa manera en su vida. Rachel se estaba comportando raro, supuestamente quería que se llevaran bien pero a veces veía la forma en la que la miraba y sabía que eso no era lo único que quería. Era esa mirada llena de fuego capaz de derretirte y desarmarte por igual. Quinn no quería hablar con Rachel sobre muchas cosas pero sobre todo de ellas, no iba a permitir dejarse derribar por ella. Ahora era una cambiada Quinn Fabray que podía sobrevivir a las miradas y caprichos de Rachel Berry, su exnovia, sin problemas.

* * *

_Aquí les dejo una nueva actualización! Siento la tardanza pero estaba de viaje =( _

_Como ya les dije este capítulo sería un poco resumen de lo que ocurrió hasta ahora visto desde el punto de vista de Quinn! Ya saben algo más de su vida, Beth está muy presente en ella por lo que más adelante deberá aparecer :P también saben ya que a pesar de no tener pareja tiene o ha tenido algo con Emily y Rachel lo sospecha... _

_Solo les adelanto que en el capítulo siguiente la historia sigue normalmente y las chicas por fin hablarán de su pasado y muchas cosas mas :D _

_Espero sus comentarios con ganas! Les adoro! _


	9. Hablemos

_VUELVO A SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO YA QUE A LA MAYORÍA NO SE OS VEÍA BIEN Y FALTABAN PARTES! LO SIENTO :(_

* * *

Desde la noche que llegaron a Carolina del Norte Rachel no había vuelto a tener ocasión de pasar tiempo a solas con Quinn. El rodaje se estaba convirtiendo en una locura y casi no tenían tiempo para nada más. El problema de grabar en exteriores era que debían repetir las tomas un mayor número de veces ya que les afectaba el clima, el sol, si había gente alrededor viendo como grababan o simplemente si aparecía algún animal salvaje. Su vida se había reducido a ir del hotel al rodaje y del rodaje al hotel. No era solo por la cantidad de escenas que debían grabar sino porque además casi todas exigían una parte física, lo que le cansaba más aún.

El rodaje en Carolina del Norte se había aumentado de cinco a diez días más de lo previsto, lo que había enfurecido a Artie y había provocado un ambiente extraño en el set de trabajo. Fue por eso que Rachel agradeció enormemente cuando por fin anunciaron que se iban a Canadá a terminar de rodar en los exteriores necesarios. Rachel hizo su maleta con ganas, su estancia en aquella ciudad no había resultado lo bien que ella esperaba y tenía la esperanza de que en Canadá todo iba a ir mejor tanto con la película como con Quinn.

No habían vuelto a tener una conversación las dos solas desde la noche de la cena con Emily pero si todo seguía como hasta ahora en el avión era altamente probable que estuvieran sentadas juntas de nuevo. No se equivocó, al llegar a su asiento esta vez la rubia ya se encontraba ahí, la saludó con una sonrisa que la rubia correspondió tímidamente. Se sentó junto a ella e intentó saber que decir o que hacer con Quinn en ese momento, le habían dolido sus últimas palabra sobre que utilizaba tretas para ganársela y eso le hacía dudar sobre como actuar con ella.

**-Si yo soy la protagonista, ¿por qué te dan siempre a ti la ventana?-** Rachel la miró sonriendo para que entendiera que era una broma.

**-Les caigo mejor**- respondió Quinn encogiendo sus hombros.

**-Tienes que estar contenta, por fin vamos a Canadá- **dijo cambiando de tema.

**-Si, me hace ilusión ver aquello, un país nuevo, es interesante- **dijo la rubia.

**-Espero que sea mejor que estos días aquí-** Quinn la miró extrañada** -ya sabes el rodaje ha sido una locura.**

**-Lo cierto es que sí, han sido días raros**- afirmó la chica que iba a hablar pero la megafonía anunciando que ya habían despegado la interrumpió.

**-Si quieres apoyarte para dormir no me importa- **dijo Rachel sonriendo dulcemente.

**-Gracias Rachel**- dijo la rubia colocándose una vez más sus gafas de sol

Rachel aguantó despierta todo lo posible observando de reojo a Quinn que sí se había quedado dormida casi al salir del aeropuerto. Una vez más el sueño de Quinn era tan profundo que sin quererlo se había ido recostando sobre Rachel que sonrió dulcemente ante aquella situación. Volver a tener a Quinn así parecía tan increíble que tuvo que respirar varias veces el olor de su pelo para asimilar que era cierto y estaban en esa posición. Le hubiese gustado que fuera por gusto de la rubia y no por estar dormida pero no importaba, le valía lo suficiente para seguir intentando reconquistarla a pesar de que sus dudas aparecían a veces.

El hotel en el que se hospedaban esta vez era mucho mejor que el anterior y Rachel y Quinn eran las que huían conseguido las dos habitaciones más grandes y mejores equipadas del hotel. Imaginaba que ya que tenían que pasar más tiempo allí querían hacerles su estancia lo más agradable posible. Las dos habitaciones tenían una pequeño salón con sofá y tele abierto hacia la habitación y se comunicaban por el balcón exterior con vistas a la ciudad. Esta vez Rachel si deshizo sus maletas, no le gustaba tener que estar todo el día rebuscando si iba a estar más tiempo allí. A pesar de ser verano hacía mas frío allí que en California o Carolina del Norte por lo que Rachel agradeció haber ido equipada y llevar algo de ropa de más abrigo.

Pasó toda la tarde acomodando la habitación a su gusto para las próximas semanas y cuando llegó la noche se asomó al balcón. Fue inevitable que intentara asomarse a la habitación de la rubia pero todas las luces parecían apagadas, la chica debía de haber salido. Rachel miró la hora, se había entretenido tanto que no había reparado que ya era la hora de cenar así que decidió bajar al restaurante de hotel a tomar algo antes de encerrarse en su habitación a dormir. Llegó a la recepción y le preguntó a un amable chico las indicaciones para llegar al restaurante ya que el hotel era realmente grande. Cuando entró en la estancia pudo ver de espaldas una cabeza rubia que reconoció perfectamente. Estaba sola, sentada en una mesa mirando hacia la nada. Fue entonces cuando Rachel lo supo, quería hablar con ella y no iba a posponerlo más, no iba a repetirse como lo hacia pasado en Carolina allí en Canadá. Respiró profundo y se armó de valor para acercarse por detrás a la actriz rubia.

**-¿Crees que podemos hablar?-** preguntó Rachel sorprendiendo a Quinn.

**-¿De algo en particular?**- la rubia respondió con otra pregunta.

**-Creía que teníamos temas pendientes-** contestó la actriz.

**-Los tenemos-** afirmó la rubia**- ¿crees que es el momento? **

**-Estoy cansada de esperar el momento, no sé si es el momento Quinn-** protestó Rache**l- no sé nada, lo único que sé es que estamos en Canadá, en un hotel, no tenemos mucho que hacer cuando no estamos rodando y casi nadie con quien estar-** dijo Rachel algo enfadada**- si ni siquiera entre nosotras nos hablamos mal vamos. **

**-¿Podemos salir a la terraza?**- preguntó la rubia indicando que aceptaba tener aquella conversación**- creo que nos controlaremos mejor si estamos en un sitio abierto y con gente cerca. **

**-Claro-** Rachel esperó a que la rubia se levantara para seguirla a una mesa en la terraza, eligieron la más alejada de todas pero con gente relativamente cerca -**No sé por donde empezar.**

**-Yo tampoco Rachel-** confesó la rubia.

**-Siento como terminó todo**- dijo por fin la morena rompiendo el hielo**- de verdad, no lo digo para cumplir, lo siento mucho.**

**-No llamaste, no escribiste, desapareciste de la vida de todos Rachel-** le recriminó la rubia.

**-¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? ¿Que fuera a NY y me quedará en el apartamento como si nada?**- preguntó Rachel aún enfadada.

**-Rachel no has vuelto a NY, no volviste a Lima, no solo dejaste de hablarme a mí sino a Kurt, Blaine, Artie y Mercedes-** le recordó la rubia.

**-¿Sabes lo duro que fue para mí montarme en ese avión y venir aquí sin ti?-** preguntó de nuevo Rachel.

**-Tú tomaste esa decisión Rachel-** afirmó duramente la rubia.

**-Sí, la tomé Quinn, me lo dejaste claro y lo sigues haciendo y yo me sigo preguntando si debía de haberme quedado-** admitió desviando la mirada.

**-¿Lo sigues haciendo?-** preguntó sorprendida.

**-Desaparecí de la vida de todos porque la decisión como has dicho estaba tomada, no soportaba hablar con Kurt o con cualquiera y que me contara que había salido contigo o habías ido de viaje-** dijo ignorando la pregunta de la rubia.

**-Podrías haberles dicho que no me mencionaran-** sugirió Quinn.

**-No podía pedirles que dejaran de compartir su vida conmigo porque a mí me doliera el hecho de oír tu nombre**- admitió la morena.

**-Vaya momento elegiste para empezar a no ser una eogísta- **dijo de mala manera la rubia-**¿Crees que yo no lo pasé mal? ¿De verdad piensas que me quedé en NY y olvidé todo de la noche a la mañana? -** ahora era Quinn la que estaba enfadada.

**-No he dicho eso- **se defendió Rachel

**-No podía dejarlo todo de nuevo para venir a LA Rachel**- atacó de nuevo Quinn.

**-Y ahora lo entiendo Quinn-** confesó la morena.

**-Solo te han hecho falta ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco años?- **dijo irónicamente la chica, estaba dolida aún y lo estaba demostrando.

**-Vale creo que necesitamos tranquilizarnos- **propuso Rachel aún dolida por el último comentario.

**-De acuerdo- **aceptó Quinn respirando profundamente.

**-Me alejé de ti porque pensaba en ti las 24 horas de mi vida, no podía hacer nada sin pensar que estaríamos haciendo en ese momento si me hubiese quedado en Nueva York-** dijo casi en un susurro la morena.

**-No sé que hubiésemos estado haciendo, me daba igual, solo me hubiese importado que estábamos juntas-** dijo Quinn dolida.

**-Tomé la decisión y tuve que ser consecuente con ella-** dijo Rachel apenada

**-¿Sabes que no pasa nada por reconocer que te equivocabas verdad?-** le atacó la rubia-** si hubieses vuelto a los dos meses diciéndome eso habría sido capaz de perdonarte y empezar de nuevo. **

**-No podía hacer eso- i**ntentó razonar la actriz.

**-Claro porque tu orgullo fue demasiado grande para reconocer que yo te importaba mas que aquel trabajo-** dijo de mala manera la rubia.

**-No fue mi orgullo.. fue… no sé porque no volví- **admitió Rachel- **simplemente no pude reconocerlo. **

**-Y sigues sin reconocer tus errores-** otro reproche más de Quinn.

**-He cambiado mucho Quinn, ya te lo dije-** le recordó la chica.

**-Yo también he cambiado Rachel**- afirmó Quinn-** no soy la ilusa enamorada que se cree todo lo que le dicen. **

**-Siento haber desaparecido de la forma en que lo hice de la vida de todos**- dijo Rachel volviendo al tema principal**- pero necesitaba intentar ser feliz Quinn.**

**-Parece que funcionó, lo superaste y ahora eres la gran estrella que siempre quisiste-** recriminó la rubia.

**-No solo quería ser una estrella- **protestó Rachel provocando un gran silencio entre ambas**- fui egoísta. **

**-Lo fuiste-** confirmó Quinn.

**-No solo cuando lo dejamos, otras veces, siento como era-** Rachel hablaba ahora mucho más tranquila.

**-¿Ya no lo eres?**- pero Quinn no estaba dispuesta a relajarse mucho.

**-Todo lo que me pasó sirvió para que cambiara, he madurado también, de verdad- **miró fijamente a Quinn intentando ser sincera.

**-Me alegro que algo bueno saliera de aquel incidente-** dijo acompañada de un suspiro.

**-Siento todo lo que hice mal en nuestra relación y todo lo que pasó Quinn, lo único que sé es que estamos aquí y ahora las dos, tendiendo que pasar mucho tiempo juntas por delante y que me gustaría que fuéramos capaces de ser amigas- **pidió casi en una súplica la morena.

**-Rachel no lo se-**Quinn estaba realmente dubitativa.

**-Quinn ya no se cómo pedirte perdón o que más decirte**-Rachel comenzaba a desesperaré de aquella situación.

**-Quizás es hora de demostrar las cosas y no decirlas- **

**-Esta bien-** término por aceptar Rachel- **dejemos las palabras, no hablemos si no quieres pero al menos cenemos juntas en esta mesa, puedes hacer como si no estuviera.**

**-Vamos a pedir algo para cenar- **aceptó la propuesta Quinn.

Como había dicho Rachel llamaron al camarero y pidieron algo para cenar, estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra sin mirarse, solo miraban al jardín que tenían delante. La morena no quería tentar más a la suerte, la conversación había sido intensa, se habían echado muchas cosas en cara y pedido perdón por otras, era todo un logro después de ver la cara que había puesto en ocasiones Quinn verla allí aún sentada a su lado. Rachel pidió una ensalada y Quinn una especie de sándwich vegetal que la morena se moría por probar debido a lo apetecible que lucia. Se contuvo de hacer ningún comentario al respecto, es más se contuvo de hacer ningún comentario en general. Al terminar la rubia llamo al camarero para pagar que les indicó q ambas que todos sus gastos corrían a cargo de la compañía cinematográfica y que podían marcharse. Las chicas se despidieren del camarero y subieron de nuevo a sus habitaciones. Rachel respiraba pacientemente esperando el ascensor, de monto en el y observo a Quinn que estaba un paso delante de ella. Las puertas de abrieron, habían llegado a su planta y Rachel no puso contenerse más.

**-¿Esto es todo?-** Quinn se giró para mirarla y pudo ver que los ojos de Rachel sólo mostraban pena**- ¿Así va a ser ahora? **

**-Rachel...**-intento hablar Quinn.

**-¿Cada una por su lado? ¿Sin hablarnos y casi sin mirarnos?-** Rachel no podía contener sus lágrimas al pensar que eso era todo que no tenía más oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con la rubia**- dos desconocidas que nunca han tenido un pasado en común y que se ignoran completamente.**

**-No digas eso Rachel, claro que tenemos un pasado**- dijo por fin Quinn acercándose a ella.

**-¿Qué quieres que diga Quinn?- **la primera lágrima de muchas cayo por su mejilla- **te he pedido perdón, te he intentado explicar que se que cometí muchos fallos pero que he cambiado y quiero intentar que nos llevemos bien, que te rías conmigo y demostrarte que no soy aquella niñata de hace cinco años.**

**-Rachel, Rachel, tranquilízate**- ordeno Quinn que ya había roto la distancia entre ellas y le cogía el brazo**- respira y para de llorar por favor. **

**-No puedo-** fue lo único que salió de su boca

Y tenía razón no podía parar de llorar, el momento que llevaba temiendo desde que Quinn había llegado a su vida de nuevo había llegado. Sus posibilidades con la rubia se habían esfumado después de aquella conversación o al menos eso parecía durante la cena y la vuelta al dormitorio. A Quinn se le rompió el alma de ver a Rachel de aquella manera, solo quería que se tranquilizara así que abrió su habitación y tiró de la morena hacía el interior. La sentó en el sofá donde Rachel se tapó la cara con las manos y Quinn acarició su espalda, la rubia notó como se estremeció con aquel mero contacto. Al cabo de un rato los sollozos de Rachel habían parado un poco y respiraba más tranquilamente por lo que Quinn apartó sus manos de la cara para mirarla.

**-¿Mejor?**- preguntó la rubia y Rachel solo asintió con la cabeza**- respira. **

**-Siento todo este numerito**- se disculpó la morena.

**-Tranquila Rach-** dijo Quinn quitándole importancia y sin poder evitar que aquel mote saliera de su boca.

**-Lo siento Quinn, por esto y por todas las cosas que he hecho mal-** Rachel se giró para mirarla a los ojos fijamente-** entiendo que no quieras saber nada de mí pero solo quiero que sepas que de verdad lo siento de corazón. **

**-¿Dónde vas?- **preguntó Quinn cuando la vio levantarse hacia la puerta.

**-A mi habitación, no tienes porque aguantarme más-** dijo la morena.

**-Espera Rachel-** Quinn se levantó y fue a su lado**- te creo, me has mirado a los ojos y te he creído, se que lo sientes.**

**-¿De verdad?**- Rachel estaba realmente sorprendida.

**-No digo que vaya a ser fácil porque ha pasado mucho- **dijo al fin la rubia-** desde que nos encontramos has intentado hablar conmigo y esforzarte y yo me he cerrado en banda. **

**-Entiendo que lo hicieras- **admitió la morena.

**-No quiero volver a decepcionarme contigo Rachel- **advirtió la rubia.

**-Lo sé, no lo harás, lo prometo, solo necesito esta oportunidad-** la cara de Rachel ahora mostraba más felicidad**- sé que podemos ser amigas. **

**-Supongo que si de verdad hemos cambiado tanto, será como empezar de cero-** dijo la rubia tímidamente.

**-Hola soy Rachel Berry- **dijo la morena tendiendo la mano a Quinn.

**-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- **preguntó extrañada la rubia.

**-Empezando de cero-** siguió con la mano estirada y una sonrisa en la cara**- Soy Rachel Berry. **

**-Quinn Fabray- **dijo agarrando por fin la mano de la morena y estrechándola.

**-Encantada Quinn-** dijo haciendo reír a la rubia por aquel juego tonto**- debería irme, mañana tenemos que madrugar un poco.**

**-Cierto-** recordó la rubia.

**-Mañana nos vemos Quinn- **la morena salió de aquella habitación con una medio sonrisa en su casa.

Quinn cerró la puerta de la habitación aún sonriendo por la idea de Rachel de volver a presentarse. La morena quería recuperar a Quinn pero sabía que para ello lo primero que debían de conseguir era llegar a ser amigas. Como habían cambiado las cosas en apenas media hora, había pasado de pensar que Quinn no quería saber nada más de ella a intentar ser amiga empezando de cero, no había sido un día tan malo después de todo. Rachel regresó a su habitación, cogió su pijama y se fue directa a la cama. Cogió su móvil para poner el despertador para la mañana siguiente y vio que tenía un mensaje de su representante, Santana, preguntando si estaba viva. ¿Viva? Estaba muy viva, alegre y con esperanzas pero eso era algo que no iba a contarle a la latina por teléfono.

Tan solo unas horas después de aquello el despertador sonó y con gran esfuerzo tuvo que tirarse de la cama antes de dormirse de nuevo. Se dio una ducha rápida para intentar espabilarse y bajó a la recepción del hotel. Se suponía que la productora se encargaba de los transportes de los actores al hotel y recogerían a las chicas junto a alguno de los otros chicos que les tocara grabar aquel día para llevarlas al escenario correspondiente. Rachel fue la primera en llegar a la recepción del hotel, decidió salir al exterior y se encontró la furgoneta que los llevaría. Saludó al conductor y se montó a esperar al resto.

Quinn llegó acompañada de un par de los chicos más que entraron directos al vehículo. Rachel no escondió una sonrisa de buenos días ante la rubia acompañada de una alegre 'Buenos días' aunque sin duda la rubia no llevaba tan bien lo de madrugar como ella porque tenía ojeras y aprovechó el viaje en coche para dormirse por completo de nuevo. Obtuvieron la orden del día cuando llegaron a la zona, ya tenían preparados varios trailers de maquillaje y vestuario donde se dirigieron inmediatamente. Cuando todos estuvieron listos se reunieron con Artie en la zona donde grabarían primero. Estaban en medio de un gran bosque con árboles altos y muy poblados, con un río muy cerca de ellos que más tarde también aprovecharían.

Debido a que el sol aún no estaba completamente fuera como le hubiese gustado a Artie decidió alterar el orden de las escenas y Rachel sería la primera en grabar una escena suya y más tarde intervendría el resto cuando todo estuviese perfectamente. La morena hizo lo que se le ordenó y comenzó a repetir sus líneas una y otra vez desde diferentes ángulos, con diferentes actitudes y movimientos hasta que encontraron con cual estaban más cómodos. Cuando por fin Artie dio por finalizada correctamente su escena el chico anunció un pequeño descanso para que desayunaran algo. La morena se acercó a su silla y no pudo evitar reír al ver a Quinn en la suya propia medio estirada con las piernas apoyadas sobre una caja y dormida apoyada en su brazo. Rachel decidió despertarla suavemente con una caricia en su brazo. La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a Rachel desconcertada.

**-Es el descanso para desayunar y realmente creo que te hace falta un café-** dijo Rachel conteniendo la risa.

**-¿Ya has terminado tu escena?**- dijo mientras se rascaba los ojos infantilmente.

**-Sí, vamos a desayunar y luego grabamos todos juntos**- le explicó la morena.

**-Vale-** acepto la rubia siguiendo a Rachel.

Llegaron a una gran mesa donde encontraron todo tipo de dulces, tostadas, comidas y varias máquinas de cafés y tes. Rachel se dirigió inmediatamente hacia donde estaba el café y sirvió dos grandes tazas de café con leche y un poco de azúcar. Volvió donde estaba la rubia que aún deambulaba un poco dormida y le tendió una de las tazas. Quinn sonrió y agradeció el gesto enormemente antes de dirigirse hacia la zona de dulces, le hacía falta algo más de azúcar para despertarse. Al terminar el desayuno todos se dirigieron de nuevo a grabar sus escenas. Estuvieron grabando durante todo el día hasta que anocheció y no tuvieron más remedio que cortar las grabaciones hasta el día siguiente. Regresaban al hotel en el mismo vehículo que les había recogido esta mañana aunque esta vez iban menos porque os que habían terminado antes hacía rato que se habían marchado.

**-Esta mañana me han dicho en recepción que hoy era el especial México en el restaurante- **dijo la morena llamando la atención de Quinn-** ¿Te gusta la comida mejicana? **

**-Sabes que sí- **respondió la rubia mirándola aún confusa.

**-No, no lo sé- **dijo muy segura Rachel confundiendo mas aún a Quinn**- nos conocimos anoche, ¿cómo voy a saber tus gustos?**

**-Has decidido tomarte eso en serio**- una sonrisa se había dibujado en la cara de Quinn al entender de qué iba aquello.

**-Muy en serio-** respondió orgullosa la morena**- ¿entonces te gusta? **

**-Me encanta la comida mexicana-** respondió la rubia.

**-En tal caso…¿Querrías acompañarme en la cena de esta noche?- **preguntó la morena sonriente esperando la respuesta que quería oír.

**-No puedo rechazar comida mexicana- **dijo la rubia aceptando aquella propuesta.

Quinn había dudado un segundo antes de decir que sí a aquella cena pero lo cierto ea que le gustaba esa actitud de Rachel. La morena detallista, alegre y que había decidido tomarse en serio eso de empezar de cero le llamaba la atención. Quizás era verdad que había cambiado en esos años, que había aprendido de sus errores y era mejor. La morena había demostrado desde el primer día que quería esa oportunidad y después de todo Quinn estaba dispuesta a dársela, la disculpa había sido sincera y Rachel hasta el momento parecía serlo también.

* * *

_Chachaaaaaán! Nuevo capítulo! ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí... _

_En el próximo capítulo seguirán acercándose y hablando como personas normales! Además... Santana irá a hacer una visita proximamente! ¿Explotarán Quinn y Santana entre ellas?Espero actualizar muy pronto! Gracias mil por todos sus comentarios y sus ánimos, les adoro! _


	10. Poco a poco

El rodaje continuaba en Canadá, donde las escenas solitarias de Rachel en mitad del bosque se habían intensificado lo que hacía que la morena pasara bastante tiempo sola últimamente. Como era lógico no le gustaba aquella situación porque no podía pasar el tiempo que deseaba con Quinn. Habían pasado casi diez días desde que tuvieron su conversación y decidieran intentar ser amigas y Rachel debía de reconocer que las cosas parecían ir bastante bien. Hablaban entre tomas y habían cenado un par de noches juntas. Normalmente evitaban hablar de su pasado, las dos sabían que era algo que tenían en común pero que si querían realmente empezar de cero debían de intentar hablar lo menos posible de ello, aunque a veces era simplemente inevitable que saliera algún tema en común. Unos días antes Rachel y Quinn estaban en mitad del bosque comiendo un plato de pasta que habían llevado para que el equipo almorzara cuando Rachel tuvo la idea de preguntarle a su ahora amiga rubia que opinaba de su serie.

**-Nunca la he visto- **fue la respuesta sincera de Quinn.

**-No me creo que nunca hayas visto mi serie-** dijo Rachel sorprendida.

**-Seguro que tú tampoco has visto en las que yo he salido- s**e burló la rubia-** o mis películas.**

**-Yo…no-** admitió finalmente la morena-** no las he visto pero…**

**-¿Por qué no las has visto?-** preguntó Quinn con intención.

**-Porque…. no quería verte**- admitió la morena.

**-Ahí tienes porque nunca he visto tu serie-** le respondió riendo Quinn.

**-Pues es muy buena, deberías verla**- dijo orgullosa la chica-** este año se estrena la última temporada. **

**-No la voy a ver- **negó Quinn ganándose una mala mirada de Rachel que intentó protestar- **no la voy a ver ahora, esperaré que acabe la última temporada y las veré todas seguidas. **

**-Esa actitud me gusta más**- se rió Rachel**-¿me dirás que piensas sobre ella?**

**-Claro pero solo si tú ves las series en las que yo he salido- **la retó Quinn.

**-Está bien, las veré- **aceptó riendo la morena**- ¿me haces una lista?**

**-Aunque no te lo creas salgo en iMDB- **dijo la rubia fingiendo seriedad-** puedes verlas ahí. **

**-Esta noche me pondré a ello-** dijo riendo Rachel.

Aunque quisieran dejar el pasado atrás esos momentos de sinceridad eran buenos para ella, o eso pensaba Rachel. El hecho de que en cinco años Quinn no hubiese visto su serie por no verla implicaba que le importaba aunque la rubia lo hubiese negado en un primer momento. Después de dos días completos corriendo por el bosque, subiéndola a árboles y otras muchas actividades físicas y especiales a las que no estaba del todo acostumbrada Artie había decidido darle un día de descanso y que fuera Quinn la que rodara las escenas que tenía con el resto de chicos que no implicaban a la morena. Rachel se levantó realmente tarde aquel día, como hacía meses que no lo hacía y se quedó en la cama acurrucada pensando en que haría el resto del día. Lo primero que decidió hacer fue llamar a Santana, llevaba tiempo solo hablando con ella mediante mensajes y la insistencia de la latina en saber que estaba ocurriendo se estaba volviendo demasiado así que cogió su teléfono aún desde la cama y la llamó.

**-Mira quien quiere saber algo de mí- **dijo la latina nada más descolgar el teléfono.

**-Buenos días Santana- **dijo con la voz aún ronca.

**-¿Te acabas de levantar?¿No tienes que grabar?-** preguntó al reconocer su voz de dormida.

**-Tengo un día libre, he tenido unos días realmente duros- **explicó la morena.

**-¿Duros? Las fotos dicen lo contrario- **bromeó la latina.

**-¿De qué fotos hablas?- p**reguntó extrañada.

**-De las fotos de Quinn y tu riendo y hablando en el set de rodaje- **le contó Santana.

**-No las he visto-** admitió la morena-** pero antes de que preguntes estuvimos hablando hace más de una semana y hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad.**

**-¿Has recuperado a la rubia y no me habías dicho nada?- **dijo algo molesta.

**-No la he recuperado San- **negó la chica-** estamos intentando ser amigas lo que pase después solo lo sabe el destino.**

**-Pero tú sigues queriendo recuperarla-** insistió la chica.

**-Claro que sí-** afirmó muy segura**- quiero volver a tener a Quinn conmigo pero las cosas no son tan fáciles Santana. **

**-Ya os lleváis bien, se ríe de tus bromas y parece que pasáis tiempo juntas, invítala a una cita o llámala a tu habitación-** sugirió la chica.

**-No creo que estemos en ese punto todavía Santana- **argumentó Rachel.

**-Como no te creo vamos a hacer una cosa-**

**-¿Qué estás tramando?- p**reguntó la morena.

**-Voy a ir a visitarte, esta semana estoy más libre así que puedo ir**- explicó la chica.

**-No sé porque me da que ya tenías eso pensado- **dijo la morena.

**-No se de que me habla**s- dijo la latina riendo-** se me ha ocurrido ahora. **

**-¿Cuándo vienes entonces?-** preguntó Rachel curiosa.

La morena habló durante un largo rato más con su amiga planeando que día llegaba y contándose los cotilleos que habían ocurrido últimamente en sus vidas, sobre todo de la latina, que llevaba viviendo ininterrumpidamente con Brittany desde que la morena se había marchado a Carolina del Norte, casi todo un récord para la latina. Cuando colgó el teléfono Rachel decidió levantarse y darse una ducha antes de salir a comer algo por la ciudad. Como era de costumbre cuando quería estar tranquila llevaba el pelo suelto, un gorro negro el cual adoraba y sus grandes gafas de sol, no le apetecía ser reconocida y si como había dicho Santana había fotos suyas con Quinn en el rodaje era porque había paparazzis por la ciudad. Se sentó en un restaurante que había visto uno de aquellos días. Se pidió un buen plato de comida acompañado de una copa de vino tinto. Se había acostumbrado a tener una vida tan estrenaste últimamente que le parecía extraño e incluso aburrido la tarde que estaba llevando en el hotel. Se puso una de las películas en las que Quinn tenía un pequeño papel cuando se le ocurrió una idea al verla aparecer en la pantalla de su ordenador. Espero a terminar de verla para coger su bolso y salió a la puerta del hotel donde llamó a un taxi y le dio las indicaciones del rodaje donde estaban aquel día los chicos grabando. El taxi tardó un rato en llegar porque estaban a las afueras de la ciudad. Pagó al hombre y salió directa hacia la multitud de camiones que se agrupaban a unos metros de ellos. Saludó a varios de los chicos al llegar y preguntó donde estaban grabando, uno de los técnicos la acompañó para que no se perdiera por el camino. Cuando vio a Artie dio las gracias al joven muchacho y siguió andando hacia el chico al que sorprendió por detrás.

**-¿Te doy un día libre y apareces aquí?**- preguntó riendo al verla.

**-Me he acostumbrado a verte todos los días y te echaba de menos- **dijo Rachel continuando la broma.

**-No puedes vivir sin mí- **bromeó Artie.

**-¿Qué tal va el rodaje?-** preguntó Rachel aún con la sonrisa en l cara.

**-Cansado, no paran de correr y eso-** explicó el director-** yo lo observo todo desde aquí, mira.**

Rachel bajó la mirada a una pantalla portátil que el director tenía entre sus manos, sonrió al ver un primer plano de la cara de Quinn, detalle que Artie no dejó pasar.

**-He visto que os lleváis mejor- **anotó el chico.

**-Hemos hablado e intentamos llevarnos bien-** explicó la morena que no quería hablar mas de eso.

**-Me alegro mucho- **dijo el chico sonriente**- ¿has venido a verla?**

**-Eh.. no.. no, es solo que me aburría-** intentó que no se notara su mentira pero era tarde.

**-No pasa nada, siéntate aquí y disfruta es una gran actriz-** dijo el chico.

Artie llamó a uno de los chicos para que le dieran a Rachel una pantalla como la que tenía el para que viera todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la escena. El chico se acercó varias veces a hablar con los actores pero ella prefirió quedarse ahí, no quería que supieran que estaba allí observándolos. En uno de los descansos que Rachel andaba por ahí cogiendo una botella de agua pudo notar de lejos a Emily acercándose una vez más a la rubia, esa era su señal, se acabó pasar desapercibida, iba a saludar a Quinn. La rubia estaba hablando con la chica cuando pudo ver a Rachel acercarse y en su cara se notó la sorpresa.

**-Hola-** dijo cuando por fin las alcanzó.

**-¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No era tu día libre?- **preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

**-Hola-** dijo Emily al verla.

**-Hola- **dijo mirando a Emily antes de volver a dirigirse a Rachel**- Me aburría en el hotel y pensé venir a saludar, de hecho llevo un rato viendo la escena con Artie.**

**-¿Qué te ha parecido?- **preguntó curiosa la rubia.

**-Seguro que ha estado genial- **intervino Emily que no iba a permitir que la morena la dejara de lado.

**-Ha estado bastante bien- **dijo la morena en tono burlón.

**-¿Bastante bien?- p**reguntó riendo Quinn.

**-¿Quieres algún consejo?**- sugirió Rachel.

**-Quinn, vuelve- **era la voz de Artie la que las había interrumpido.

**-Debo irme- **dijo la rubia digiriendose a Emily.

**-Suerte, nos vemos luego- **se despidió la chica.

**-Puedo darte ese consejo de camino- **sugirió Rachel que echó a caminar a su lado y no pudo evitar mirar a Emily de reojo sabiendo que había ganado esa batalla.

**-¿De verdad has venido a saludar?- **preguntó la rubia cuando estuvieron solas.

**-¿Tan sospechoso es?-** preguntó Rache**l- de verdad me aburría.**

**-Hay mil cosas que hacer en lugar de estar aquí perdida viendo como grabamos- **dijo Quinn.

**-Disfruto viéndote actuar**- aquellas palabras salieron solas de su boca.

**-Gracias por el cumplido-** dijo la rubia quitándole importancia.

**-Eres una buena actriz Quinn, no te hacen falta mis consejos- **dijo la morena parándose y haciendo que Quinn la mirara.

**-Gracias- **dijo sonrojada la rubia.

**-De hecho estaba viendo una de tus películas y por eso se me ocurrió venir-** ahora era Rachel la que estaba sonrojada.

**-¿En serio? ¿Cuál estabas viendo?- **preguntó curiosa Quinn.

**-Pues…**

**-Quinn, aquí- **la llamó Artie de nuevo interrumpiendo a Rachel-** Ya.**

**-Ve, no quiero que Artie te mate- **bromeó la morena**- termina de grabar y luego te cuento que me ha parecido la película. **

**-No sé a qué hora voy a terminar de grabar**- dijo pensativa la rubia.

**-Me aburro en el hotel ¿recuerdas? Creo que me quedaré por aquí- **dijo Rachel con una sonrisa en su cara volviendo junto a Artie.

Quinn se quedó observando como se alejaba y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara antes de volver a la escena. Rachel se sentó junto al director y no perdió ni un minuto la vista de la pantalla portátil que ahora ella también tenía. Lo que había dicho era cierto, Quinn era una gran actriz, no lo había descubierto ese día, lo había descubierto desde que habían hecho una escena juntas. La capacidad de concentración de la rubia y como era capaz de repetir mil tomas de la misma forma eran asombrosas, algo que a Rachel le encantaba. Quinn tuvo razón, no terminaron de rodar nada pronto, de hecho ya era algo de noche lo que esta vez si que aprovecharon para algunas escenas. Rachel era consciente de que a ella le tocaría grabar de noche en un par de días y no le gustaba porque alteraba todos sus planos y rituales diarios. Hacía algo de frío así que cogió una de las mantas del equipo y se la echó por encima mientras esperaba que terminaran la que supuestamente era la última toma. Cuando terminaron la rubia se acercó sonriente aunque cansada a Rachel.

**-Sigues aquí- **dijo la rubia al acercarse.

**-No podía irme sin decirte lo que me parecía esa película-** respondió una risueña Rachel adorablemente.

**-¿Qué te parece si me lo dices cenando?- **preguntó la rubia que se moría de hambre.

**-Mejor porque me muero de hambre-** respondió Rachel.

La respuesta de la morena hizo reír a Quinn una vez más, Rachel se sentía bien por una vez era la rubia la que sugería un plan y no ella lo que significaba que iba por el buen camino. Rachel esperó pacientemente a que Quinn cogiera todas sus cosas antes de dirigirse al coche que las llevó de regreso al hotel. La morena quería salir a cenar pero reconocía que era lógico que la rubia estuviera cansada porque era tarde así que simplemente fueron al restaurante del hotel. Se sentaron en la que comenzaba a ser su mesa desde el día de su discusión en la terraza y pidieron algo rápido para cenar.

**-Un día duro por lo que he vist**o- dijo la morena.

**-No te haces ni idea, estoy cansadísima**- Quinn apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y su cabeza en ellos.

**-Cenamos y puedes irte a dormir- **dijo Rachel dulcemente, la postura de Quinn le parecía adorable.

**-Menos mal que mañana no tengo que madrugar tanto**- dijo suspirando.

**-Yo también me alegro de rodar escenas contigo- **dijo irónicamente Rachel, el motivo por el que Quinn no tenía que madrugar era porque Rachel grababa primero y ella legaría más tarde.

**-No es eso tonta, es solo que estoy realmente cansada- **volvió a decir enterrando su cabeza en los brazos-** me gusta rodar contigo. **

**-¿Puedes repetir eso?- **dijo Rachel con su sonrisa de ego en la cara**- creo que no te he oído bien. **

**-Eres una buena actriz Rachel Berry- **dijo desenterrando su cabeza y mirándola.

**-Tú también lo eres Quinn Fabray, ¿quién lo diría?- **bromeó la morena ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de la rubia-** es broma, es broma. **

**-No me has dicho aún que película estabas viendo-** recordó entonces Quinn.

**-Esa que sales tú con una chico muy guapo que es compositor- **dijo pensando la morena.

**-Oh dios mío, no me creo que hayas empezado por esa- **exclamó tapándose la cara.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó Rachel levantando sus cejas.

**-Es uno de mis primeros trabajos, salgo fatal-** protestó infantilmente.

**-A mi me parece que salías muy guapa y actuabas genial-** afirmó Rachel haciendo sonrojar una vez más a Quinn.

**-Gracias-** dijo tímidamente.

**-Aquí tienen- **el camarero apareció con sus platos y se los puso delante.

**-Muero de hambre-** dijo la rubia mientras devoraba su plato.

**-Está mañana he hablado con Santana- **dijo Rachel entre bocados y Quinn paró para mirarla- **va a hacernos una visita esta semana. **

**-Hacerte- c**orrigió la rubia.

**-¿Qué?- **dijo Rachel confusa.

**-Te va a hacer una visita a ti, yo no tengo nada que hablar con Santana- **afirmó duramente la rubia.

**-Pero pensaba que todo estaba bien ahora- d**ijo Rachel parando de comer mirándola atentamente.

**-Rachel, tú y yo teníamos una relación que no terminó bien, hablamos como personas normales, pedimos perdón y estamos intentado ser amigas poco a poco-** explicó la rubia cuando terminó su plato **-pero no quiero tener nada que ver con Santana.**

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó con un rastro triste en su voz.

**-Era mi mejor amiga Rachel y desapareció de mi vida completamente, tomó un bando y fuiste tú y aún no he oído ni una palabra de arrepentimiento en su boca- **soltó la rubia algo molesta.

**-Entiendo-** dijo Rachel después de un largo silencio pensativa**- si… si quieres puedo decirle que no venga. **

**-Es tu amiga Rachel, no puedo pedirte que hagas eso- **afirmó la rubia ya más calmada.

**-Sí que puedes- **dijo la morena mirándola dulcemente**- quiero decir… tú también eres mi amiga ¿no?-** Quinn dibujó una tímida sonrisa en su cara-** puedes pedírmelo si te molesta.**

**-Una amiga no te pediría que dejaras de hablarle a otra amiga**- Quinn lo dijo sonriente pero sin darse cuenta aquella había sido un gran reproche.

-**Vaya…-** dijo Rachel al oírlo y fue cuando Quinn asimiló lo que había dicho.

**-Perdona Rachel, no quería atacarte con esto-** y era la verdad**- esto no tiene que ver contigo sino con Santana, nosotras hemos hablado como adultos, el día que Santana haga eso quizás pueda pensar en perdonarla. **

**-Podemos…¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Santana?-** preguntó Rachel algo apenada-** quiero decir…¿nosotras estamos bien? **

**-Claro- **respondió Quinn de nuevo sonriente**- tienes razón, dejemos a Santana, no es un tema fácil. **

**-Vámonos, tienes que dormir un poco- **dijo la morena al notar que ambas habían terminado sus platos.

Salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, la rubia que no paró de bostezar en todo el trayecto se despidió sonriente de Rachel y entró en su estancia. La morena se fue a la suya y decidió ponerse otra película para dormir ya que ella no tenía sueño porque se había levantado muchas horas después. Encontró en su móvil varios mensajes de Santana diciendo que ya tenía reservado el vuelo para ir a visitarla. Rachel pensó en su conversación con Quinn una vez más, debía de reconocer que la rubia tenía razón. Nunca se había parado a pensar que Santana era la mejor amiga de Quinn y había dejado de hablarle supuestamente por ella, nunca se lo había pedido directamente pero como decía la latina siempre ponía mala cara si la veía hablando con ella por mensajes y suponía que eso la había influenciado para dejar de hablarle. Rachel conocía a Santana lo suficiente para saber que la latina no iba a ir a disculparse así como así sin motivo aparente lo que implicaba que le esperaban unos días realmente raros desde que la chica llegara a la ciudad hasta que se marchara.

_Chicos! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo para que disfrutéis el fin de semana :) _

_En el próximo capítulo llega Santana y sí! Va a tener problemas con las chicas! _

_El tema Samchel, creeanme cuando les digo que esa bomba va a explotar y además de una forma increíble! La van a disfrutar pero tendrán que aguantar unos capítulos más así... Sorry! :( _

_Espero volver esta semana con el nuevo capítulo! Y si no... RECUERDEMENLO! que hay veces que con tanto estudio se me olvida jaja _

_Un saludo y gracias por todo =) Les adoro_


End file.
